Guardian Chronicles 12: Simple Misperceptions
by StSE
Summary: Post-A. After losing his bond mate to another- Optimus faces life alone. What happens when he faces the cheating ex? Simple misperceptions briefly stand in the way of new love. After he asks the 'question', things will get interesting. OPxOC
1. Blackness of Heartbreak

Thanks to Cfighter and P.A.W 07 for their reviews and Beta-reading on this story! This story falls after my Bringing The Fallen Home story. So many Raptor fans wanted her to actually have a shot at true romance, I finally gave in...

**Blackness of Heartbreak**

Driving blindly into the night, Optimus madly tried to leave the pain behind him. He tried to smash it to nonexistence under his tires as he swerved wildly around the sharp turns. But every time he slowed, the pain crept back. It clawed and tore at his core, its sharp talons piercing his very spark! He couldn't escape it, no matter how far and fast he went.

Exhaustion finally stopped the big Mech. Exhaustion not only of his primary power core, but of his control over his emotional state. Transforming, he found himself staggering into the nearest burned out shell of a building. Smashing his way in through the rusted main doors, he stumbled blindly in. Collapsing in a heap, he put his head in his hands and wished it all away.

_The visions of Jetfire standing proudly next to him in battle filled his processor. His bond mate, so strong and certain that they would always win! Jetfire's loyalty to Prime going so much deeper than any Autobot's!_

_The pride in Jetfire's optics, when he had convinced Red Alert to use him to modify! For the shuttle wanted no one other than himself to ever bond with Prime, to ever power link with Prime. So he was willing to undergo a complete rebuild, so that he could be the one to combine with the red Mech. So that they could face battle truly as one! Together as JetOptimus!_

Grabbing an energon cube from his stash, he turned it up, trying to drain it in a single gulp! He sputtered and coughed as he almost choked himself in the process. Not caring, he finished draining it as soon as he cleared his throat. Feeling the warmth spread out from his core, he wanted it to drown the agony within him. Make him forget how truly pathetic and weak he was!

The tears that Optimus had fought for days began to slowly cascade down his blue face. His amber optics dull with the grief of his loss. Shuddering, he could no longer contain his sobs. For he was finally alone, and no one would ever see him like this!

No! What Mech would want to see their strong leader reduced to a miserable wreck like him? He'd faced Megatron for millennia, sacrificed himself for both Earth and Cybertron! All of this without a tear shed, nor even the thought of fear! After all, he was Optimus Prime – the strongest of all Mechs.

Who was he kidding? He was just an old pathetic soldier. Unwanted and unneeded, now that the war was over. There was no more excitement, no more thrill to be found. He was now just a paper pusher. So dull that even his long-time bond mate had left him.

No one cared about him. As long as he made his appearances and signed whatever forms they set on his desk, they were happy. No one asked how he was, how he was doing. They simply tried to drag his aft out with them so they could be 'seen' with the old decrepit leader.

His Meta drifted back to those memories of drifting alone in space. The peace and satisfaction of knowing he'd finished the mission he'd been built for. He had felt that he was loved, even as he waited for death – all alone in the empty cosmos. The critical wounds that Unicron and Galvatron had punched into his chassis – had meant nothing to him. For even as his life force so agonizingly slowly dripped away from him for all those years – he had been happy. He had been whole!

"Why Primus? Why'd you let her find me?"he cried to the empty building, his voice filled with despair.

Why did the Earth Mech Commander have to search for him? Why'd she have to link with him, to bring him back alive? If she'd just waited a little longer, she'd have found nothing but an empty chassis. She could've just brought him back then!

But no! The damned Seeker had to find him alive! She had to bring those darned minicons with her to help repair him! She wouldn't let him die in peace! Instead, the bitch linked with him, forced her energy into his systems. She forced him to stay alive! Never even bothering to ask him if he even wanted to live!

No! If he'd known that Jetfire had found another – he'd have preferred death over life! For what life was there, in this boredom of peace, without happiness in your life? Was coming home to loneliness and emptiness, day cycle-after-day cycle, worth the price of the energon filling your core?

"Why didn't you just let me die? Let me remember my life filled with love?"he bemoaned, as sobs raked over his chassis.

This loneliness was unbearable, yet he couldn't end it. For he was Optimus Prime, the great leader of all Mechs! His life wasn't really his. He belonged to his men, to Cybertron. It was for them he had died, it was for them he was now forced to live!

His responsibilities overwhelmed him. The feeling of unworthiness filled his core. He was weak! Weaker than the youngest of sparklings! But he knew he could never let any of the Mechs see this weakness. For the Decepticons that followed him would never accept a weak leader. If they saw his weakness, then a new civil war would begin.

And it would be all his fault if the war renewed. For he was nothing but a worthless old soldier, now too emotionally weak to even contain his own tears!

Eventually, Optimus drifted off into defragmentation. His bright red and blue chassis so out of place in the rusted shell of the dilapidated building.

--

Please review..


	2. Emptiness

Emptiness

**Emptiness**

Optimus drummed his fingers on his desk, staring at the mountain of paperwork still sitting in front of him. Sighing, he grabbed another logistics report and flipped it open. Glancing through the Earth Mech Commands' request for supplies, he didn't really read it, he just looked for the places that he was supposed to sign. Beltway and Raptor were always pretty good about only requesting what they needed, so he'd just trust in their opinions.

He did this same thing for the next few hours, blindly signing away on whatever he flipped through. He wasn't in the mood to do this. But then, he wasn't in the mood to leave work either. In fact, he really didn't know what he was in the mood to do; Except for the fact that he was most definitely not in the mood to think.

A rasp on the door and Hotshot poked his head in. "Hey Optimus sir. Um, Blacktop was wondering if you'd care to join us at the races tonight?"

Looking up at the yellow Mech, Prime thought about a way to get out of it. He really wasn't in the mood for company either. "I've got to check on some construction up on the rim after shift. Probably won't be done until after the races are finished."

Hotshot's optics looked at him doubtfully, knowing full well that it was just an excuse. "You know she isn't going to take these excuses much longer."

Prime really wanted to snort at that, but he restrained himself. He knew just how persistent his black daughter was about getting her way, but he really didn't care. It was Hotshot that had to live with her wasn't it? "I've got work to do," he stated. Pulling another file off the stack, he leaned back and flipped it open. Glancing up at the yellow Mech, he asked; "Anything else you need?"

By his behavior and tone, Hotshot knew Optimus was blowing him off. So he just shook his head and closed the door as he left.

--

"Any change?" Scavenger asked as the yellow Mech stomped by him.

Stopping and turning, Hotshot's optics were filled with disgust as he sighed. "Nope, he's still blowing everyone off. Freagin' stubborn Mech!"

Scavenger put his hand on the yellow Mech's shoulder. The look he cut him silenced the grumbling younger Mech. "These things can take time. He's been with Jetfire long before you were even sparked."

"Ya, someone needs to go and give that aft a new attitude – and his new girlfriend too!" Hotshot grumbled.

Hoist stopped and joined the group, knowing exactly what the topic was. "It's not that simple, Hotshot. With the war over, Jetfire wanted excitement. He got bored. If it weren't Jaguar, it'd probably be some other flyer he'd have gone after."

"Ya, you're right. But it still ain't right! After all Optimus's done for the slogger!" In frustration, he hit the wall with his fist, leaving yet another of his notorious 'impressions'.

Scavenger nodded to Hoist. "Yes, it'd happen sooner or later. But that's not what I'm really worried about."

"What's that?" Hoist's optics locked with Scavenger's.

"I don't think Prime's sleeping in his own quarters."

"Then where's he sleeping?" Hotshot was very curious.

Scavenger shrugged, "Outside."

"Do WHAT?!" The yellow Mech's optics got huge with outrage. Optimus couldn't be without his own quarters!

Hoist motioned for him to keep his voice down, obviously not wanting others to hear what they were talking about. "He won't request new quarters, and he's too depressed to go back to his old quarters."

"That darned stubborn Mech!" Hotshot snorted.

"And you are NOT to tell anyone."

Not believing old Scavenger just said that, the smaller Mech glared at him.

"Optimus doesn't want anyone to know and he refuses to talk with anyone about this whole topic." Hoist shrugged as he explained the situation.

"We must respect his wishes," Scavenger agreed.

Hotshot left the group and stormed off. _No, he wouldn't tell just anyone. He'd tell the one Seeker that just might know how to straighten Optimus back out!_

--

There was a rasp on her office door. Looking up, Raptor smiled at her younger daughter's boyfriend.

"So, is Cybertron Command now sending officers to give me back our procurement requests?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

Hotshot seemed nervous, "Well, no."

"Then, why'd you come by? Blacktop hasn't gone and done something stupid has she?" The older femme motioned for him to have a seat.

Sitting down, the yellow Mech tried to think of a tactful way to say this. But he had never been good at tact. "Well, I was wondering if you'd help us with a, uh, personnel problem?"

She leaned forward; intrigued about what type of 'personnel problem' that Cybertron Command would need the assistance of Earth Mech Command. "What type of problem?"

"Well, um, we've got an officer that's real depressed."

"Oh, do you want to transfer him to our embassy here on Cybertron? Think a change would help?" she offered; already trying to think of where she could assign an extra Mech.

Hotshot shifted nervously, "I don't think we can transfer him."

"Why not?"

He swallowed, but the nervous rising in his primary core wouldn't go back down. "Um, well… it's.. um… our Commander."

She leaned back, understanding the gravity of the situation. "It's because of the Jetfire breakup, huh?"

There - it was out in the open. Hotshot felt his nerves calming, for this older femme seemed to have a knack for understanding these kinds of things. "Ya, you hit it on the head."

"So, just how badly is he taking it?" Raptor offered him a small cube of her finest energon stash.

"Well, Scavenger says he's sleeping outside," Hotshot told her. Accepting the offered energon, he took a sip.

Raptor frowned. Optimus had been acting a tad cold and business-like during the Joint Command meetings the last few weeks, but she'd just thought it was him getting used to the daily drag of peacetime life. She hadn't considered that the breakup might've been so hard on him.

"Don't worry, and don't tell anyone else. I'll figure out what we need to do for him." She nodded to the Mech, her optics were deadly serious. "And thank you for coming by and informing me of this 'personnel issue'."

He muttered his thanks as he left, his core feeling a little lighter. For now it was in her hands.

--

Please review…


	3. Offer of Comfort

Offer of Comfort

**Alone in Despair**

Once again, Prime drove out along that empty road that curled up the rim. As Cybertron's capital city fell away behind him, he felt the cool wind touch its fingers along his chassis. His spark felt as cold as that wind nowadays.

He decided he'd sleep in that old hangar off on the east side. There were plans waiting for his approval to tear it down, yet he hadn't signed them yet. For that half-fallen structure was becoming almost a brother to him, for they were both now old and unwanted. There was no more excitement, no more fun, to be found in their old metal frames.

As he got to the dilapidated structure, he transformed. Grabbing the case of energon he'd stashed in his trailer, he wandered into his place of solitude. A place he could drink and remember those better times, when he was young and exciting_. Yes, those beautiful days; back when Jetfire just couldn't seem to get enough of him._

For hours he drank quietly, wanting to leave this whole world behind. Then finally, he passed out in exhausted defragmentation.

**Offer of Comfort**

As she had promised, Raptor had begun to watch Optimus. And just as Hotshot had told her, the red mech made his way out of the city and had settled down inside a wreck of a building for the night.

Raptor had followed him up here, keeping her cloaking engaged as she trotted up the winding road. She had silently cussed a bit, since she had had to jog along in robot mode – since she was still grounded from flying. Her thrusters ached, and she truly envied those darned ground mechs, who could just transform and roll up here.

But, she was now up here, so it was time to recon the situation fully. So with her cloaking engaged, she wandered unseen into the building and settled herself, studying the drinking mech. It bothered her to see those silent tears streaming down the strong Autobot's face, the internal pain he was so obviously trying to hide from everyone.

Having once been a Decepticon Commander herself, she understood Optimus's reason for not seeking help outright. The cons under his command; only followed him because he was perceived as the strongest. To show any type of weakness would create doubt within those ranks. And when cons start to doubt their leadership, an overthrow attempt would likely follow.

Yes, she had brought this very mech back to Cybertron. Back to enjoy the peace that he had worked for a lifetime to achieve. Yet, here he was, heartbroken and alone.

As he deactivated and went into defragmentation, Raptor considered her options. Standing, she slid along the wall to go outside and think. Then pain shot through one of her thrusters, causing her to gasp. Looking down, she realized she had truly screwed up! First by jogging all the way up here, which had weakened the linkages around her thrust vectoring mechanisms; and now she had unwittedly stepped on a piece of sharp rusted metal. Now she had a tear in a linkage, and wouldn't be able to walk much further!

Silently berating herself, she glumly sat down. Staring at her lame leg in disbelief and disgust; but then an idea coursed through her. Looking over at the sleeping form of her friend, she realized that while she couldn't get herself back to her quarters – he very well could.

Now she'd just have to figure out how to get him to. Kneeling, she did what she always did when she was in doubt, she silently prayed. Bowing her head, she sought that place within her immortal spark, the small piece that was human. She called to her human God, to give her guidance. And as she prayed, a vision played out within her Meta.

The vision of what needed to be done.

--

Optimus woke to the sounds of femme voices nearby. Sitting up, he quietly listened, trying to decipher who it was and why they were walking around this particular group of dilapidated buildings.

"So you're gonna put the main Embassy here?" Blacktop's loud voice asked.

"That's the idea, then put the Communications towers right over here," Raptor's voice replied.

He could hear their footsteps walk around the building he was in, and then they seemed to walk away for a short distance. As he continued to listen in on their conversation, he believed that they had no idea that any mech besides them were here. Perhaps he could sneak out, and pretend he'd just driven up? Then they'd never suspect the truth.

Standing up, he made his way towards the door as quietly as he could. Slipping out, he could hear them on the opposite side of the building. Straightening up, he latched his facemask and put an expression of curiosity on his face. Now ready to play his act, he strolled around the building towards their voices.

"Well, if we're going to put a housing complex within the Embassy complex, then we need to make the quarters spacious – like at home!" Blacktop was saying in her most argumentative tone. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at her mother.

Raptor shrugged. "There's not as much available space here. If we did that, we'd have to build a skyscraper!" she explained.

Blacktop huffed and opened her mouth to reply, when Optimus strolled up.

"So you're already making plans for a sector that I haven't even signed off on?" he queried. Cocking his head, he forced his optics to gleam in amusement.

The two femmes turned towards him. Surprise showed on their faces.

"So why are you up here so early?" Blacktop demanded to know. "And why have you been avoiding me!"

He nodded to his opinionated daughter. "I've been too busy with work, and part of that work is to personally inspect these sites before authorizing demolition."

Raptor grinned at him, nodding her agreement.

"Well, if work's more important than your daughter, then you can just kiss my tail pipes!" Blacktop snorted. Looking from Raptor to Optimus the strong headed femme shrugged. "And since you're here, YOU can give mom a ride back!"

With that, Blacktop transformed and sped away.

Optimus and Raptor looked at each other in bemusement.

"Well, I guess you've really ticked her off this time," Raptor commented.

"And I guess if she gave you a lift up here, it means you're still grounded?"

Raptor simply nodded, "and while we're standing here guessing – why don't we walk around and inspect this site. So I can talk you into letting Earth Command have it."

Optimus nodded his agreement and followed Raptor around. He noticed she appeared to be favoring a thruster, but since she was talking about this building or that. He assumed that she didn't want to discuss her thruster issue.

--

As they strolled along, Raptor couldn't help but chuckle inside. For Optimus appeared to have taken the hologram of Blacktop and the little 'act' – at face value!

As Cybertron's star reached its zenith, Raptor acted a little fatigued. "Perhaps we should sit for a while?" she mentioned off-handedly.

Optimus merely nodded his agreement.

Finding a comfortable place overlooking the site they'd been discussing, Raptor slowly lowered herself to the ground. Unable to hide the grimace as the pain from her torn linkages shot through her.

"Damaged?" Optimus simply noted, as he settled next to her.

She shrugged as she handed him an energon cube from her port bay. "It's nothing that Red Alert can't fix."

Somewhat comfortable around his former medic with his face bared. He took off his mask, and casually set it down beside him. Taking a slow sip, he looked over the site in quite thoughtfulness.

Glancing at his mask out of the corner of her optics, Raptor knew he used it to feel safe and hidden. It helped him feel strong and in control over how mechs perceived him. She needed to force him out of this safe zone of hiding, make him face his own fears. So with her holographic projector, she made his 'protection' disappear without him even noticing.

Raptor knew she'd have to find a way to connect with him, allow him to see that she understood his pain. She wanted him to feel safe in confiding in someone while he worked through this pain. And her place outside of the Decepticon/Autobot factions, thus being in a nonjudgmental position – might just make him feel safe in using her for his confidant.

"You know Prime," her voice changed to a wistful tone. "This is the very site that I first battled the ancient Transformers of this world."

"It is?" he cocked his head in curiosity. He'd never heard this tone of voice from the strong femme.

She looked over the site, her optics now holding a strange emotion. "When I came here, in my mind I was righteous. I was powerful. I envisioned myself as a unifier for peace, even as I conquered tribe-after-tribe." She paused to allow the silence of the site to pervade her story, to show its true emptiness.

"I was in love when I came here." She noticed Prime's fingers tremble slightly at that statement. Still trying desperately to keep his own emotional pain hidden from her.

He slid his hand down next to him, his fingers groping for his barrier against the world. For the emotions within him, were again beginning to rise to the surface as she spoke. His optics narrowed slightly as he realized his mask wasn't there. Keeping his face as calm as he could, his optics scanned around him in desperation. But there was nothing! His fingers twitched in anxiety as he tried to contain the panic building within him. For he knew his emotions were bared to the world right now, his weakness openly displayed for Raptor to see! Setting his hand back in his lap, he sought to calm himself down – to maintain some kind of control.

She took another sip of energon, watching the emotions pass over his face as he was forced out of his comfort zone. The long pause also served to emphasize the sadness in her voice. "I was betrayed Prime, in the worst way imaginable. For the one I had faith in, that I'd given my core to – had merely been using me for his own purposes. He had no love for me and never did in the first place."

Raptor allowed tears to swell within her optics. Show Prime that even a strong former Decepticon Leader had the same weakness. Prove to him that regardless of faction, inside each of them were the same wants – belonging and love. He needed to understand that it wasn't a weakness at all; it was in fact a strength to feel emotions.

"When I fought Unicron that first time, I didn't understand the true magnitude of what he was." She let her voice fill with pain. "And in a sense, I fought him more out of selfishness than any type of bravery. I wanted my pathetic life to finally mean something, to be remembered for the ideal that I saw myself as – not for what I truly was."

Prime's lip trembled slightly as he continued to try to maintain control his own emotions. For he himself wanted to be remembered as something he now felt he wasn't. The conflicting emotions fought against each other within him. On the one hand, he wanted to admit to his pathetic weakness for all to see – but on the other, he knew he couldn't. He was Prime; he was supposed to be above all weakness!

Turning her head to him, Raptor looked into his optics. She could read the strife within them. She knew he wasn't ready to openly admit it yet, but he was getting close. "Once you asked me what had happened to me. Why I wouldn't fight? I told you that I found both the weakest and strongest sides within myself but never could find the true middle ground," she sighed. "Indeed this is true, for the weakest side of me only wanted someone to love and I was willing to kill blindly for that love. When your mechs brought me back, I didn't want to come back – for I felt I had nothing to live for."

Raptor leaned towards him, curling her fingers around his. "I see that same torment within you now. I wish I had anticipated this, allowed you the choice that I was not able to have. But everything has a reason; there is a purpose for both of us to continue on as we're forced to do."

Looking into her tear filled optics; Prime realized that she truly understood his internal strife. That she understood why he couldn't openly seek solace, just as she couldn't. They were both leaders, forced to live, and forced to always appear strong. They were prisoners of the very mantle of responsibility that others strove to obtain.

There was no way he could hide it anymore. The blackness beat down his resolve, flooding through his façade. His optics dimmed as the emotions flooded to the fore. He knew her sharp mind was able to read his every thought, just through his naked face. It was pointless to contain it any longer. "Thank you Raptor," he said. A trembling of emotion was within his voice. "It's just been so difficult…. If anyone knew how weak I was –"He could envision the consequences of his failure, the war that would likely follow. The weight on his shoulders seemed unbearable; the tourniquet around his neck was tightening.

She shifted so that she was kneeling in front of the sitting mech. pulling him into her arms, she held him as a mother would. "I know, Prime, I know," she whispered in his audios. "Talk to me, let us help each other to be strong."

Her arms seemed to block out the world, made him feel safe in exposing himself for the emotional wreck he was. And so he began to talk as she held him. He laid out his every weakness for her optics to see. His pathetic dreams and desires for the future with his bond mate at his side – now nothing more than wishful thoughts. The lack of strength within him, that sought to overwhelm him in its grasp. He was old and unnecessary in this time of peace. He had passed his time of value, completed the task he was designed to do. When he finally finished, he saw warmth and understanding in her optics.

Gently she wiped the tears from his cheeks, her crimson optics soft. "Sometimes, in our long lives, we get brief glimpses of happiness. We must learn to live fully during those glimpses, and view each glimpse as a new life, new happiness. When they are over, we move on and just wait for the next glimpse. Trusting it will come."

"So this was just a glimpse?" he asked.

She nodded, "Life is just eternal circles. As things come – they will go. Another will fill their place. Whether you live one lifetime, or endless lifetimes – the circle remains."

He could hear the pain in her voice, sense there was an even deeper meaning to the riddle she was saying. Whatever it was, he could not decipher it. Except that she seemed to be saying that this circle would bring a glimpse of happiness back into his life. A sense of hope began to invade his emotional blackness, for he didn't want to continue on like this forever. "So you're saying I have to just move on, and something else will eventually come along?"

She nodded, her optics speaking volumes that he didn't understand.

But he didn't want to give up Jetfire! Jetfire was his life! His lip trembled again as his thoughts spiraled back into the black abyss. His amber optics dulled as he lowered his head, for he was simply too weak of a mech to put his feet back on these 'cycles' she spoke about.

Raptor's squeeze on his shoulders brought his optics back to hers. "You don't have to move on right this moment, Prime. It takes time to redirect your footsteps to a new path." Gently she ran her fingers down his cheek. "Let me help you through this. Lean on me, for I am your friend. Use my strength – for yours."

Yes, he had seen her strength - Her ability to stick to her ideals, even if it meant that she was driven out by all others. Hadn't he been one of those whom had once driven her out? Regret filled him then, for he had unwittedly forced her to give birth to new sparks alone. He felt the guilt of leaving his sparklings without protection, their mother without the comfort and help of others during her time of need. He was undeserving of her friendship, just as he was undeserving of the mantle of leadership he now wore.

Pulling away from her, he turned his optics to the ground. "Everything I've done to you. I do not deserve your friendship. I do not deserve to continue to function!"

Raptor studied him, seeing where his depressed mind had made connections to the past. To the Autobots' mistake in not accepting that she would no longer fight. She knew she'd have to try a new tact – or she'd lose him. "Then make it right Optimus, you owe me."

He looked up, not quite understanding what she meant.

"You cast me out for my beliefs. Yet, in the end you faced the truth behind my beliefs. You understood why the fighting had to end." Her optics became hard; a challenging gleam began to fill them. "Now, yet again, I hold my hand out to you. Do you take it? Or do you cast me out again? Do I spend eternity on the outside – or do you let me in?"

The turmoil raged hotter within him, for now his internal strife was focused on the outside world. Was he that selfish that he cast her out again? Even as weak and pathetic as he was, she didn't deserve that again. "But I have nothing to offer, nothing left to give," he whispered hoarsely.

"Give yourself. Give yourself to your daughters." Putting her fingers under his chin, she forced him back to her optics. "Give me your faith; believe in me as you couldn't back then. Let me guide your steps for a while, show you the way."

She'd been so right back then, when he had doubted her. Now she seemed so strong, so sure. He wanted the mantle of responsibility lifted off his shoulders; he was too weak right now to handle it. Perhaps it was time to follow another, even for a short period of time? Let her shoulders bear the weight.

"Tell me what to do, Raptor. Tell me.." he bowed his head in total acceptance of her offer.

Pulling apart, she looked into his pain-filled amber orbs. A warm smile crossed her face as she tenderly kissed the top of his helm. As a mother would, she wiped his tears from his face. "It's not good for you to be sleeping out here."

He nodded, but shrugged helplessly. "I just can't go back there, and I can't get myself to assign me new quarters. It just hurts."

She squeezed his shoulder. "I've got a spare room."

Optimus looked up at his friend in shock at her generosity. Not only had she given him his life back, given him someone to feel safe in confiding in, but she was even opening her own home to him! It was too much for him to accept. "Thanks but –"

Putting a finger to his lips, Raptor silenced him. "Let's just say that I'm ordering you to take that room, Cybertronian Commander. When you're strong again, then you can move out." Her warm smile and the humor in her optics caused warmth to start spreading through his cold core. "After all, Prime; we are family," she added.

For the first time in weeks, a smile crossed the big mech's face. Yes, indeed he was part of her family, though he'd never truly understood what the concept meant. Though they had daughters together, he'd always been absent. Fighting and dying in battle after battle it seemed. "But I never really been there," he said quietly.

"You are still part of it, and family's support each other through both good and bad."

Looking into her optics, he knew she had made up her mind and there'd be no chance of swaying her. And he had to admit she was right. He did indeed need the family's support to help him through this. He needed to feel love again, even if it was the love of family – not of romance.

"Will you teach me how to be a father?" he asked. A cloud seemed to start clearing from his optics.

Raptor smiled, pleased that he was now starting the slow process of moving on from Jetfire. "Sure, I'll help you in any way I can." She slapped him on the shoulder as she stood up. "I must say, it shall be nice to have a room mate for a while. My home has been very empty since Blacktop left."

She offered her hand to him, and as he stood up, he found his fingers curling around the mask that was in her hand. With a knowing look, she gave it to him and waiting patiently for him to transform.

Sliding his mask back in place, he studied the femme for a brief moment. She was the type that seemed to be able to read a mech's every thought. Obviously, she had known about his dependence on his mask, his true inner shyness. But she accepted him fully, offering her friendship and hospitality no matter how undeserving he was. Raptor was truly the most generous and forgiving femme he'd ever met. In a sense, he felt that he didn't deserve a friend like her. But he was truly glad to be able to call her – 'friend'.

He transformed and waited for her to slide in his trailer. _Room mates? _He thought.Yes, that was a good way to explain it. He wondered what the rumors would be, once it got around that he was living with her. But, it was better than if they had found him sleeping under the moons. He knew the rumors were already flying about Jetfire and Tigress – guess eventually he'd have had to move out anyways.

Well, it was common knowledge that he'd already sired offspring with the Earth Commander; granted, those times he'd bonded with her had not been due to romantic inclinations by any means. But, she was still without a bond mate, and perhaps rumors of him sharing quarters with her – would make it easier for him. Everyone would simply assume he might be interested in her. So he wouldn't have to worry about kind-hearted mechs trying to fix him up all the time.

Granted, he hoped it wouldn't infringe much on her dating life. It was well-known that several Decepticon Seekers appeared to be pursuing her. Most likely, they were interested more out of interest for her position of power, than her. But that was how Decepticons generally viewed things. Her short relationship with Starscream all those years ago, made it obvious that she indeed preferred the sleek Seeker males over all others. So Prime knew there was little chance she'd ever approach him for more than friendship.

But friendship was what he needed right now. Primus knows he couldn't handle being romantic with any mech anytime soon! So moving in with a femme who'd never want to be anything more than friends was a perfect situation.

Yes, it was a good move - becoming her room mate.

--

Please review…


	4. Feeling Wanted

Feeling Wanted

**Feeling Wanted**

Slowly, he reactivated his systems. As his surface sensory grid rebooted, he felt the dance of minicon feet across his back, and deft fingers buffing his calves. It had been weeks since he'd had any maintenance done to his armor, for that was one thing bond mates always took care of for each other, but since Jetfire had left him – it was one of many things Prime had let go unattended. Stretching, he put his hands under his chin, enjoying the sensation of their touch.

Raptor's musical chuckle filled the room. "It seems our sleeping friend has awakened, my little friends," she chimed. "How are you today?"

He shivered slightly as she sprayed the cleaner on his hubcaps, the fizzing action of the strong detergent caused unsettling sensations through his sensory grid. "I'm better. But do you have to use such a strong detergent?"

She chuckled, "Well if you hadn't let your hubcaps get so crusted that they turned black – nope."

Now Sonar was helping Raptor on his hubcaps, those little hands able to get where the femme couldn't. Prime swore they must be using metal wool! "Point taken. I promise not to do that again, Earth Commander," he teased.

"Now don't go and try to be sarcastic with me. I'll give you grunt duty, Cybertronian Commander," she teased back.

He smiled, realizing that he still had his face mask off. After finally letting his emotions out yesterday, he did feel much better. And having someone who understood and that he could share some lighthearted teasing with – really made him feel better! Slowly, he rolled over, giving the minicons plenty of time to dance over him and start working on his grill.

Meeting the Seeker's gaze, he nodded his thanks to her. "It's been a while since I've had maintenance."

She nodded as her hands moved along the front of his legs, buffing his dull paint back into its normal gleam. "I know, I was beginning to wonder if you were going for my normal look," she joked lightheartedly, nodding to her dull gray/green wings. "But I'd recommend changing to a military camo pattern, if you want to go dull. Red and blue just don't look good without a shine."

He chuckled; it felt so good to finally be able to laugh! "Perhaps you should consider changing your pattern? There's little call for stealth now that we're at peace."

"Old habits die hard," she quipped.

"I'm sure that Sunstreaker could help you overcome your 'old habits'," he offered. He felt almost lightheaded as the blackness of his depression began to tear its fingers from his core. It felt so wonderful!'

She glanced over at him with her best 'eat aft' look. "Earth mechs have been trying for years to get me to change my look, and here you seem to think you can talk me into it in a single morning?"

He just shrugged, enjoying the verbal sparring like it was super grade energon. "I'm just saying that you should at least take it under advisement."

"Under advisement?!" she laughed in disbelief. Her fiery crimson optics danced with humor. "At least you aren't threatening to hold me down like that black daughter of yours does!"

He chuckled, that same daughter had threatened to do the same thing to him a few weeks back. Back when he was first starting to go into his depression. "Right now, I think Blacktop is more interested in kicking my tailpipes than holding you down."

Raptor shrugged. "Perhaps you should go out to lunch with her soon? All she really wants is 'ol Dad to pay some attention to her."

"Is that really all it takes to smooth things over with them?" His tone changed to one of seriousness, for he had a lot to learn about developing a relationship with his daughters.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Put forth a little interest, and your girls won't leave you alone!"

He smiled, relaxing with that knowledge. He really did want to build a good repore with 'his girls', and now that he was unbonded – he had plenty of time on his hands.

Smiling warmly at him, she patted his grill in understanding. Then she turned and put her buffing supplies away, while she pulled out a grease gun.

Optimus groaned, realizing her sharp audios must've heard the tail-tale sounds of a chassis in need of lubrication when he gave her a lift home.

"Now don't start that! I took care of this when I was one of your medics back on Earth," she reminded him.

"I know, and you're pretty rough about it."

"Not rough, firm. There's a difference." She had an evil smirk on her face.

"Please tell me just what that difference is?" Optimus cringed as she found one of his grease points in his thigh joint.

Raptor chuckled. "Back when I was a con, if a ground mech even cringed – the medic would just hit him hard and then continued working on him."

"That's a hard way to go about it," he said. As she went after his other side, he managed to refrain from cringing. It was always unsettling to feel the cold lubricant and pressure increase substantially within those joints.

"Hey, it was effective in keeping you mechs from wiggling."

Now she was at his shoulders, opening the access panels. He did his best not to 'wiggle'.

"Why'd I have to go and get a room mate who used to be a medic?" he teased.

She grinned at his comment, and then rapped him lightly on the top of his helm. "At least your maintenance won't go undone anymore," she quipped.

Rubbing his helm, he returned her grin. "Guess not – Mom."

Going to his other shoulder, she cut him one of 'the looks' she normally reserved for her sparklings. "You're far too old to be calling ME 'Mom' - Dad," she teased.

Shrugging, he agreed with her. Finishing up with his maintenance, Raptor stood up, mentioning she'd get their breakfast ready. The Star Saber minicons followed her to the main living room. Left alone, Prime looked around the strangely decorated spare room. The walls covered in art from across the Galaxy. Yes, the Earth Mech Commander was an odd Seeker, but she was truly – a good friend.

Yes, he still missed Jetfire terribly, but it did feel good to have someone paying attention to him – even if it wasn't romantic in nature. It made him feel – wanted. Yes, that was the word for it – wanted.

Raptor smiled at him as he came out of his room. "Now you look like a respectable Cybertronian Commander!" she exclaimed cheerily.

He smiled behind his mask, sitting down across from her and grabbing the morning drink of energon she'd set out for him. "I feel much better as well."

Leaning back, she studied him a bit. "There's a card game tonight, you're more than welcome to join us."

Taking his mask off again so that he could drink, Prime frowned slightly. "I was never good at that game, remember?"

She shrugged, "You just didn't have time for practice, too busy fighting."

Taking a swig, he nodded his agreement. Perhaps he now had time to practice. "I'll get off shift early, if you'd care to give me some pointers before the others get here."

Standing up, she slapped him on his shoulder. "That's a deal! I'll see you then, after I get Red Alert to take a look at this thruster." Hobbling to the main door, she stopped and looked back at him, "Have a good day at work." Nodding for the minicons to stay with him, she smiled as she turned and left.

After she left, Prime walked around and studied her quarters. _Well, our quarters for now. _He thought to himself.

Unlike most mechs' quarters, which were plain and just filled with basic necessities; she had filled hers with artwork from across the Galaxy. Not a single wall was bare! Many of the paintings and prints seemed to have a slightly religious tone to them. This hearkened back to Raptor's seemingly fanatical need to remind herself and those around her – that she was human-sparked.

Optimus had never understood this strange human need for belief in a higher power. In fact, he'd never thought of it much except for the fact that it made Raptor that much more difficult for a Cybertronian to understand. But it seemed to help the Seeker, and appeared otherwise harmless, so most of those around her had learned to just ignore it.

The other thing about these quarters that made it stand out, was the huge two hundred inch flat screen on one wall with a mech-sized 'couch' on the opposite wall. Curious, Optimus went over and sat on it. The hard rubber surface actually felt quite nice! There was a low metal table in front of the 'couch', and he decided to prop his feet up on it.

Yes, this was a very comfortable way to relax! The three minicons gleefully joined him on the 'couch', putting their hands behind their heads as they stretched out next to him. Sonar tapped him and pointed towards the flat screen.

Smiling at the friendly minicon, he decided that he did have some time to burn before his shift began. Optimus picked up the remote and found himself surfing the channels that the Earth mechs picked up from their home base and rebroadcast here on Cybertron. The warmth of his little companions' eager acceptance, spread through his core.

--

As Raptor limped towards Red Alert's repair shop, she grinned as she thought about all that had happened in the last day cycle. It felt good to help another mech like this, and she hoped it wouldn't take terribly long for Prime to get over his heartbreak now that he had someone to talk too.

_Yes, once he got over it, it wouldn't be long before he'd start dating again!_ Raptor grinned as she thought about all the single male ground mechs that worked in the Cybertron Command Center. For with Prime's history, she just knew he had to be what the Earth mechs' termed 'gay'. And he would be considered a heck of a catch!

She was a little sad that he was gay. He had the brains and temperament that she found attractive, but since she knew he wasn't interested in femmes – she'd just have to be satisfied in having him as just a close friend.

Yes, those few times she'd emergency bonded with him to use her own systems as life support for him – were beautiful and wonderful! She'd just have to enjoy those memories, for she knew he wouldn't likely ever be interested in any type of romantic bonding with her.

Yes, Optimus was a wonderful mech – and would always be just a good friend.. What more could a Soul Flyer like her, expect out of life?

**Poker Night**

Prime got home early, and true to her word, Raptor re-taught him the game. They began to joke lightheartedly, the red Mech slowly starting to return to his old self..

The buzzer rang, and as Jacket, Wasp and IceOwl filed in – they looked at Prime with a little surprise. The rumors had already started flying about Prime being seen leaving Raptor's quarters that morning, but the Seekers hadn't expected to see him here this night!

Jacket looked from one to the other, her grin getting bigger. "Well, Matron, ya sure are quick to get the good lookin' ones," she joked, winking at her twin.

Raptor rolled her optics, for this particular daughter should've been a comedian! "We are just room mates."

The yellow Seeker studied them, amusement all over her face. "Yep, so are me an Red Alert."

Wasp slapped her twin upside the head. "Did you ever consider that they might actually BE room mates?"

IceOwl quietly regarded her father, knowing that all the rumors about him and Jetfire were true. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she nodded to him; "Sorry about Jetfire."

Then she gave him a big hug, her love flowing over him.

Optimus learned a lot about hybrid-sparked femmes that night. They were both; completely confusing to a mech, and the most understanding mechs he'd ever met. As they played poker, he began to fully relax around them, soon feeling like he was completely part of the close nit family.

--

Please review..


	5. Conspiracy

Conspiracy

**Conspiracy**

"Why not? Ya know they'd be perfect together;" Yellow Jacket winked at her twin.

Wasp rolled her optics, when the yellow and black Seeker got an idea like this in her head; there was little anyone could do to sway her! "But that's exactly what you said about her and Demolisher."

Blacktop snickered, "Yep, now that was a funny date!"

"Didn't he end up dropped into the dump?" Hotshot asked.

Side Swipe snickered; "Think he got a little too energized and Raptor dropped his aft like a hot sack of potatoes!"

"Mom's bad about dropping ground mechs…." Falcon snickered, a devilish glint in her optics.

"Ok, ya got me on that one. But Prime ain't stupid like Demolisher," Jacket shrugged.

Falcon leaned back. "She's got a point, and hell, Prime's already part of the family. So why not?"

Jaguar looked from sister-to-sister. "And mom's already been with him before."

IceOwl groaned, she hated it when her sisters were all intent on fixing their mom up with someone. She always seemed to get stuck in the middle of the game. "But she only did that to save his aft. And Prime may only like male mechs; after all, he chose a male for his first bond mate."

"Yep, never seen him with anything other than a male," Hotshot agreed. This was pretty common in Cybertronian society. Actually, it was far more common than a mech going with a femme.

"Ya, but why'd he go an move in with mom, if he wasn't the least bit interested?" Jacket challenged.

Wasp snorted, nodding at Blacktop; "Because mom offered your old room."

"And perhaps he was hopeful everyone would think they were dating, so no one would 'fix him up' on dates?" IceOwl added.

Jacket's and Falcon's optics lit up. "That's exactly why they should start dating!" the silver-tipped Seeker exclaimed, for it made perfect sense.

"Umm, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Side Swipe was beginning to get a rather worried look on his face. Autobots didn't conspire to put commanders together like this!

Hotshot exchanged an understanding glance with him, but then shrugged and nodded towards Blacktop. There was simply no stopping a femme like her!

Blacktop and Jaguar nodded their agreement, while IceOwl and Wasp looked at each other in alarm. There would be little the two dissenters could do to sway the others.

Blacktop leaned forward, although she was the youngest of the group, she had always been the boldest. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, ya know 'ol Prime never says no to his girls.." Jacket began, looking at her half-sisters, Prime's daughters. "So if ya keep asking the two of them to join ya'll on double dates, well eventually…"

Blacktop snickered as she winked at Hotshot; this was going to be a fun matchmaking game! Her boyfriend just rolled his optics, knowing he was totally trapped into doing this.

Falcon nodded at Side Swipe, her optics gleaming with eagerness. It didn't phase her in the least that he was shifting a little nervously at the entire thought of conspiring about the two commanders.

Jaguar nodded her agreement; the plan would be easy to initiate. She liked hanging out with her mother anyways. And Hoist would never suspect what was going on!

IceOwl just shook her head in disbelief. They were going to do it, just like they'd tried fixing their mom up so many times before. She just hoped it wouldn't blow up in their faces like that time with Cyclonus. She met Wasp's crimson optics, and could tell the smaller Seeker was thinking the same thing.

"And another thing, Optimus ain't lookin' at what he's signin' off on either!" Jacket snickered.

Blacktop's amber optics lit up, matching the mischievous grin spreading across her face. "We could get him to sign up for projects she's working on, huh?"

"Yep, make 'em work side-by-side. Along with livin' together and goin' out together with us;" the yellow/black Seeker's red optics gleamed at the mere thought.

Falcon grinned as she finally figured out what the two were insinuating. "That much hanging out together, they'll have to fall for each other!"

"Or learn to hate each other," Wasp grumbled.

Blacktop snorted, "Naw, those two are too sloggin' civilized to hate each other! It'll go the other way – just watch!"

The silent groan from the four doubters could almost be heard.

Unbothered by another possible failure, Jacket stood up, and held her hand out. "So, we gonna do it?" she asked.

Jaguar, Falcon and Blacktop eagerly put their hands on top of her outstretched hand. IceOwl, Wasp and the two Autobots hesitantly laid theirs on as well, more out of peer pressure, than belief it would actually work.

--

Please review..


	6. Night on the Town

On the Town

**On the Town**

"Hey Dad, why don't you an Mother join us on the town tonight?" Blacktop interrupted, as she confidently strolled into the Command Center. Her sharp amber optics easily caught sight of the big red mech talking with a group of his mechs.

Turning towards her, Hotshot nodded and grinned at his girlfriend. He was still amazed at how bold she was around his Commander. Granted, Prime was her sire – not her Commander – and the bold young femme didn't seem to be afraid of much anyway.

As the entire group turned and nodded their greeting to the femme, Optimus groaned silently within. For while she was so like him physically – she was absolutely nothing like him in personality! He knew that if he tried to say 'no' then there'd be a hell of an argument right there in front of his men. For one thing Blacktop couldn't stand – was not getting her way. So, with an internal sigh, he figured out how to avoid answering her directly, without causing an argument.

Shrugging, he answered the femme. "Ask Raptor, if she wants to, I'll go." This way, she'd have to convince her mother. Who didn't have a problem going into a knock-down, drag-out fight in public - if she didn't care to do something.

His daughter grinned and shrugged, "already asked her, she said to ask you." She'd already gotten used to this game, and knew just how to play it to her own advantage.

The mech wanted to roll his optics, for it was obvious that Raptor was trying to avoid the same argument with the black femme that he was. But Blacktop was the type to keep pressing for a yes, even if the mech wanted to say no. "Well, I guess so;" he said as he nodded, pretty much accepting the fact that it was easier just to give into the young femme's wishes.

--

"Any idea where we're going?" Raptor asked as she buffed some dirt off of her leg. She was still silently snickering inside at just how manipulative her youngest daughter had become.

Optimus shook his head.

The Seeker sighed; "Well with those two, there's really no telling, now is there?"

Prime put his face mask on and shrugged. "You can guarantee it'll be exciting though."

Raptor chuckled, for she herself was known for having exciting nights on the town with her daughters, but Prime was notorious for being an 'all work no play' type of mech. But he never said 'no' to his daughters, and since his breakup with Jetfire and subsequent move in with Raptor – their daughters had been taking advantage of this, and constantly got the mech to hang out with them. This also kept them from getting in trouble, since no one was going to ticket Prime!

"You really shouldn't let them walk all over you," she chuckled, as she checked her room mate's cab for scuff marks. She really thought he was a terrible pushover indeed!

"They aren't," he snorted. As he cut her a quick side glance to emphasize his point.

This caused Raptor to break out in snickers; he was so typical of a father with a bunch of 'Daddy's girls'! Amazing, considering the amount of discipline he required of his troops.

He turned his head and regarded the Seeker. "You're just jealous," he accused.

Her sharp retort was cut off as the door buzzer went off. Authorizing their entrance, Optimus grinned in victory over his friend. For once, he had had the last word!

--

Hotshot and Blacktop strolled in, the black femme scanning her mother with critical optics. "I really need to hold you down and make you gleam," she threatened the dull-painted femme. Unlike Raptor, every inch of the black femme gleamed, and her chrome was always immaculate.

The two males looked at each other with widened optics. For neither one had gotten used to the forwardness of these hybrid-sparked femmes. Optimus wondered if he was going to end up having to pull the two opinionated females apart. Glancing at Hotshot, he realized the yellow mech was thinking the very same thing.

Raptor merely chuckled at her daughter's threat. "When you can actually manage to hold me down, then you deserve the chance to make me gleam," she challenged. Not a trace of fear of the stronger ground femme showing in her red optics.

From the look in the young femme's optics, it was obvious that she'd try that some day, and probably had a good chance of winning.

Interrupting the verbal sparring between his daughter and her mother, before it could end up in physical action; Prime shrugged; "so what is tonight's fun?"

Hotshot grinned, "Figured we'd play some laser tag, sir."

The room mates met optics in humor, since both of them were very accomplished marksmen – this could be highly entertaining.

**Laser Tag**

Raptor's optics locked with Prime's, he was across the mock battlefield. Grinning, she threw herself to the ground and rolled behind a low wall. Barely avoiding his well-aimed shot; suddenly her gun went black as one of the sensors stuck to her, was pegged by laser fire. Darting around a corner, she glanced up, just in time to see Hotshot snickering as he ducked back behind the wall he'd been using for cover.

Grinning, Raptor knew she had 5 seconds to reposition herself, before the sensors reset and she was back in the game. Crouching, she used the full force of her hydraulics to propel herself upward, her velocity carried her up to the third level where she quickly grabbed the arm rail and swung herself over. Her gun came back online as her thrusters touched the metal grating, rolling in a blur, she kept from getting pegged again as she sought cover.

Keeping her steps quiet and crouching under the cover of the wall, Raptor swiftly made it to a new position. Huddling against the wall, she peeked out, trying to spot one of the others. Optimus darted under her, too fast for her to draw a bead on him. Chuckling, she caught site of his quarry – and pegged Blacktop before he could.

As the femme's gun deactivated, Prime looked up to see who'd tagged her. This caused his shoulder sensor to be exposed for a brief second. Giving Raptor enough of an opening to pay him back for his earlier shots. Shooting through the grating, she snickered as Prime looked around him when his gun deactivated.

Out of the corner of her optics, a flash of yellow on the fourth level caught her attention. Throwing herself to the side, she barely avoided another hit from Hotshot. Then she was leaping through the air again, crossing the open space and making a grab for the rail on the fourth level. Hotshot pegged her again as she flipped up over the rail.

The chase was on! Raptor took her 5 seconds of deactivation, to run around the walk way, trying to get to the yellow mech's position. Grinning as he got a bead on her, she finally managed to peg him right as her gun reactivated. Unable to slow down, she ended up tumbling over him, going right over the rail and back down to the first level.

Twisting like a cat, Raptor landed lightly on her thrusters, her gun suddenly deactivated as she got pegged. Rolling to cover, she caught sight of the red mech ducking back under cover on the second level. Snickering at her sneaky room mate, she darted quietly under his position. As he stalked Hotshot, she pegged him through the grating from below. Prime took his five second break to leap down and tackle the Seeker, using her as cover as Blacktop came around the corner aiming at him.

"Sneaky bastard!" Raptor yelled, as Prime threw her to the side and pegged Blacktop. Spinning, Raptor caught his legs with hers, bringing the big red mech down. Stepping on his gun, she pegged him right in the chest.

"Calling me sneaky?" he joked. Grabbing her leg with his other hand, he flipped the light-built Seeker across the level. Rolling, the red mech found cover in another section of the maze.

Suddenly, a yellow mech tumbled from the top level. Blacktop looking over the rail and grinning mischievously. Unlike the Seeker, Hotshot wasn't quick enough to land on his feet – he ended up landing on his head. Then his gun deactivated, as his girlfriend took the opportunity to peg him.

Snickering at her daughter's tactics, Raptor ran up the ramp back to the first level. Weaving to try to keep the pursuing red mech from pegging her again; suddenly, they were both deactivated, as Hotshot got them both. Grinning, Optimus nodded to Raptor and put his hands together next to the rail. Taking his offer, she ran towards him, put a thruster in his hands – then the powerful ground mech hefted her into the air.

Grabbing the top of the rail on the fifth level, Raptor kept herself from hitting the ceiling. Shaking her head in amazement at the sheer power of her friend, she quickly dropped and rolled, avoiding Blacktop's shot. Darting around the level, she got a bead on the femme – but before she got her, the guns all deactivated and the main lights came on in the mock battlefield.

"Damn, that was too short!" Raptor joked as she jumped down to ground level. Her core temperature still high from the excitement of the game.

The gleam in Prime's amber optics told her he had had as much fun as she had. Slapping each other on the back, the two Commanders congratulated each other on another fun round.

The group walked out and waited for the final shot tally to come up on the monitors. Laughing with each other as several other Mechs geared up and went in for their turn.

"Well, looks like I'm on top!" Hotshot joked, as his tally put him slightly ahead of Prime. He preened around like a prize rooster because he had topped the two older soldiers.

Prime and Raptor grinned at each other, for once again only one shot separated their scores.

Raptor slapped Hotshot on the back, "you just got lucky tonight!" She congratulated him with a wink and a nod. Her mischievous grin showing him that she was more than ready to pay him back the next time they played the game.

--

It was now in the early hours of the morning, so the two couples went their separate ways. Optimus transformed and opened his trailer for Raptor. Since she was still grounded; this had become their method of traveling together. Retracting her wings, she slid in and lay down, enjoying the vibrating sensations of his tires against the road.

"You know, it's so fun to fight – when you know everyone will make it home;" she mused, as she put her hands behind her head. The purr of her relaxed plasma engines showing her enjoyment of the entire evening.

"Very true," Prime agreed. His core lightened as he enjoyed the fact that all of his sacrifices had finally given Cybertron the peace that it deserved. Now, the only time mechs fired at each other, was with low-powered laser guns during a game. Truly, his life's dream - come true!

She felt the sensation of him taking a few turns, then an incline. Quickly, she realized that this was not the way home. Wondering where the mech was taking her, she decided to stay quiet and let him believe that he was surprising her. As he continued to drive, they joked with each other about the tactics each player had used during the game.

Prime finally stopped and Raptor slid out. She swiftly recognized the place that she had caught him sleeping, all those weeks ago. Watching him transform, she gave him a curious glance. Not saying a word, she simply cocked her head at him with her silent query.

Smiling at her, he casually took his mask off, and offered her a drink.

"I felt like drinking. But not alone," he explained as he turned and sat down. His engine slowed down to idle as he relaxed and nodded to his room mate. A warm feeling flowed through him as she returned his smile and invitation. Yes, it was good to have a close friend like her.

Returning his friendly smile, Raptor accepted the offered drink and sat down next to him. She was glad that he had chosen to drink with a friend over drinking alone. This showed her that the healing process had truly begun within the red mech. A sense of accomplishment settled over her as she joked with him. For while she would never realize her own dream; as an immortal Soul Flyer she could find satisfaction in helping others realize their own. Yes, she'd always live through the lives of those around her. For this was the card handed to her by fate.

They drank and reminisced until Cybertron's star peaked over the horizon.

--

Please review..


	7. Inner Strength

**Inner Strength**

"Um, Mom?" Tigress's voice suddenly filled the office.

Looking up in surprise, Raptor's optics locked with those of her stray daughter whom had just teleported into her office. Standing up with a smile, she walked around the desk that was piled high with paperwork and embraced the deep blue femme. A warm feeling spread up from her core, for no matter what mistakes Tigress had made, she was her daughter – and Raptor had missed her deeply.

"I'm sorry Mom, I know I shouldn't have. But- " Tigress broke out into tears as she buried her face into Raptor's intake. She was ashamed for what she'd done to her dad, so ashamed that she hadn't dared come back until she had no choice.

Raptor stroked her daughter's wing. "Shhh, things happen Tigress. You can't help who you fall in love with," she whispered. She understood the overwhelming passion of fresh love, hadn't she almost destroyed an entire planet for it once?

"So how's dad?" the blue Seeker asked. She feared that he'd never forgive her for stealing his bond mate.

"He's getting over it. You know he's my room mate now?" the older femme asked. Pulling away, she sat down and motioned for Tigress to do the same. She could see the shame running through every bolt of her daughter.

Tigress sat down heavily. She was a little surprised that Optimus would end up rooming with her mother, but then again, Raptor and he had been good friends. "Do you think he'd forgive us?" Her voice was filled with hope.

"I think so. Where's Jetfire?" Raptor raised one of her optic ridges in curiosity.

"Well, um, he's kind've waiting until I give him the 'all clear'," Tigress admitted.

Raptor leaned back and studied her daughter. Suspecting that there was far more going on than her daughter merely getting homesick. "So why have you chosen to come back?" she asked.

Tigress looked down at the floor. "Well, um, I'm getting close to delivery."

The older femme's optics widened and she gripped her daughter's shoulders. "You're PREGNANT?!" she exclaimed.

Tigress merely nodded, not daring to look up into Raptor's optics.

"Well that's great!" the gray/green femme exclaimed excitedly. For she was going to be a grandmother again! "Well, after we tell Prime – we need to start building, don't we?" Standing up, she grabbed her reluctant daughter and began dragging her down the Embassy hall.

"But mom, I don't think I can face him," Tigress stammered. She tried to pull away from her mother's grip.

Raptor looked at her steadily. "You can, and you will. And when Jetfire gets some kahuna's – then he's got to too!" she was using her disciplining tone that Tigress knew oh-so-well from her youth. Bowing her head, she followed her mother down the hall. Knowing she had no choice but to ask Optimus for his forgiveness.

--

Optimus heard a rap on his office door, looking up, he nodded to his room mate as she poked her head in. Sliding in, the femme closed the door behind her.

"You got a few free minutes?" she asked him. The tone of her voice told him that something rather serious was going on.

Pushing his paperwork aside, Optimus nodded and leaned back in his seat.

Uncharacteristically, Raptor plopped herself down on his desk. Her leg rubbing his side as her crimson optics held a strange emotion. "Prime, we're going to be grandparents again soon," she informed him.

A smile crossed his face while happiness spread through his core. "That's great!" he replied as he hugged her. But the hug she gave in return left something to be wanted. Pulling away, he realized that something was very, very wrong. Looking into her optics, he didn't see the total joy that one should expect by the news.

"So what's the catch Raptor? What's wrong?" he asked. As a feeling of unease spread through him.

She put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing her fingers lightly against his frame. "It's Tigress that's pregnant," she said softly. Her optics spoke volumes.

His core felt like he'd taken a direct hit from Megatron's cannon! Sinking down into his chair, Optimus shook his head in denial. He'd fought so hard to push those feelings back into the recesses of his mind. Back, where he couldn't feel the pain of Jetfire's betrayal every waking moment of his life – but now that betrayal smacked him in the face. His own daughter would again have Jetfire's sparklings. And this time, it was because Jetfire loved her.

Yes, he was going to be a grandfather again. But could he honestly look at his daughter and tell her that he was happy for her? Could he look at the resulting sparklings as anything more than a testament to Jetfire's disloyalty? His thoughts flashed wildly through his meta; As his emotional turmoil began to give way to confusion.

Then he felt arms surround his trembling frame. He gave no resistance as he was pulled into their safety. Smashing his helm tightly against her cockpit, he felt the warm vibrations of her idling plasma engines flow through him. Her lips kissed the top of his helm as she told him that she understood his pain. Those gentle hands rubbing his back in comforting circles. He wanted her to block the pain of reality, to pretend everything was like it once was.

"Optimus, our grandsparklings will be innocent of what Jetfire did. Don't blame them, accept them, learn to love them," she whispered into his audios.

He shuddered, trying to control his tears. She was so right. He had to look past the wrong, and accept the future grandsparklings. They were innocent, they were family, they needed to be loved and cherished – regardless of who the sire was. Gulping down his feelings, he nodded to her words. He would somehow accept and love the sparklings.

Feeling him nod, Raptor gently kissed the top of his helm again and squeezed him. She knew that this would be the hardest trial that Prime would ever face. For she had seen the true depth of his internal strife concerning Jetfire; but if he got through this, then he'd be whole again.

"Tigress is young, she didn't think, she didn't understand the pain she would cause you. She's filled with shame for what she did. Can you forgive her?" Raptor's gentle voice prodded him. "You've been young once, you know the stupid decisions made on a whim."

He tensed, trying to fight his anger and outrage at his daughter's actions. But again, the femme was right. He had been just as impetuous as Tigress all those years ago. Letting his emotions override his common sense, time and time again. And Tigress had thought he was off lined when Jetfire had approached her. She thought Jetfire was truly alone. And by the time Raptor had returned with Prime, Tigress had been in love with his bond mate. But even though he could conceivably excuse her part of the mess based on her inexperience – could he actually forgive her. Could he love her as his daughter again?

"I know it's difficult. And no one expects you to forget. But Tigress needs her father right now. Can you forgive her?" the Seeker's soft voice pleaded with him.

"I don't know," he whispered. His voice filled with pain.

"Can you at least talk with her? Tell her that you to can try to rebuild some kind of relationship?" Raptor lifted his chin with a finger, forcing his optics to meet her warm ruby orbs.

Behind his mask, his lip trembled. He knew it meant everything to Raptor to have the family strong. And both he and Tigress were part of that unit. So whether he liked it or not, Tigress would always be part of his life. Raptor had done so much for him, he owed it to her to try and forgive Tigress. "I'll talk with her, but I just don't know…" he answered honestly.

She ran her fingers down his cheek and the side of his facemask. "I know how hard this is for you Prime. But you're going to have to face Jetfire again. You're going to have to forgive so that you can truly move on."

His fingers trembled as he considered the truth to her statement. Was he strong enough to do it? To face the one he'd given his core too – who had thrown it by the wayside?

"Shhhh, you won't face it alone, my friend. I will stand with you throughout. Just as I promised I would," Raptor kissed his cheek. Her optics gleamed with her concern over him. "Use my strength, Prime."

Warmth flowed over him as he knew he wouldn't have to face the terrible pain alone again. She was more than just a mere friend to him, she was family. "I'll try, Raptor. I'll try," he said in a voice so low that the femme could barely hear it.

--

Tigress fidgeted in both shame and nervousness. She stood outside Prime's office door, facing the silently accusing glances of all of his officers in the Central Command. Keeping her optics leveled at her feet, she knew that she deserved every angry glare that came her way. She was no better than slag for what she'd done. She knew it – they knew it. And now she was here to face the music.

She prayed that Optimus could forgive her. Could one day joke and play with the sparklings now within her. But Raptor had warned her not to expect an overnight miracle. For Tigress and Jetfire had caused the big mech an immense amount of emotional pain. Tigress gulped in shame, trying to control the outward tremble of her wings.

"Tigress, come in," Raptor said quietly as she opened the door a crack.

Gripping her hands together in nervousness, Tigress fought to control herself as she went inside.

Keeping her optics glued to the floor in shame, the blue femme couldn't even glance up at her father's face. Raptor left her side, to go stand behind Prime. She laid her hands comfortingly on both his shoulders as she showed her emotional support for him. "I believe you have something to say, Tigress?" her musical voice inquired.

Tigress gulped down the nausea rising from her primary core. Shifting nervously from foot to foot, she tried to build up her courage to say it. To admit she was totally wrong, admit she was totally in love, and ask Prime if he could conceivably ever forgive her. "Um, I'm really sorry for what I… uh… did…" she stammered, her voice breaking. "But .. uh.. I love Jetfire.. and I'm.. uh .. Pregnant.." She thought she was going to overload, her intakes came on, trying desperately to keep her engines within normal operating temps. "Um.. can you forgive me?... Dad.." There! She'd said it, she'd actually said it!

Optimus studied the ashamed young Seeker. His chassis tensed with his effort to contain his emotions. Raptor's fingers kneaded his shoulders, giving him the strength to maintain his emotional control in front of Tigress. He knew what he needed to do, to say. He knew he had to move past this, to heal. But he'd rather face a dozen Megatrons, than do this – for that'd be far easier! But he'd promised Raptor that he'd try. And unlike Jetfire, Raptor wouldn't abandon him – she'd stand by him and help him through it.

"I can't say that I'll ever truly forgive what you did," he began. His voice was low with pain. "But I can forgive you." With that he lowered his head, unable to say anything more to the blue femme.

Raptor nodded at her daughter to leave. The trembling blue Seeker, kept her optics to the ground as she slid out the door and slunk down the hall. Every optic in the Command Center locked with anger and disgust on her thin wings.

Putting her arms around Optimus, she felt how high his core temperature had risen. He was truly fighting an internal battle against his renewed pain again. "I'm proud of you Prime. You are a very strong mech," she whispered in his audio.

He curled his fingers around her arm and leaned back into the comforting embrace. It wasn't him that was strong. He was so weak that he doubted he could even stand up right now. It was her emotional support that was strong. It seemed to lift him and carry him along. "Thank you for standing by me through this, you don't know how much this means to me," he admitted to her.

She kissed the top of his helm. "Yes I do, Prime. We are friends, we are family. I told you once that family stands together. Don't ever forget that."

--

Please review..


	8. Facing the Ex

Facing the Ex

**Facing the Ex**

Optimus tried to stop his left hand from twitching as he checked himself over for scuff marks. It had started twitching this morning, after Raptor had told him of the arranged meeting with Jetfire tonight. He knew it was the nervous fluxing in his systems which were causing it, but he just couldn't seem to get his internal strife back under control.

He didn't know what the hell he was going to say to his former bond mate. Part of him wanted to beat the slogger into a new alt mode for his infidelity. To make Jetfire feel some of the pain that he'd felt for the last couple of months. The mere thought of his fist against the piece of slag's faceplate caused a rather warm feeling to flow through his systems. But he knew that wouldn't be a highly productive way to go about it.. Even though he'd have to admit that there'd be some satisfaction afterward.

No, Raptor was right, he'd need to try and handle this like the mature mech and leader that he was. No matter how much it hurt inside to look at the freagin' bastard and say he'd try and forgive him. Yes, years from now, Prime knew he'd feel more satisfaction if he handled this like the strong and mature mech that he wanted to be. Granted, he really didn't feel like that mech right now. But he'd try, and that was the best that he could tell himself.

He felt a light hand on his shoulder. Tearing himself out of his thoughts, Optimus turned around and met the optics of his loyal friend. The femme that had stood by him, regardless of the wrong he'd done to her all those years ago. She had now become his rock, his strength. The gently guiding force to help him rebuild his life without Jetfire.

"I know its going to be very hard," she said softly. "But I know you can do it." Her optics showed her belief in him, her faith in his inner strength.

Reaching up, he curled his fingers around her hand. "I hope you're right. Because I'm still wanting to beat him into a new alt mode." It was pointless not to be honest with the femme, for she could seemingly read his mind.

She patted his shoulder with her other hand, as her optics locked with his. "But you're stronger than that Prime. Believe in yourself." At least she hoped he was stronger than that, but she couldn't blame him if he ended up beating the fire outt've the shuttle. And she wouldn't stop him either.

Giving her a friendly hug, he prayed that he was truly as strong as she seemed to think he was. Because his urge to change Jetfire's alt mode, was very strong.

"I'll admit that part of me, wants to see him in a new alt mode," she snickered in his audio.

Pulling away from her, he looked at her a little confused. Seeing her grin, he knew she was just trying to lighten the mood a little. Relaxing slightly, he shrugged. "Guess we'll see how it goes then." At least it was obvious that she knew the internal struggle he was going through. Then she wouldn't be surprised if that's what ended up happening.

She opened the door as she held her hand out to him. "Shall we?"

--

Waiting on the solitary hilltop, Raptor and Optimus watched as Tigress and Jetfire banked around them. Prime felt the older femme squeeze his hand in support, as the shuttle transformed and landed about one hundred feet from them. Turning to her briefly, he nodded, and then left her as he strolled up to Jetfire. Every inch of him, fighting the urge to just say nothing - and start beating the slogger. But he tried to not let this outwardly show. He didn't want the shuttle to know just how deeply he had been hurt.

Tigress landed next to her mother. Her optics still focused on the ground in shame over the whole situation. With drooping wings she accepted her mother's arm around her shoulders. She watched her father with terror in her optics, knowing that he could easily off line her mate if he so chose.

"We stay out of this. It's between them now," Raptor whispered to her. Grabbing her daughter's arm tightly, the femme made it obvious that she would keep the blue Seeker from interfering.

"But what if dad tries to kill him?" Tigress's whisper was full of fear. Her whole frame trembled at the mere thought of it. She knew that both of them deserved this, but it still didn't make it any easier.

Raptor looked steadily at the young femme. "Then Jetfire just has to deal with the beating. He deserves it," she stated flatly. The tone of her voice telling her daughter that there was no arguing the facts.

Tigress gulped in trepidation, she knew that she deserved one as well. But Raptor and Optimus seemed to blame Jetfire more than her for some reason. She didn't think this was right, for she was an adult now wasn't she? But they seemed to feel that because Jetfire was a lot older, that he had somehow forced her to fall for him.

--

"Hey Prime, long time," Jetfire said. His normal cockiness seemingly somewhat subdued. He studied his former bond mate and could see the tell-tale signs that Prime was trying to control his 'battlelust'. From all their years together, Jetfire knew that it wouldn't take much for them to boil over. His engines idled a little higher in anxiety over the pending violence. But he deserved every lick that Optimus chose to dish out, didn't he?

"Yes, you could say that," Optimus agreed. His amber optics gleaming in controlled anger. His cooling fans came on, trying to stop the heat that was starting to build in his primary systems.

Jetfire heard Prime's coolant systems click on. His own hydraulic pressure shot up as he realized just how close the big ground mech was to really blowing a fuse. Shifting uneasily, the shuttle tried to think of what he should say. "Well, guess you heard, huh?" the shuttle said as he shrugged and nodded towards Tigress and Raptor.

Optimus stayed quiet for a second, trying to keep his anger under control. His systems beginning to max out his coolant capacity. "Yes, I guess I should congratulate you – but I'll admit I'm not pleased in the least."

Jetfire's engines pulsed a little in anxiety. He knew that tone of voice very, very well. And a Decepticon was usually given a new alt mode afterward. Granted, now he was Prime's target – and he knew the mech had every right to beat the living daylights out of him. While Jetfire didn't think any Seeker could ever match him in the sky, he knew that there was no way he could even hope to hold his own against Optimus. Yep, good chance he'd have a new alt mode.

"Ya, guess I owe you an apology for that," Jetfire said dismissively. He wasn't good at apologizing for anything, so Prime'd know that this was the best he could do. Wouldn't he?

The dismissive tone in Jetfire's voice grated every sensor in the big mech's frame. Rage boiled over. _Ok, that was the last straw!_ He thought as he hit his ex with an upper right hook so fast that Jetfire never saw it coming. The big shuttle flew backwards and ended up sprawled on the ground. Glaring at him, Prime stood still and watched his old comrade slowly sit up.

Spitting out energon from his split lip, Jetfire was amazed to find his facemask so heavily dented that it now hung haphazardly by just one latch. Taking it off, he threw the twisted metal on the ground in disgust. Sitting up slowly, he shook his head to try and reset his balance sensors. "Well, guess I deserved that one," he admitted to Prime. He just prayed that it was the last hit he'd have to take over this whole situation.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that Jetfire – and we both know that," Prime growled. He was still trying to control his violent instincts, for he knew Raptor and Tigress were watching. But the feel of his fist against Jetfire's face – sure had felt good! And he knew that at least Raptor'd understand. Hadn't she said as much back in their quarters?

Jetfire slowly stood up. Holding his hands out from his sides, he cocked his head at the big ground mech. "Well Prime, I guess we might as well get this over with. I'm a piece of cheatin' slag. I know it – you know it. But I'm in love with her, and I ain't taken that back." His optics locked with Prime's, the slight cockiness back in his voice. Jetfire'd rather take a beating, than truly grovel in front of any mech.

Jetfire's words pushed him past his ability to contain his rage. Without a second thought, Prime hit him again and again. The big shuttle staggered under the onslaught, but managed to stay on his feet. Jetfire didn't offer any defense, knowing he fully deserved what he got. And he knew that if he actually tried to fight back, it'd just push the big mech into a true frenzy. He had no hope of even holding his own against Optimus - and they both knew it. Finally, Optimus stopped punching him and stepped back.

Looking at the former love of his life, now standing there covered in his own energon, Optimus realized that he didn't love the mech anymore! He saw the shuttle for the pathetic mech he really was. Jetfire was so cocky, because he had to hide his own insecurities! And being around Prime had only made these insecurities grow. Jetfire had taken up with the young Tigress, partially because he had found someone who had finally looked up to HIM. It was truly pathetic how the older shuttle had snatched up the inexperienced young Seeker, truly pathetic..

While Optimus had always looked at their bonding as one of two equals, Jetfire hadn't. This realization staggered the big red mech. And as Jetfire wiped away the dripping energon from his face, amazingly, Prime started to feel sorry for him.

"So do you really love her, or is she simply a piece of aft until you find something better?" Optimus challenged him. Even though Tigress had torn their relationship apart, she was his daughter. His paternal instincts now came to the fore. He had to know, for if Jetfire did the same thing to Tigress, the big mech would have a very hard time not off lining him for it.

Jetfire spit some energon out of his mouth. "No, I'm in love with her one hundred percent. I won't leave her," he answered. In his core he knew he spoke the truth.

Optimus got up in the shuttle's face. "You said that to me once," he growled. His brilliant amber optics flaming in accusation.

Meeting Optimus's optics with his own, Jetfire gave him the honest answer he was looking for. "I thought I was in love with you. I was really in love with the excitement of being next to you in battle; of thinking of myself as your equal. I'm nothing but a flyboy. I can't lead like you. I can't be your equal. I know that now." Jetfire looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I hurt you Prime, but I do love Tigress with everything I've got." The normal cockiness had finally left his voice, he was finally being totally honest - with both himself and Prime.

Prime felt his anger cool slightly. He now knew that it wasn't because of his own weaknesses that Jetfire had left him – but Jetfire's own. But he could truly never entirely forgive Jetfire for his actions. He could just accept the mech for the pathetic mech that he really was. But he wasn't about to let the shuttle ever forget that he'd always be watching him, waiting for him to screw up with Prime's daughter. Grabbing the shuttle by his throat, Optimus almost touched his facemask to Jetfire's bared lips as he glowered at him. "I'll forgive you Jetfire, but not your actions. And if you EVER do the same to Tigress – you'd better never come back."

With that, he dropped the mech. The big shuttle collapsing to the ground in a pool of his own spilt energon. Turning swiftly, Prime strode up to Raptor and roughly grabbed her hand. Pulling her along as he marched away from his former bond mate and his daughter. Not wanting to talk to either one any longer.

--

"Shhh, you don't need to explain anything to me," Raptor said softly. Her gentle hand lay across his grill, her fingers doodling comforting circles on his armor. She didn't blame the mech in the least for his actions. In fact, it had felt very good to see him beat the hell outt've the cocky shuttle.

Optimus lay on the couch with his head in his best friend's lap. She had listened as he had drank and bemoaned about how blind he had been for all those years. Her understanding optics and kind words, slowly began to calm him down.

Now, the over-energized haze began to settle over him. Looking up at the femme, he studied her as she calmly watched TV. He still couldn't quite believe that after everything he'd done to her back on Earth during the war – that she would stand loyally by his side as a friend. Her inner strength just amazed him.

Yes, he could see how Starscream had gotten so attached so quickly to this femme. That confused Seeker had seen the femme's mental strength, and had sought to use it to help his. Just as Prime was now doing. Optimus sighed, for if it hadn't been for the war, he knew Raptor would've probably been bond mate to that red Seeker by now. But the war had taken everything from her – including Starscream.

Despite this, she had the strength to rebuild her life. Even to build a nation of Earth-born mechs without any help from Cybertron. And here she was, quietly helping him rebuild his own life. Without asking anything in return.

No, she was probably never going to be interested in a bulky ground mech like him. But he hoped she'd eventually find someone. For if any Seeker deserved that – she did.

He just hoped that he'd find someone like her to call his own one day.

--

As Optimus's optics dimmed in defragmentation, Raptor looked down at him and smiled. He was truly on the road to healing now that he had faced his ex, and accepted the break up. She traced his helm with her fingertips, enjoying the feel of his living metal. Her fingers danced over the contrasting yellow plate in the center of his helm's front. Her optics appraising the fine workmanship that had gone into it.

Moving her fingers down to his bared face, she traced his lips. Yes, one day another mech would take these again. Make Prime's lips his own. And Optimus would again be happily bonded.

Yes, she did find herself attracted to the big ground mech. His intelligence and maturity made her enjoy every minute that she spent around him. But sadly, he wasn't attracted to femmes – and she knew better than to ever try to force it. For that would just cause strain in their friendship, which she valued highly.

Deciding not to get up and go to her room for defrag, Raptor just shut down while she sat there with his head in her lap. For this was the only way she'd ever get to hold him like this.

--

Please review..


	9. New Life

New Life

**New Life**

Striding up the stairs to the observation room, Optimus walked to the clear plexiglass wall that overlooked the building bay. His hands gripped the brass rail tightly as he watched Raptor helping Tigress put the finishing touches onto the new chassis's. His emotions were conflicting, for he did thrill at watching Raptor as she built new life. In his meta he could imagine that these were her first brood – those first daughters of his, that he'd not had the opportunity to see born. In a sense, he was getting the experience that he'd missed. But on the other hand, this new life was testament to his ex's infidelity – and though he'd promised himself that he wouldn't treat these sparklings any differently than the others – it was still a bittersweet feeling.

"It's beautiful isn't it Prime?" Alexis's voice asked. Her voice filled with wistfulness as she stared down at the femmes.

Looking down at the woman, Prime nodded thoughtfully. "Yes it is Alexis," he agreed.

He watched as the older femme seemed to lovingly caress the fuselage of one of the unsparked chassis. All the new sparklings would be flyers - Stealth Seekers; to be more specific. Earth Mech Command had imported in the jet fighters from their home base, so that they could be modified for the sparklings. The Earth Command femmes had comandered this bay, and the Cybertronian medics could only stand back and observe in curiosity as they built these Seekers to the same alien specs that the Earth Seekers all were.

Alexis continued to watch them, her curiosity as strong as the Cybertronian's as to why the femmes were so specific about how they retrofitted the chassis. "I wonder why the Earth mech's continue to use Raptor's general specs? They're so different from your Seekers."

Optimus shrugged, for he really had no idea why this was either. But though the Earth Seekers were of a completely different design than the Cybertronian Seekers – they all still had the same natural sleekness. This trait Prime had always secretly found irresistible. So different from the bulkiness of ground mechs like himself. He caught himself studying the gray/green femme intently, wishing he was the chassis that she was currently perfecting. Her fingers running lightly over sensitive circuits… Caressing hidden servos…

Shaking his head, he brought himself back into reality. Just why in Primus' name he'd fallen into that line of thoughts – he just didn't understand. For he knew Raptor wasn't interested in him that way. He'd known that when he had first moved in with her. So why was he now catching himself thinking about her like that?!

"So is it really true that Tigress's sisters are going to adopt the sparklings?" Alexis asked quietly. She just couldn't believe that the blue femme and Jetfire would just leave their children like that.

The big mech nodded solemnly. "That is true Alexis," he said in a low voice. Because of the hostility the couple had felt from all the mechs on Cybertron, they didn't feel comfortable staying. In a sense, Optimus felt sorry for them, but they had dug their own hole with their decision – so now they had to live with the consequences. And those consequences meant that until the sparklings were ready to truly live-on-the-wing, that other family members would be raising them.

Her lip trembled with emotion, for Alexis knew why the couple felt they had to do this. "It's just not right Prime. Why can't everyone just forgive them? You did," she said softly.

"It takes time, and right now they must face the consequences of their actions. No matter how hard it is to bear." His shoulders drooped slightly, for he did feel horribly for his daughter. On the other hand, he still didn't feel that much pity for Jetfire.

Warmth spread through his core as he watched the dull gray/green femme inspect the circuitry of the three Seeker chassis yet another time. She was as thorough and careful with her work on them, as she was in helping him through his emotional healing. Such a strong and loyal Matriarch of the Earth mech family, Prime felt truly blessed to be included in that family!

--

"It's time," Raptor said softly. Putting her arms around Tigress, she gave her daughter a warm embrace.

"Do they all have to watch?" Tigress asked. Her wings trembled in apprehension as she looked up at all the gathered Cybertronian medics watching from the observation decks. Many others also watched; those mechs all dating her sisters. She had never liked being the center of attention, and now every mech that watched knew that she was nothing but a cheating piece of slag for who she had taken as her bond mate. Those accusing optics felt like they were drilling holes right through her fuselage.

Raptor squeezed her daughter's slumped shoulders. "The medics need to know how this occurs, since they will be the ones assisting Earth femmes here in the future." She glanced around at the other watching mechs, those that she considered her future son-in-laws of a sort. "And the other mechs will all be sires one day, so they need to understand as well."

The blue femme shivered, she knew her mother was right. And as much damage as her actions had caused, perhaps some of them would begin to forgive her now. "Can we come home to Earth one day? Will they treat us better there?" she asked hopefully.

Smiling warmly, the older femme nodded. "You know family will always welcome you, and forgive you."

Relief flooded over Tigress, for if she could eventually convince Jetfire – they'd have a home again. With mechs that wouldn't stare at them with accusations in their optics. Her wings straightened with that thought, her spark feeling stronger.

Tearing herself from her mother's arms, Tigress walked up to the first Seeker chassis. Connecting the cables, she smiled at her hovering mother and sisters. She felt happy that the warm circle of her family; was blocking out some of the hostility that was around her.

As the connection was complete between herself and the chassis, she felt a pulse within her spark. It seemed to grow, to overwhelm her – and then part of it split off and flowed through the cable. As it flowed, her cores connected to those of the chassis. The Seeker's empty optics began to activate slowly. The amber glow filling them with life, as the sparkling looked into Tigress's optics with a questioning emotion. Tigress gently caressed the side of the sparkling's face, as she felt her battle processor being accessed. Files being copied and downloaded as the sparkling learned even as she was born.

"Mother?" the sparkling asked, her voice filled with fear and wonder. She looked around her at all the faces, and trembled in anxiety.

"Shhh, it will be ok," Tigress said softly as she surrounded the youngster with her arms. Looking over the sparkling's wing, she locked optics with IceOwl and nodded. "Don't be afraid, Auntie Ice will protect you," she whispered to her daughter. Disconnecting the cables, she stepped back as her sister surrounded the youngster with her arms. IceOwl gave Tigress an understanding nod, silently promising to raise her niece as her own.

Tigress felt like her core was being kicked repeatedly, but she knew this was the only way. The sparklings couldn't fly for a long time, and she and Jetfire did not feel welcomed here by the mechs. Gripping her fingers tightly in a fist, Tigress approached the second Seeker chassis. Telling herself that she should thank Primus that her sisters stood by her, and had eagerly volunteered to take in her sparklings.

She watched IceOwl slowly lead the sparkling away as she plugged into the next Seeker chassis. Her optics locked with those of her youngest sister, Blacktop. The big black femme was keeping her optics down, shifting uneasily from foot-to-foot. She had tried to argue with Tigress, offering to kick every mech's aft who gave the couple a problem. But Tigress had been firm in her decision to leave. The young femme's loyalty to her, had filled Tigress with warmth, and she knew that Blacktop and Hotshot would do their best to raise her sparkling right.

Her spark again swelled and separated. The amber optics activating and looking into hers, even as the sparkling drained more of her power cores and copied her system programs. Before the young male could ask, Blacktop's arms encircled him, pulling him safely against her grill. As Tigress disconnected from him, Blacktop again looked at her with hopeful optics. The blue femme shook her head and patted her sister to leave with him.

Turning her back before Blacktop could see her tears of regret; Tigress gulped her sorrow down and plugged into the final chassis. She felt Falcon's soft hand on her wing, and met her half-sister's tear-filled red optics. "Are you sure?" the silver femme whispered.

As her spark began to grow, Tigress merely nodded and mumbled her thanks to her sisters. Falcon wiped away her tears and prepared to accept Tigress's last sparkling – as her own.

The sparkling femme's amber optics activated, but looked into Falcon's. Even as she downloaded from her mother and pulled the last of the blue femme's energy. As Tigress disconnected and slipped to the floor, the sparkling fell into Falcon's embrace; believing her to be her mother.

Optimus and Raptor caught Tigress. Hefting his limp daughter into his arms, he carried her outside. The gathered medics, moved silently out of his way – as they glanced at each other with understanding optics. Looking down at his deactivated daughter's limp air frame, his amber optics filled with grief over the decision that the young femme had forced herself to make.

Jetfire waited alone out on the shuttle landing area. His optics filled with concern for his mate. "Is she ok?" he asked, as Optimus handed her limp form to him.

"She's drained to critical. You need to take her to a place where her solar cells can recharge her," Raptor said quietly. Her optics solemnly studied the white shuttle, praying that he'd truly take care of Tigress.

The shuttle nodded, still trying to avoid Optimus's optics, he looked pleadingly at Raptor. "How are the sparklings?"

"They're strong. They're now with their new families," Raptor told him. Her gentle tone told him that she'd make sure of their proper raising.

He finally met Prime's optics. "I'm real sorry Prime, real sorry." His voice broke with emotion.

Optimus returned his gaze with a hardness in his brilliant amber orbs. "Prove it, take care of my daughter." Turning around, Prime walked back to the bay.

Raptor nodded at the trembling shuttle, patting his wing in farewell. She was the only one to stand and watch, as the big flyer carried her blue daughter away from Cybertron.

--

"We'll never know if it was the right decision," Raptor said quietly. She sat and watched the rambunctious play of the three grandsparklings she was babysitting. They hid and darted around the ruins of the bombed out building. Laughing and taunting, not even realizing that their surroundings had been caused by fear and hate.

"But it was the right decision – for them," Optimus relied. He was still torn up about how Tigress must've felt, but the sparklings were growing strong in their minds and skills – under the loving guidance of their aunts and uncles. Their innocence and love, had helped Prime heal even further. For he had truly come to love them; more than he'd ever loved another mech.

"Yes, all sparklings need is love, guidance and protection. They don't care who they call mom or dad – just that they have one." Raptor sighed. She remembered fondly, seeing six sparkling Seekers playing; those first six that had been 'born' on Earth. It didn't seem that long ago. Yet, here she was babysitting her grandsparklings.

Optimus looked over at his best friend. The most loving and loyal friend he'd ever known. He was glad that he could also call her 'family'. But sadness fell over him, for he doubted that he'd ever find a mech to date – that was her equal. And he knew, Raptor'd never look his way like that. So even though he found himself thinking about her in that way, he didn't dare even consider ever asking her out. That would just ruin their friendship, and he valued that friendship highly.

Raptor smiled as she saw that far away look in Prime's optics, figuring that he was trying to picture his daughters when they were this age. She was a little sad that he hadn't been involved in their raising, but at least he could now have the enjoyment with his grandsparklings. Chuckling a little in her meta, she thought how ironic life truly was. For if it weren't for the very war that had kept Prime from knowing his daughters for so long – he'd have never gotten so damaged that she was forced to emergency bond with him.

Yes, if it hadn't been for the war – the gay mech would've never had sparklings.. Much less grandsparklings… And she would always have those wonderful memories of feeling his spark pulsating as one with hers, his hands roving over her air frame, his lips on hers… She forced herself out of those thoughts and looked sideways at the big mech. Thanking Primus that his optics were locked on the playful antics of the grandsparklings. He'd have never welcomed that look of lust that must've just crossed her face…..

--

Please review..


	10. Panning Manuevers

Planning Manuveurs

**Planning Maneuvers**

Optimus heard a rap on his office door. Looking up, he nodded for the mech to enter. He was slightly surprised when Demolisher walked in.

"Um, Prime sir. Are you ready to go?" the mech asked. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, still not sure about how to act around his new Commander.

Prime cocked his head in curiosity, as far as he knew there was nothing but paperwork on his schedule today. "Go where Demolisher?" he asked.

"Well, uh, the valley where we're planning at." Demolisher looked down at the ground, he hoped Prime wouldn't get angry that he'd apparently forgotten the appointment.

"What valley? And just what are we planning?" Optimus narrowed his amber optics, for he knew he'd never heard of this on his schedule!

Demolisher was now getting a little anxious; if this was Megatron, he'd have been pounded to the floor by now! Since the Alliance was still fairly new, he still wasn't sure what to expect out of his new leader. "Um, sir, the.. um.. maneuvers," he stammered. His engines revved slightly at the anticipated angry response.

Now Prime was absolutely certain there must have been some kind of screw up! "What maneuvers? I've never heard of this at all," he declared. Holding out his hand, he demanded the paperwork that the nervous Decepticon was holding.

The nervous mech fumbled with some paperwork, and handed it to Prime. "Well.. um.. sir.. You signed the agreement that this 'show' would be a joint thing between the Commands. And.. um.. signed that you'd personally command our side.. um.. sir!" His coolant fans came on, as his internal temperature skyrocketed with his anxiety over this screw up.

Optimus glanced through the paperwork. Sure enough, he'd signed everything the way that Demolisher said. Silently berating himself for not bothering to read the darned thing, he realized he was stuck doing it. For Optimus Prime never backed out of anything he'd said he'd do!

Sighing internally, he nodded to Demolisher to lead the way, and followed the mech out of Cybertron's Command Center.

--

"You know, if we came in at a forty-five degree approach, then rolled and banked hard starboard, it'd look freagin' cool!" Thundercracker said. Leaning over Raptor, he motioned at the points that he thought the second squadron should roll then bank. He made sure to rub his leg against the femme's as he did it. Cutting a coy glance at Skywarp, he silently challenged his wing mate to top it.

Raptor rubbed her chin in thought, completely ignoring the fact that these two Seekers seemed to be playing a subtle game to try and 'catch her optics'. She looked up over the expansive valley. Trying to picture the maneuver in her Meta, she could see the blue Seeker's point. "I like the approach idea, but what about rolling and then going vertical for a thousand. After which, go into a loop, meeting the other squad at the apex?"

"Hmm, chance we might stall trying to vertical that fast," Skywarp mumbled. Standing on Raptor's other side; he leaned over the map, his wing rubbing lightly across her side. His optics locked with Thundercracker's as he enjoyed the other male Seeker's narrowed optics in silent reply to his 'move'. The two of them had been playing this coy game for weeks now, both of them trying to position themselves to get the 'favor' of the Earth Mech Commander. Whoever caught her optic, could very well become the most influential Decepticon around. And have access to Earth Mech Commands' immense wealth and political influence. Courting the single femme, was truly the easiest way for a con to increase his rank and power.

They all looked back at the map, discussing various ideas and maneuvers. Both males,

were still trying to think of new subtle moves, to 'out flirt' the other.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Optimus said as he and Demolisher strolled up to the group of Seekers.

All of the Seekers looked up as one, expressions of surprise on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" Thundercracker asked. He narrowed his red optics as he looked at Raptor's 'roommate'. Since the Decepticon Seeker merely considered the ground mech as potential competition for the femme he was trying to get 'closer' to.

Demolisher looked from Seeker to Seeker, "Well, uh, that's what the request you sent us wanted." His core temperature again started to rise, for after the obvious confusion on Prime's part back at the Command Center – he really didn't want to deal with another screw up. It was too nerve racking!

Raptor and Skywarp exchanged a bemused glance. "I thought this was just an aerial show," Skywarp asked her. His optics also narrowed slightly as he studied Prime, his thoughts running along similar lines as his wing mate's.

She shrugged, "So did I." She reached her hand out toward the two ground mechs, motioning for them to hand her the paperwork. Glancing through it, she began to mutter something about daughters under her breath.

Handing it back to Prime, she smiled. "Well, I guess we'll need to assign a couple squads of mobile artillery units to this show."

The two male Seekers exchanged a wary glance, not likely this development in the least.

"Mobile artillery – for what?" Thundercracker demanded to know. His intakes fluxed in irritation at both the ground mechs interruption and the fact that the Seekers might have to now share the spotlight with them.

"For the 6 inch mortar rounds of fireworks," Raptor explained. She was still grinning inside, having recognized the paperwork as having originated from Blacktop's office. For a femme so young – the bitch was indeed conniving!

Skywarp's optics narrowed suspiciously. Did they really expect them to fly with fireworks going off all around them!? This was outrageous to say the least! "Fireworks! Why in Vector Sigma would we have fireworks!?"

Raptor chuckled, "Because, that's apparently the request we sent to Cybertron Command." She could picture Blacktop snickering all the way back to her quarters after sending that particular request out. Granted, Raptor thought she should be a little ticked, but something about this entire situation made it hysterical. Especially the looks on the two flirtatious male Seeker's faces when Optimus had walked up, now that had truly been a Kodak moment!

"You mean; you didn't know about this?" Optimus queried. His amber optics narrowed at his room mate, for she seemed to think this whole srew up was funny for some reason.

His room mate shot him a look, "Nope, but I guarantee that certain daughters of yours knew about this." She loved it when that black daughter of his, pulled a stunt on the mech. To see him backpedal was hysterical.

Why did she always call them 'his daughters' when they caused trouble, and 'her daughters' when they didn't?! Optimus would never understand it! "So you didn't send this request out?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope," she simply said. Her grin showing him that she wasn't going to let him live down the fact that he didn't check with her to confirm.

"But we've already prepaid for the order," he said. A sinking feeling in his core told him that he was now busted for not reading paperwork before signing it. That damned black daughter of his was a smart little aft!

The femme shrugged, "Guess we'll modify our plans then." It didn't really bother her much to go back through the entire planning process again. In fact, it would be humorous to see how these two Seekers would change their 'subtle' physical flirting techniques – with her room mate there. She knew they considered the big ground mech as possible competition; which was all the more hysterical in itself, since she knew he was gay.

The other Cybertronians were shifting unneasily as they listened to the two Commanders discuss the unauthorized change in plans. The two male Seekers not liking the fact that they'd have to share the spotlight with ground mechs, and Demolisher expecting one or the other of the Commanders to blow a fuse over the intentional mix-up! Yet, both Prime and Raptor seemed to be taking it in stride.

Optimus sighed; his daughters were forever getting him into situations like this! Walking over to the map spread over the table, he glanced at what the Seekers had been discussing. "So, how many Seeker squads are involved?"

They all turned back to the map, now discussing how to choreograph the maneuvers of the Seekers with each other; but also doing the same with an equal number of mobile light infantry units.

Standing across the table from the three Seekers, Optimus noted how sleek and well-matched the three flyers were. Even though Raptor was a dull-painted stealth Seeker, she seemed to fit right in with the brighter colored males. All of them had the same characteristic sleekness of aerodynamic fighter designs.

Yes, the interest those two male Seekers had in her, was primarily due to her high rank. For Decepticons held position and power, as more desirable to any other characteristic in a potential mate. And for them this would be the easiest way to increase their own rank. They could care less if she was rather plain looking physically. This blatant interest in his room mate was so obvious to Prime's optics. Especially, now that the two males were giving him looks of evaluation as they made sure to stay on either side of the Earth Commander. He knew they hadn't been thrilled when he had moved in with her, for now he was considered as 'possible competition' in their quest for power.

He considered warning her about these two particular Seekers. But, he was merely her room mate, so was it truly his place to tell her who to date?

But, as the months passed and the pain from Jetfire's infidelity began to fade, Optimus had caught himself thinking about the femme more-and-more. She seemed to match him in both intelligence and maturity. These traits held more value in his optics than any position or appearance. He could also tell that she'd be the type that a mech could count on to be faithful.

Internally, he sighed. Yes, none of the quality unbonded Seekers would ever look at a bulky ground mech like him. So who was he kidding, that Raptor might consider ever looking at him as more than a mere friend? She had position and power, and all the sleek and handsome Decepticon Seekers would happily court her. Simply because of her title, she could have any Seeker she wanted.

No, Optimus was merely an average looking ground mech. The only thing Raptor would ever consider him – was as a friend…He was certain of that.

--

Raptor smiled across the table at her room mate. Though the debate over maneuvers was fairly intense amongst the five of them, she couldn't help but glance his way. He was so intelligent and strong, the power obvious in the very way he was built. But as she had watched the depression lift from him these last few months, she had seen the gentle spark within.

Yes, if Prime had a fault; it was that he gave his all to everyone and believed that they'd give the same in return. He wanted to believe the good in everyone. This was why he'd been hurt so deeply by Jetfire.

Now, as she watched him interact with Demolisher, she could see his innate ability to lead. To give others the confidence they needed. The Decepticon was feeding off this encouragement, so unlike what he'd had under Megatron's command. His crimson optics were beginning to get a look of idolization as he talked with the Autobot.

Yes, Demolisher wasn't the brightest mech on the block. But he was loyal once he gave you his oath. And like Prime, the Decepticon had a similar physical strength and power - being a ground Mech. Yes, Demolisher was a decent mech, providing he ever caught Prime's optics.

Raptor sighed; yes she had caught herself thinking more and more about Optimus. But she was just a Seeker. Not built for anything but speed, endurance and maneuverability. She had no strength and power like the tough ground mechs. And worst of all, she was a femme. There was no uncertainty in her mind about Prime's sole interest being in strong male mechs.

The only thing Prime would ever consider her – was as merely a friend. Raptor was certain of that.

--

Please review..


	11. Control of the Remote

Control of the Remote

**Control of the Remote**

"Thanks for the lift," Raptor said to Thundercracker as she leaped off onto the ground. Her thrusters hit the pavement with a light thud, her knees flexing slightly to absorb the shock.

"It'll sure be nice when you've got clearance to fly again," he answered. Though, in a sense he enjoyed the fact she was grounded. This meant she had to depend on others to give her a lift. And it'd been pretty easy to offer right before Skywarp did. He knew the purple Seeker would be seething that he'd done it first. The feeling of satisfaction flowed through him at the mere thought of Skywarp's expression as he had taken off with the femme riding on top of him.

She lightly slapped his blue wing. "But then you won't be able to keep up with me!" she challenged. Her red optics gleamed at the thought of his expression when she left him in her con trails.

"You mean; you'll never shake me off your tail!" the Seeker snorted. His tone told her that he was more than up for a challenge. And he meant that in more ways than one.

Raptor just chuckled as the blue Seeker disappeared in the distance. She sure did miss flying! But at least by catching a lift with Thundercracker, she'd beaten Optimus back to their quarters. Yes, there was an advantage to those Seekers always hanging around. They made her feel young again! She grinned as she strolled towards their quarters. _Perhaps she should start looking at those two more seriously? Even though she'd live long past both of them, it'd be nice to have a dedicated mate for a time. _Yes, she'd have to think on that.

Shaking the thoughts of dating and mates out of her Meta, she threw the door open. Strolling in, she plopped herself down on the hard rubber couch and grabbed the remote. By golly! Tonight SHE would get to watch her shows! Putting her thrusters up on the table, she leaned back and smiled as 'Fire Power' came on.

She just loved a good action-filled show!

--

It'd been a rather long drive from the valley, and Prime couldn't wait to put his feet up when he got home. He was a little happy that Thundercracker had offered a flight to Raptor, since he figured they'd stop for some energon on the way. Knowing those two, they'd get caught up in some debate over air currents or something. In a sense, he was a tad sad, since he enjoyed Raptor's company and would've loved to have given her a lift. But, on the other hand – he'd get home first this time!

He smiled to himself. There was a particular movie that was coming on tonight, and he'd planned to watch it. Whether or not Raptor agreed to or not. It was something about a human that got a strange disease that made him like a God, and how he helped others with the power.

Yes, it was the type of heart warming movie that he had found a taste for. Unlike those violent action flicks that Raptor always seemed to prefer. And if she managed to get home first, there was little hope in getting the damned remote away from her.

Driving into the East Mech Residential Complex, he transformed and headed for their quarters. Thoughts of a relaxing night went through his Meta. His engines slowed to a relaxed idle as he considered the quiet night ahead.

Opening the door, he was dismayed to find his room mate lounging on the couch. Glancing at the big flat screen he saw the familiar intro to his least favorite show.

Groaning inside, he acted like nothing was up and went to grab some energon from the storage unit.

Walking back, his optics noticed the remote lying on the table. A plan began to form in his Meta. _Yes, tonight he would make sure they watched HIS channel! _A mischievous grin spread under his mask as he prepared himself for action. Glancing back up at Raptor, he made sure she didn't notice anything was amiss. Nodding his greeting, he sat down with an apparently exhausted grunt. He relaxed for a moment as he calmed his expression enough to maintain his cool façade as he took his face mask off. He slowly lifted the cube to his lips and took a big sip, forcing himself to express a look of enjoyment at its flavor. Then he nonchalantly leaned forward to set the cube on the table.

In the blink of an optic, the remote was now his, as he swiped it off the table in a blur!

"Hey, give me that!" she yelled. Turning quickly, she made an attempt at grabbing it.

With ease, the strong ground mech kept her hands away from the remote. Grinning mischievously, he swiftly changed the channel to the one with his movie on it. His engines purred in contentment, for now that he had the remote – the femme wasn't getting it back.

"Why you dirty slogger! I'm going to…" Raptor didn't finish her sentence as she lunged for the remote. She jumped on top of him, desperately trying to grab the remote from his hands.

"Now, now, watch your language. That's not becoming of a Commander!" he chided, as he juggled the remote from hand-to-hand, keeping it out of her grasp. His grin spread, for this was quite a fun little game – and by golly, he was going to win it!

Now on top of him, Raptor was making a good effort at retaking the remote. With one arm, he easily tossed her light air frame off of him. Then he settled himself down on the couch, giving her his most cocky look, as she slowly stood up at considered her options.

She stood, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "Just because you are the 'Great Optimus Prime', does not mean you get to take the remote from me!" The tone of her voice told him that she was far from through with her attempts to get it back.

He chuckled, knowing she was no match for him in robot mode. Then he stuffed the remote into his cab. "So just what are you going to do about it?" he challenged. He was really enjoying this game, and couldn't wait to see what the light-built Seeker was going to try next.

Her crimson optics glimmered, outrage mixed with humor. "Ok, you wanna play dirty? I'll play dirty!"

She jumped on him. As he tried to grab her hands, the damned femme kept twisting her arms. This made it impossible to hold them for long. Ever time she found an opening; she began to wiggle her fingertips into whatever seam she could get to. This created bursts of sensory array stimulation through his secondary networks. A very unsettling sensation to the mech!

"What the - ?" he stammered as he desperately tried to get a firm hold on those twisting arms. "Now you give me those arms!"

She began to laugh as they continued to wrestle, "What? Has the great Prime never been tickled?" her left hand got past his defense, diving into the seam between his cab and grill. Stronger bursts of the unsettling stimulation went through him. Letting go of her other hand, he extracted her fingers, just as her other hand wiggled into another seam.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, as they rolled off the couch onto the floor. He tried to get on top of her, because he knew he'd secure her hands there! But she twisted over him, getting on his back. The Seeker was like trying to hold a snake, she seemed to slither out of his grasp with ease!

Another round of the unsettling stimulation flowed through him, causing him to shiver. But it wasn't the shiver he associated with pleasurable bonding play – this was an entirely different sort of sensation! A sensation that was both highly unsettling to his systems and also and made him want to – laugh?!

Raptor felt his automatic reaction, her laughing increased in volume as the struggle continued. "He, he, I can't believe you're so ticklish!" she exclaimed, as she again twisted out of his grasp and went back to finding seams to dig into. Now it was becoming more fun to cause Optimus to lose control and start laughing – than to actually regain the remote. She hadn't had this much fun since she found out that Falcon was ticklish. Boy, had she had fun torturing that youngling!

"Quit that!" he ordered, knowing it was totally hopeless to order the femme. But he couldn't stand this unsettling stimulation she was doing. It made him want to - laugh! His optics widened in disbelief, for it made absolutely no sense! His logic circuits tried to make sense of it, but there was absolutely no logic to it.

Once again, he tried to get her under his bulk. Again, his attempts were futile. The lithe Seeker was able to twist free, to continue her strange torture of his sensory nets.

"Oh, come on Prime – you know you have the urge to laugh!" she snickered, her fingers now sliding in the backside of his knee.

Fighting the strange urge, Optimus got a brief hold on that hand, but then her other hand snuck between the seams at his hip. These sensation pulses were much stronger than the others, and he couldn't help but jerking in response. Finally, he couldn't help it, he began to laugh!

This only gave her more encouragement, as she continued to sneak past his defenses and find even more sensitive spots to stimulate. Eventually, he could no longer concentrate on trying to catch her hands. All he could do was to spasm, jerk and laugh!

As he became helpless with the unsettling sensory impulses that were coursing through his chassis, Raptor deftly slid her hand into his cab and extracted the remote. Then she quit tickling him as suddenly as she had started, as she leaped up and plopped herself back on the couch.

It took a few minutes for his networks to reset and return to normal functioning. But strangely, he felt 'happy' emotionally. Shaking his head at the complete lack of logic concerning the way his nets had responded, Prime picked himself off the floor. He looked at the rather self-satisfied Seeker sitting on the couch.

"I've got to ask; just what did you do to my nets?" he asked, as he warily sat down next to her. He kept an optic on her, just knowing she'd do that strange type of torture again.

She shrugged, grinning at him. "I tickled you." She still thought it was truly hysterical that the big ground mech was so damned ticklish. She'd have never have thought…

"Tickled? I've never heard of this, it makes no logical sense." His confusion was apparent, as he kept a wary optic on her.

"Sure it does. If you stimulate the sensory arrays at 'sub-pleasure' levels – then it's called tickling." Raptor chuckled as she nudged him with her elbow. "I must say, you are overly ticklish for a mech."

"So instead of causing true pleasure reaction, it causes you to laugh uncontrollably?" Optimus was still not quite able to believe that this was possible!

"Yep." She grinned devilishly. Just wait until she told that prankster daughter of his! Blacktop would have a field day with this one.

--

They sat silently for a while. Raptor enjoyed her show of bombs and missiles, while Prime considered this whole idea of 'tickling'. Obviously, the femme had known about this and had chosen to use 'dirty tactics' to best him in their wrestling match over the remote. So perhaps he should pay her back for the torture a bit?

Though he wasn't a fast as Raptor, Optimus knew he could easily get the best of her. That is, providing he caught her by complete surprise. So he made a show of relaxing next to her on the couch.

As he noticed Raptor had gotten fully engrossed in her program, Prime readied his chassis for action. Silently he began to raise the pressure in his hydraulics so he'd have the fastest reaction.

Suddenly, he was upon her! The femme shrieked in disbelief as she found her hands trapped under him.

"You sneaky aft!" she snarled even as she chuckled. Sure, she could teleport out of the trap, but that was no fun! So she struggled to get her hands free. Knowing if she did, she could tickle the slogger mercilessly again.

Feeling like a young mech again, Optimus grinned in amusement at the trapped Seeker. "I told you never to mess with me on the ground, you'll never win." He ran his fingers very, very lightly along her wing/fuselage seam; making sure to keep it at 'sub-pleasure' levels. "And pay back is hell." This was actually quite fun! He enjoyed the sensation of her warm fuselage under his fingertips, her core temperature going up, that look on her face. Yes, almost as fun as bonding – and she was allowing him to tickle her. So she didn't think it was some kind of come-on or anything. This was great!

"You are an old devil!" she accused, as those unsettling bursts of sensation coursed through her air frame. Jerking, she tried to break free. Her intakes fluxed with her effort.

"I'm three times your weight, so you might as well give that idea up," he advised her. A gleam came to his amber optics. "If my memory serves me well, isn't a Seeker's wings their most sensitive nets?" Oh, was he going to enjoy doing this!

"Oh, you wouldn't!" she struggled harder to break free. But part of her really enjoyed this attention. If she hadn't, then she'd have simply teleported out from under him. But what Prime didn't take into account, was that humans sometimes used tickling as foreplay. So the human-sparked Seeker was enjoying it quite a bit more than he realized. And as she looked up at the mech, she figured he wasn't thinking of this as anything more than innocent fun. But she sure did like the feel of him holding her down and running his fingers over her.

Suddenly, she was overcome by laughter as Prime tapped his fingers lightly over her wings. As he increased his tickling, she writhed under him, completely helpless to her automatic reactions to the pulses of sensations.

Finally, he released her. Grabbing the remote, he changed the channel back to his movie. Settling himself back on his side of the couch, he watched her wipe her energon tears from her face. His smug smile said it all.

--

Please review..


	12. A Different Kind of Pressure

A Different Kind of Pressure

**A Different Kind of Pressure**

"Looks like we'll be in direct competition, Sir;" Blurr said as Prime walked by. In fact, Blurr couldn't wait to see what the two Commanders would come up with. For while Blurr had the speed performance chip, Prime did not – so Blurr figured he'd actually have quite the advantage over the big mech. It'd be very satisfying to win over Optimus for once.

Prime stopped, looking bemusedly at his officer. He had absolutely no idea just what in the hell Blurr was referring to. _Competition? What Competition?_ Before he could even inquire as to exactly what Blurr was referring to, Scavenger slapped him hard on his back.

"Optimus, can't wait to see what you and Raptor come up with!" he exclaimed. He too, felt that Blurr and IceOwl would have a heck of an opportunity to outshine the two Commanders. But that would just mean that many more mechs would show up to watch it. Which must've been why Prime and Raptor had entered in the first place?

Red Alert had been walking by with Scavenger. He nodded at Optimus as he smiled approvingly. "With you two in the dance competition, the charity will raise a lot more than expected. It was a very good idea to enter, sir." He raised his optic ridges; still a little surprised that Raptor would agree to almost definitely be shown up by her daughter. Prime just didn't have the same performance capabilities that the speedy Blurr did.

Looking from officer-to-officer, Prime realized they were serious. Somehow, he and Raptor been entered in this charity dance off. Instead of denying it, he just nodded to his men and went into his office. He'd have to get to the bottom of all this.

Suddenly, Raptor appeared in his office, using her teleport to avoid everyone. From the look on her face, she was more than a little miffed. In fact, she was apparently highly pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking? Entering us without asking me!" she demanded to know. She slammed her fist down on his desk, glaring at him. Her crimson optics were bright with rage.

_Well, obviously she didn't enter us._ Prime thought in amusement, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly who pulled this one off. "I didn't. I just found out we were entered about one astrominute ago;" he explained. Now it was his turn to find the situation his daughters had caused – amusing.

Raptor's crimson optics narrowed. She thought quickly of possible culprits. "If you didn't then who?- oh those little bitches, I'm going to so kick their afts!" she growled, realizing that it was most likely Jacket and Blacktop that had pulled this one. Her engines cycled at a higher frequency as she prepared to teleport straight to each of them and give them an aft whooping that they'd never forget.

Prime grabbed her wing before she could teleport out and start looking for her daughters. He knew that neither one would stand much of a chance against their angry mother. But he really didn't want to have to deal with the chaos on Cybertron, of having Raptor chasing her daughters down in public. "No, don't bother;" he chuckled. "After all it IS for charity. So perhaps it would be good for us to enter." He had to admit, this stunt was a good one…

She glared at him; she didn't like to be 'volunteered' for anything she hadn't agreed to. But on the other hand, he did have a point. Though it would feel really good to bend her adult daughters over her knee….Cocking her head, she considered the prospect of dancing with Prime. She had to admit, it would be a good excuse to feel his arms around her – without him thinking it was a come-on or something. And the mech did seem willing. "But you don't even know how to dance," she said. Her smile told him that she'd delay getting even with her daughters – for now.

He shrugged, "You could teach me." He was actually looking forward to this. Raptor wouldn't think he was flirting with her or anything, and he'd have an excuse to feel her warm fuselage under his hands….

"Akk, those girls still need a good whipping. I just can't believe…" Raptor still wanted a little satisfaction. Those two femmes were beginning to get out of control with their 'change of orders'.

"It's pointless, you know they won't stop." Prime shrugged. His daughters were getting more and more creative as time went on. Be interesting to see what stunt they pulled next.

She slumped down in one of his chairs, crossing her arms, her anger at all of it showing in her optics. She thought for a moment, knowing Optimus was absolutely right about it all. "So it's charity, huh?"

He nodded, "For an intergalactic relief agency."

She sighed, rolling her optics at her daughters. They'd known that the two of them would be stuck doing it, just out of their support for things like this. Smart, sneaky, group of femmes! "Guess you're right, we might as well do it." She couldn't outwardly act overly thrilled with it, then Prime might realize that she had some interest in him. She didn't want to insult him or anything. Knowing how he felt about femmes.

Standing up, she studied her room mate. Yes, this stunt her daughters had pulled – could turn out to be rather enjoyable. "Meet me in my practice hall after shift. We've got a lot of work to do!" Then she winked out in teleport.

Optimus leaned back in his seat. _Yes, those young femmes had really pulled a good one on the two Commanders! But, perhaps it would be enjoyable to learn how to dance? _And he'd get to be 'physical' with Raptor, without her taking insult. After all, the last ground mech that had tried to be 'physical' with the femme – had ended up being dropped into the dump. There were still many a ground mech still chuckling at Demolisher's misfortune on that date. Raptor had a definite dislike for physical relations with a bulky ground mech it seemed..

**Two Left Feet**

"One, two, three and left, two, three and - Ouch!" she grunted, as Prime stepped on one of her thrusters again. This was the third time in a row. And God, when he stepped on a thruster – it freagin' HURT! Sloggin' heavy ground mech! She thought with disgust and a touch of sarcastic humor. Yes, it was fun to feel his arms around her – but damned did it 'hurt' when he predictably stepped on a thruster.

Sitting down, she rubbed her throbbing thruster, looking up at the big mech with humor in her optics. "You've got two left feet, Prime."

Sitting next to her, he grabbed her sore thruster and began to rub it. "Sorry, I was built for battle, for picking things up and throwing them – not for dancing." He did feel really bad when he stepped on one, but this 'dancing' thing was a hell of a lot harder than it looked. He was beginning to feel like it was truly becoming a 'lost cause'.

Raptor chuckled; she'd been trying for several hours to teach the ground mech some of the slower and more sensual of human dances – to no avail. He just couldn't do it! But his mention of picking things up, gave her an idea. Why not use a mix of gymnastics and strength for their dance? Perhaps she'd be able to keep her thrusters away from his feet then?

"Ok, lets try something different;" Raptor decided. Hell, anything was better than what they'd been trying!

Standing back up, she explained some of the moves they would try. The gleam in his amber optics told her that this was more his 'style' than what they'd been trying.

--

"Ok, lets go through it piece-by-piece again," Raptor said. Tapping out a code, she programmed the studio's sound system to start their song on a delay.

Optimus nodded, going into the stance she had taught him. As the opening chords of their song filled the air, the femme spun in a slow motion leaping roundhouse, ending with a thruster planted in his hands. He lifted her over his head with ease, as she held a graceful pose. Then he tossed her up, spun around quickly, and deftly caught her. Her light-weight air frame not even making his hydraulics strain in the least.

Sliding down his chassis, Raptor ended up in the splits on the floor. Laying her torso across her front leg, she rolled sensuously over, then shifted so that she was on her back with one leg straight and the other bent. Sliding over her, Prime reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and into him. He made sure not to over pressurize his hydraulics for the lift, like he'd accidentally done the first few times they'd performed this sequence of moves. He didn't want to slam her into him that hard again; though it'd been kind've fun.

For two beats, they moved with the music together. Prime concentrating really hard on where Raptor's thrusters were. He really didn't want to step on one – again. Then Raptor put one of her long legs straight up, against his shoulder. Optimus loved this move; he could imagine this position in …. Forcing himself back into reality, he grabbed her leg that was on his shoulder and the same side arm. He easily picked her up and began to spin her. As their momentum increased, he raised her until she was again over his head. He was still amazed at how light the tall femme was.

Placing both of her hands on his shoulders, Raptor began a handstand as Prime stopped the spin and went down to one knee. His arms locked on hers to help support her. Angling her legs in sensuous poses, Raptor finished by sliding down his chassis as he stood. Boy, did she really enjoy this dance move. Felt so good to be pressed against his chassis like this! As her thrusters came across his grill, he wrapped his fingers around one and began another spin.

With the momentum causing her air frame to go horizontal again, Raptor put herself into sensuous poses again. Then Prime let her go. As she was flung away from him, she deftly flipped in the air and landed oh-so lightly on her thrusters. They came back together and finished 'the dance', both of them not realizing how the other one truly enjoyed their chassis pressed together.

--

"I told you I could learn how to dance," Optimus chuckled. He'd both; learned to dance, and had an enjoyable evening of touching her lithe air frame. And hadn't ended up dropped from mid-air for it! Couldn't beat an evening like this!

Raptor nodded, taking a swig of the energon, she handed it back to him. "Not really traditional dancing, but I think we've got a good shot at winning." She glanced slyly at him. Actually thankful their daughters had pulled this stunt. It was a rather good excuse to be 'physical' with the gay mech – without him taking offense.

He took a sip and leaned against the wall. "More importantly, we'll make mechs want to come back to the next charity." He was already thinking about volunteering them for the next cycle's charity dance. Be nice doing this 'practice' with her again.. It was the only way a bulky ground mech was ever going to get his hands on the gray/green Seeker – and not have her pissed off about it.

"True, very true;" she agreed. She was also considering volunteering them next cycle. She knew that Prime was a sucker for charities like this, so it'd be a good excuse to get her hands on him again. Without him taking any insult at it.

**All for Charity**

Optimus's amber optics widened in amazement as his room mate came out of her room. She had used her holographic projector to 'repaint' herself for the charity dance-off. She was now sporting an 'identical' paint scheme to his. "Amazing!" he mumbled in shock. He knew she had those projectors, but she rarely used them. So he'd almost forgotten about that particular ability.

Slowly turning a circle, Raptor grinned at him. "I guess I should take that as a – you look good – statement?" She was really enjoying the fact that he had that look in his optics. It felt good to have his optics roving over her air frame.. Even though he was only doing it out of surprise.

He nodded, still not knowing just why the femme had done this. Though the bright red, white and blue color scheme did make the rather plain femme – stand out. He hadn't realized how just a simple change in paint could make a plain Seeker so breathtaking. And he sure hoped she didn't do this on a permanent basis. For he'd never be able to keep his hands off of her, and she'd end up kicking his aft over unwanted attentions like that. "So just why did you choose to recolor yourself?" he asked.

The Seeker grinned at him and rapped him lightly on his helm as she walked past. Her optics danced in amusement. These Cybertronians could be so ignorant of the 'arts'. They just seemed to have so little imagination some times. "Because, silly, Dance partners generally wear matching outfits. It adds something special to their dance routine," she chuckled as she waltzed out of the door.

Shaking his head slightly, Prime didn't argue about the seemingly illogical nature of this idea. He'd learned that it was generally better if he let his room mate think she'd had the last word. And as he followed her down the corridor, he had to admit – he sure as hell enjoyed looking at her in this color scheme!

--

Just as Raptor had predicted, they had officially 'won' the charity dance off. The large crowd of mechs applauded their approval of their incorporation of standard hand-to-hand combat moves, into a 'dance routine'. Most of them were quite amazed that Prime could even dance. Much less, do it so well!

As they left the charity event, the room mates spotted the group of their daughters and dates. Grinning mischievously, Raptor nodded to Prime to follow her. By God, she was going to get 'even' with those mischievous young femmes! Even if she'd actually enjoyed the time spent teaching Prime to dance.

Walking up to the group, Raptor slammed her hand down on Jacket's and Blacktop's shoulders. A devilish grin spread across her face. Boy was she going to enjoy this! "I was so impressed when the paperwork for the next civil project came through my office! Thanks for volunteering for it!" she exclaimed. She acted as if they'd actually signed the paperwork – instead of the fact that she'd forged their signatures. They'd learn that it was better not to pull a stunt on an old prankster such as herself.

Taking Raptor's quie, Optimus nodded, slapping the backs of Falcon and Jaguar. A grin spread under his facemask as he realized that they were really going to give these deviants some fun payback. "I'm sure you girls will enjoy learning how to build a solar collection station!" he said, making sure to match Raptor's 'shock'.

All of the femmes stared at the two Commanders in disbelief. But before they could say anything, Raptor and Optimus walked off, chuckling to each other.

The femmes all looked at each other in dismay – they'd been had! For the two Commanders had said this in front of all their boyfriends, so now they had to do it!

**Later that Night**

"Didn't you just love the expression on their faces?!" Raptor hooted as she took another big sip of energon. The thrill of getting even with the 'girls' was a beautiful feeling. She Leaned back in her chair, almost falling over since she was so off-balance and over-energized.

Optimus grinned, the over-energized haze starting to settle behind his optics. He was now so energized; he could barely sit up straight. But it felt so good to have gotten some payback on those daughters of his. But he had to admit that his daughters were some of the most intelligent and creative femmes; kind've made him proud to be their sire. "You know, their stunts are pretty ingenious."

She about fell over, snickering at his choice of words; "You only say that, because they're your girls." She too, felt a little pride – but that was when she wasn't 'the victim' of their daughters' creativity. So most of the time, the young femmes just frustrated her to no end.

He took another big sip and simply nodded. It was very nice to have a drinking buddy like her! They could joke and laugh about almost anything it seemed. Granted, he did wish she was more than a 'drinking buddy' – but you can't have everything, can you?

"Well, it's getting late; guess we should go to bed." Raptor staggered to her thrusters, leaning against the wall. She grinned drunkenly as she offered a hand to him. Not even considering the fact that he was three times her weight.

Taking her offered hand, Optimus went to get up. But he was so much heavier than her, that he ended up pulling the over-energized Seeker down on top of him. As they crashed down to the floor, they both wailed in laughter as they stared at each other with half-opened optics.

Lying on top of the big mech, with his handsome bared face just mere inches from hers; Raptor had a rather bright idea. Well, to a rather inebriated Seeker that is! Pressing down on her friend, she took his lips with hers. Slipping her glossa in and teasing his, before her gay friend could stop her.

At first, Optimus thought the haze of over-energization was playing tricks with his Meta, as he felt her glossa probe his mouth. A fantasy that his meta was playing out as if it was reality. But then he decided that he really didn't care if this was some kind of trick, and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her tighter against him as he responded with his glossa. Her lips were so soft, so tender - so unlike Jetfire's. He ran his fingers gently over her fuselage, pressing her lithe frame even tighter to his. His engines revved to higher rpm's as her lips sent tremors through him.

For several minutes they kissed, for time seemed to stand still for the two drunk mechs. But then their systems reacted to the over-energization by initiating automatic shutdown sequences. And the two passed out on the floor.

--

"Oh, my head hurts so bad.." Raptor grumbled as she staggered to her thrusters. Staggering to the couch, she collapsed into its firm support. She could barely think straight, her head hurt so badly; and there was still the fog of mild over-energization clouding her logic circuits.

She really couldn't remember much after they'd made it back home. But she did remember something about kissing Optimus passionately. Shock went through her, because she knew how he felt about femmes. But maybe if he was drunk? With a start_, she wondered if she and Prime had - ?_

Glancing down at her fuselage, she saw that all her armor was still securely latched. With a sigh of relief, she relaxed. But, she was sad inside. For that meant that even when he was drunk, he must still prefer male mechs over femmes.

Sighing sadly, she shut down in defragmentation.

--

The fog slowly lifted, allowing Optimus to stagger to his feet. He was still over-energized and feeling slightly disoriented because of it. But it had felt so good to drink and joke with his room mate.

As his optics cleared a little, he realized he was still on the living room floor. Scanning his surroundings he realized that Raptor was passed out on the couch.

He recalled something fuzzy about her on top of him and them kissing passionately. Knowing how she felt about ground mechs, a look of concern crossed his face. _He wondered if he and Raptor had - ?_

Looking down, he scanned his chassis. Nope, all of his protective armor was still securely latched. His shoulders drooped in sadness. For that meant that even when she was drunk, she still didn't find him attractive in that way.

With a sad sigh, he stumbled to his room and passed out on his bunk.

--

_**Note: **If you're enjoying this story, please make sure to go to my current poll and vote.. _

_--_

Please review..


	13. Flying Free

Flying Free

**Flying Free**

"So, how'd the exam go?" Optimus asked as Raptor finally came home. He'd been debating on playing hooky from work. Maybe he'd drive out to inspect how the construction on the new Earth Embassy was coming along. That way, he'd have an excuse to drag Raptor along and spend some time with her.

She shrugged dismissively, but the happy gleam in her optics betrayed her.

He grinned behind his mask, knowing that these months of being grounded had just about driven his room mate nuts. "Ready to fly again?" he inquired. His core plummeted a little, since she'd no longer depend on him for transport. But he had known that eventually her internal repair systems would fix the stress fractures that her long flight hauling his aft had caused.

Laughing happily, she grabbed him in a big hug. "God, I can't wait to feel the air under my wings again! And guess what?" she pulled back and looked into his amber optics. "Red Alert says the strangest thing has occurred. It seems my internal network has rebuilt my air frame twice as dense as it had been; Seems it reacted to the extreme stress load by adjusting to it. He figure's it's because I'm carbon-matrix based, allows my systems to adapt."

Holding his happy friend in his arms, Prime wasn't quite following what all this meant. He was never that good with technical terminology, and since Raptor'd been a medic once, she could rattle off so many terms in one sentence – that no one but a medic would have even a clue as to what she'd said.

Looking in his optics the Earth Commander chuckled as she patted his helm. "It means; my air frame can now handle your extra mass, without any problems." Grinning at her room mate, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "You know, I like you giving me a lift – so now let me give you a lift – my friend!"

Leaving the housing complex, Raptor transformed. Prime settled himself across her topside, his fingers curled around her wings' leading edge, his legs between her canted tail fins. She launched vertically, her air frame not even straining as she redirected her powerful engine flows. Then she redirected again, bolting quickly into the sky.

Prime laid his head on the gentle swell behind her cockpit, enjoying the feel of the wind howling over his frame. Being a big ground mech, he rarely got to enjoy flight like this, feeling as if he was actually the Seeker himself. _The vibration of her plasma engines flowed through his chassis, reminding him of when she had risked everything – just to bring him back. Even Jetfire hadn't done that!_

It had been months since he'd even talked with his former bond mate. They still avoided each other like the plague. But Jetfire now had Tigress, and from all reports, the two of them were quite happy together – living on the wing and exploring new planets. _Yes, they were most suited to each other it seemed._

Optimus rubbed his fingers along Raptor's wing edge. He was happy that she wanted him to share in her joy of regained flight. Yes, she was also a flyer like Jetfire – but she seemed so much more mature, more settled. These months of living together as room mates, had really allowed him to get to know her fully.

It'd also been a little torturous living with her. For as the months had passed, his attraction to her just kept growing. But he knew the femme had no interest in ground mechs that way. So he'd tried to push those thoughts out of his meta. Forcing himself to just treat her as the platonic friend she wanted to be. But sloggers, the feel of her warm fuselage underneath him were causing those desires to come back into his meta. Pressing himself even tighter against her, He fought those desires down, yet again.

Raptor banked sharply, allowing Prime a beautiful view of the landscape below. He smiled as he saw the newly constructed sky scrapers reaching their frames to the sky. The scars of their civil war; were slowly being covered with the growth of the peace.

A mischievous idea popped into his meta, and he knew Raptor was the type of Seeker that he could actually talk into doing it. "How fast can you go with my mass?" he asked his friend.

"Hmm, my normal level speed without afterburner is around mach 1.2. But you add a significant amount of drag," she was silent in thought for a bit.

Figuring she was trying to calculate the exact speed, he cut into her thoughts. "If I wanted the actual figure, I'd have asked Perceptor." He wanted action, not calculations. The type of action where you just did it – and didn't think about the consequences! Kind've like battle, where you ignored the odds and just dove in with both guns blazing.

"So you just want an experimental value?" she chuckled. Excitement began to course through her, as she began to figure out what the ground mech wanted to try. She'd never burned full-out with anyone 'on board'. For the g-forces created would kill a human pilot, and no ground mech was crazy enough to try and hang on.

Grinning behind his mask, Prime nodded his head. He was feeling like a bold young mech again! The excitement of the anticipation of facing danger flooded through him. Making his engines roar in response. Primus, he hadn't felt like this since the war ended!

"You realize that you're going to suffer some aerodynamic heating. That is, if you can hang on," she warned. Even though she was excited by the mere thought of trying it, she knew she had to at least warn him of some of the dangers. After all, he was a ground mech and most likely unaware of the complications of super sonic flight.

"I can hang on, don't worry," he chuckled. "If I fall off, just fetch me with a teleport." He had no doubt that she could. He knew full well her experiences in battle using her teleport abilities. They had joked about her penchance for 'dropping' ground mech opponents from great heights – and letting gravity do most of her fighting for her.

"You're serious about this?" There was the hint of doubt in her voice. She really did want to try it, but the chance that her best friend could get hurt……

"Yes. Full afterburners, Earth Commander!" he ordered.

Without any more discussion, Raptor did as he asked. Her afterburners roared to life. The combined 70,000 pounds of thrust propelled them forward as if they had no mass. This incredible thrust almost tore his fingers right off her wings!

The ground and sky became a blur as their velocity increased. His armor plating on his shoulders and helm began to heat up with the intense friction of the atmosphere as they surpassed the sound barrier twice over! Yet still she accelerated! Amazement washed over Optimus as he really understood her jokes about her model's superiority over the Cybertronian Seekers. She wasn't being arrogant, she was being honest!

Excitement built within him, as his hydraulics strained to keep his fingers curled. The possibility of failure and a resulting fall; caused his very core to leap! He hadn't felt this alive since his last battle with Megatron!

Then with a screech, his hydraulics reached their upper threshold, and failed. In less than a blink of an optic, Raptor had slid from under him. For a few seconds, he felt like he was truly flying on his own! His immense velocity kept him at an almost horizontal projectory. But then, he slowed and gravity tightened its grip on him. He began to plummet down to the planets surface.

Suddenly, Raptor was next to him, having teleported. Transforming to robot mode, she let herself match his downward velocity. "So now you're into skydiving, huh?" her radioed voice asked in his head.

He just shrugged, enjoying the sensation of falling without fear. He had no doubt in his mind that the Seeker would 'catch' him. So the feeling of plumeting, did not seem to bother him in the least.

A big grin crossed her face and she held out her hands to him. Accepting her offer, he pulled her to him, locking his fingers over her wings. As she slowly added more thrust, their descent gradually lessoned, until finally a balance was reached and they hovered together in mid-air.

"Do you realize how ticked off your Command would be, to know that I lost your aft in flight?" she asked him, her crimson optics gleamed with humor. The warmth from her engines and the rushing sound of her intakes, gave the only indication of the immense weight she was keeping aloft with apparent ease.

"No more so, than Red Alert would be, to know you pushed it wide open on your first flight out," he chuckled. The look in his optics told her that he'd keep his synthesizer shut – if she did.

Enjoying the feel of him pressed against her, Raptor wasn't quite sure she wanted to land yet. "Do you want to go to the moon?" she asked. Her optics gleamed with an almost childlike humor.

"The only moon we have left?" he asked; a smile behind his mask. He didn't have to mention that both of them had 'blown up' the other 'moon' on separate occasions. But he couldn't help but to tease her over it.

"Well, I'm not the one who blew the second one up. At least recently," she gave him a wink. It felt good to finally be able to joke about their individual battles with Unicron.

He nodded; amusement in his amber optics. He didn't really want to go to work anyhow. And hanging out with his favorite femme; sounded like a much better option – even if they were only 'friends'.

As she transformed, he again settled himself over her topline. "Don't let go this time!" she ordered, as she changed to their new flight path.

**A Night on the Moon**

He cradled her to him as she settled herself against him. Retracting her wings, she leaned back, pressing even tighter to his chassis. Together, they looked at the beautiful planet framed in the moon's sky. The beautiful planet that Prime called home; and Raptor did not.

"It is a beautiful world, your Cybertron." Her musical voice flowed over the empty landscape of the moon. It seemed to dance amongst the very rocks of the surface.

Setting his chin on top of her helm, Optimus stared sadly at his world. Yes, it was his world, not hers. He could hear a trace of homesickness in her voice. A feeling of trepidation flowed out from his core. "You're heading back home soon?"

"Hmm, soon, but not immediately; I still have some things to straighten out with our embassy here. And then we have to move everything to the new one when its finished." She seemed to press herself tighter to him. Or maybe he was just imagining things?

He didn't want to think of her eventual departure, didn't want to think of coming home to empty quarters again. But he knew she would have to go. And there'd probably be a couple of those handsome Decepticon Seekers following her there.

Yes, Thundercracker had been pursuing her intensely. So it'd probably be him that finally caught the Earth Commander. A bit of jealousy came over the big ground mech, but he fought it back. How could he hope to compete with a good looking Seeker?

--

Raptor enjoyed the feel of Prime's arms around her. The security of feeling his chassis against hers; filled her with a sense of warmth and belonging. Yes, she could leave immediately. But she didn't want to. For then she'd face those lonely nights in her empty quarters back at her home Command.

Sure, there were a couple Seekers trying to catch her optic. But they just seemed so immature compared to her roommate. It just tore her up that her roommate was gay.

--

Please review..


	14. Finding Room

_**Note: **Due to reader 'pressure' I've decided to go ahead and publish these three chapters as one unit... Granted, now we'll get to some very, very funny chapters afterward!!_

**Finding Room**

Jaguar stumbled in as he opened the door. Collapsing on the dense rubber-foam couch, she looked to be a true wreck of a Seeker. The dust on her face was streaked with energon tears, and her shoulders sagged in exhaustion.

"Is mom around?" she asked hopefully, her voice hoarse and tired.

"No, she's on a mapping mission with IceOwl. Won't be back until tonight," Optimus replied. Looking at his green daughter with concern, he didn't think whatever was the problem could wait until his room mate got home.

Sitting on the table in front of her, he gently grabbed one of her hands, just as he'd seen Raptor do when she comforted any of her sparklings. Jaguar's bottom lip trembled as she looked up at him. "What's wrong Jag?" he asked softly.

She completely broke down, lunging forward and burying herself in his arms. Sobbing uncontrollably, she wasn't able to tell him anything. So the big ground mech just held his upset daughter, letting her cry. Just as his room mate had done for him so many months ago.

After a while, the sobs slowed. Shifting himself to the couch, Optimus cradled his daughter in his arms. Finally, she lifted her head and spilled her heart out.

She and Hoist hadn't worked out, so after their fight this morning, she'd flown out. She'd flown across Cybertron trying to escape her internal pain with the burn of her afterburners, but of course it hadn't worked. So now, with no place to call her own, she'd shown up at the one place she knew she'd be welcomed – her parents.

Having recently gone through a similar thing with his former bond mate, Jetfire; Prime understood his daughter perhaps even better than her mother would. Holding her to him, he rubbed her back and told her she could have his room.

**Sleeping Arrangements**

"She'll be fine, she's finally sleeping now;" Optimus explained to Raptor. He'd told her the entire story once she'd gotten home. Even with his assurances, the concerned mother still had to go in and check on her daughter.

Leaning on the door frame, Optimus watched as the older femme gently rubbed her sleeping daughter's helm. The love and concern etched deeply into her face. He remembered how gentle and protective the Seeker had been, when the Autobots had helped rescue her smaller daughters. Prime hadn't understood the depth of her love then, but as he'd gotten to know her as her room mate – he knew the femme would do anything for her family.

Although they were merely friends - He was certain to his very core, that Raptor now considered him part of that family. A warm feeling spread through his chassis. _It felt good to have family._

Standing up, Raptor quietly strolled out of the room, motioning for him to close the door. As he closed the door and turned around, the exhausted Seeker retracted her wings and plopped down on the couch. Lying down, she made herself comfortable.

"You take my room," she stated. Before he could reply, she deactivated her optics and went into defrag.

Putting his hands on his hips, Optimus shook his head in disbelief. These femmes could be quiet ornery and determined to get their way. But it wasn't right that Raptor took the couch in her own quarters! So, deciding he'd risk her ire; Prime went over and picked up the light-built Seeker. Carrying her to her room, he laid her gently on her bunk and walked out.

Lying down on the firm foam of the couch, Prime made himself as comfortable as he could and went into defrag.

--

He was rudely re-activated by a thruster prodding him in his side. As he activated his optics he met the rather perturbed crimson optics of his room mate.

"I told you to take my bunk. A couch is not a suitable place for the Cybertronian Commander to be sleeping!" she fumed.

He'd known she'd be ticked, but he was determined to get his way on this. So as he remained laying down, he looked up at her; "This is your place, so you get the bunk. Plus you're the Earth Mech Commander, so what would mechs think if I made you sleep on a couch while you're visiting my Command?"

She glared at him, knowing that he greatly outweighed her, so she couldn't physically get his aft off of the couch. Putting her hands on her hips, she decided on a compromise. "My bunk's big enough for both of us. So until Jag is Ok and finds her own place, we share." The tone of her voice indicated that he'd better not argue.

Striding over to her door, Raptor looked back at Prime. "We are both mature mechs, we can share without any overt agendas."

Sighing, Optimus stood up. Realizing he'd both; lost the argument, and that her idea was the better compromise.

Wandering into her room, he noticed that the Seeker had kept her wings fully retracted and was laying on the other side of the bunk, on her side. She did this in order to give him as much room as she could. "Thanks Raptor," he mumbled as he lay down next to her.

"What are friends for? Thanks for helping Jags while I was gone."

"What are dads for," he simply said.

He felt her silent chuckle. Rolling over, he tentatively laid one of his arms over her. "I'm glad you're learning how to be a dad, my friend." Her voice had a soft ring to it.

Feeling her curl her fingers around his, he relaxed against her. "Thanks for bringing me back, so I can learn to be a dad, my friend."

He felt her shutdown and go into defrag. Her plasma engines went into the low purr of idle, the slight vibration going through his chassis. Pressing tighter against her, he enjoyed the feel of her tall, slender air frame against his bulk. So different from that of Jetfire – who was of a similar bulk to him.

_No, he'd never wanted anyone but that shuttle – and now he was alone. Laying here, sharing a bunk with his room mate. Only because his daughter was in his!_ Sighing, he relaxed against the gray/green fuselage. _He liked the feel of some one against him; even if the Seeker only wanted him as a mere friend._

He'd seen her often on her breaks from the Earth Embassy, hanging out with a group of Decepticon Seekers. They sat around at their favorite pub, drinking and joking about aerial maneuvers and accidents. Yes, those Seekers were all built so sleek and aerodynamic; so beautiful in the harmony of their individual parts. The cons had always made sure that their male Seekers were some of the most attractive in their ranks.

Optimus knew that the bulky ground mechs had no comparison to these Seekers. And though Raptor was rather plain in appearance by Cybertronian standards; her intelligence and position of power; would make the con Seekers look at her with interest. Eventually, one of them would catch her optics, just as Starscream once had, and she would be bonded.

Rubbing his fingers lightly against her, he enjoyed this brief time he'd been allowed to be this close to her. For a ground mech like him, who was so self-conscious that he didn't go in public without his mask - had little chance in catching her optics.

--

As the first rays of Cybertron's star danced through small window, crimson optics reactivated. Raptor felt the press of the big ground mech's mass against her. It was a comforting sensation. One she hadn't had since she had shared Starscream's quarters those many years ago.

Her thoughts strayed back to that confused red Seeker. He had been so full of potential; but so full of internal confliction. When she'd been forced to leave the Autobots; something had told her to make a clean break, to leave Starscream as well. Even though he hadn't asked her to become his bond mate, Raptor had sensed that there was that future possibility. But because of the damned war, she knew that to stay with Scream, would've met she'd have to choose sides… She'd have had to fight.

Unshed tears filled her optics. At the time of that decision, she hadn't known she was pregnant, hadn't even known it was possible. But in retrospect; her decision to make a clean break from the Cybertronian Transformers – had been the only right decision she'd made in a millennia. It had kept her sparklings relatively safe. And when the Cybertronians had left Earth to continue their battles on Cybertron – the Earth-born mechs had created a Mech Nation on Earth's moon. They had prospered, without the pain of warfare.

Smiling sadly, she saw the irony of it all. Her one chance at a true bond mate had died with Starscream. Now, she lay in the arms of Optimus, her room mate; only sharing a bunk because of their daughter's misfortune. Though she really did like the big mech, she knew there was no chance of anything truly romantic ever happening between them.

Because of his past history of romance, Raptor was convinced of one thing about the big mech – he was most likely gay. And eventually, another male mech would catch his optics, and he would move out of their shared quarters.

Pressing her air frame tighter against her good friend, she enjoyed this brief feeling of being in his arms.

--

Please review…


	15. In Another's Arms

In Another's Arms

**In Another's Arms**

"So, you're going out tonight?" Optimus asked as he watched his room mate checking herself over for scuff marks.

She nodded, "Would you mind checking my aft sections?"

Keeping his emotions under wraps, Prime nodded and stood up. Running his fingers lightly over the backs of her wings, he scanned her fuselage for any scratches. Finding a few, he grabbed the rag from her hand and began to buff them out. Although he enjoyed the feel of her carbide skin under his fingertips, a sense of sadness came over him, for this was the only way she'd ever actually ask for his touch. To help her prepare for a date with another! Grinding his jaws together, he forced himself to accept the situation – since there was no way he could ever force her to have interest in him that way.

"So where are you two going?" he politely asked.

She shrugged, "He's keeping it a surprise. So your guess is as good as mine."

"Do you really like him?" Prime knew he might be digging a little too deep with that question_. But hell, he was family wasn't he?_ And he knew her daughters would be asking her the same thing tomorrow.

She chuckled, "I'm just getting to know the mech. But he seems like a fairly likeable character."

"You're avoiding answering the question."

Turning, she rapped him lightly on his helm. "And you're starting to sound as nosy as those daughters of yours!"

"Point taken, so when can I expect you in?" he set the rag back on the shelf it went on.

Grinning, she shrugged, "Don't bother waiting up for me – DAD."

He grinned at her teasing, "Just don't forget to meet me for lunch. We've got a lot of projects to discuss."

She snickered as she walked towards the door. "Yes, sir! Great Cybertronian Commander! I would never dare miss a working lunch date with you!"

"Smart aft!" he shouted after her as the door closed.

Sitting down on the couch, Optimus glumly picked up the remote. At least Jaguar'd be home soon, so he'd have someone to hang out with. He still wished that Raptor would show any interest in him at all, just a tiny wink or something! But, obviously there was absolutely no romantic interest in him on her part, regardless of how well they got along as room mates. For a brief second, he contemplated having Red Alert rebuild him into a Seeker chassis. Then he could catch her interest! But that would be so blatantly pathetic on his part; that the femme would probably just find him hysterically funny afterward.

No, he was stuck being a bulky ground mech, who sat at home wishing he was something he wasn't. Just so he could catch the optic of his room mate. Yep, pretty pathetic! Perhaps he should start seriously looking at some of the other single mechs? True, none of them matched her intelligence or maturity – but since he was never going to get her – he needed to start looking..

He sighed, he guessed he should start looking around tomorrow…..

--

The sound of the front door opening caught Prime's audios. He had lain in the bed they shared, unable to drift off in defrag while Raptor was out. He kept thinking about what they were doing. About Thundercracker's lips on hers, about his hands roving over her air frame. He wanted to kick the Seeker's aft so badly! But he knew it was pointless, for Raptor'd just get pissed at him. After all, Optimus was merely her friend and room mate – period.

He heard low murmurs between the two Seekers, then the unmistakable sound of passionate kissing. Forcing himself to stay still, he pushed his jealous instincts down. As he listened, he imagined that he was Thundercracker.

Her sweet lips pressed against his. The intertwine of his glossa with hers. The feel of her lithe air frame pressed against the door frame as he pressed his into her. The shuddering of her intakes as her desire mounted. Her wings shivered in response to his touch. Her light fingers danced over his frame, slipping between the seams, caressing his sensory nets with their knowledgeable touch.

Shaking his helm, he brought himself out of his fantasy. It was ridiculous for him to continue pining after a Seeker who had no interest in him that way! He berated himself for his continual weakness!

Yes, tomorrow afternoon – he'd find someone he was at least half-aft attracted to. And that seemed to be attracted to him as well. And he'd ask the slogger out!

The sound of muffled 'goodbyes' caught his audios. Deactivating his optics, he pretended to be in defrag as he heard her enter their shared bedroom. With his back turned to her, she'd never know anyways.

He heard her wings retract, the soft sound of those hydraulics sending a shiver through his core. He felt her lay down next to him, curling her air frame against his aft side. She casually draped one of her arms over him, pressing herself tighter against him. The warmth of her plasma engines flowed into him, and he could tell from her higher temperature that her little make-out session with her date had gotten her mildly aroused.

As she went limp in defrag, Prime couldn't stop himself. Touching her hand that lay across his chest, he caressed her fingers as he accessed his memory files.

Yes, a few times those thin fingers had danced over his chassis while her fiery spark had pulsed within him. One time, he had taken those soft lips with his. Made her mouth one with his. He remembered the feel of her air frame pressed to the ground beneath his bulk. Those brilliant ruby optics looking into his with desire as she begged for a full circuit. The shock of her incredible power cores as they shot through him upon that complete circuit. Their hips pressed together, forcing the bared circuits so deeply within one another; the sweet ecstasy of the joint overload.

Yes, he'd been with her in that way twice. Three times if you counted the first. But he really never counted that one, for only he had felt the incredible pleasure of it. But all three times she had joined with him not out of romantic inclinations, but to integrate their systems so that hers could act as life support for him. Even the last two times, she had only felt desire after they were already connected by the first set of bonding cables. A situation where a mech couldn't help but feel desire, regardless of if they even liked the mech they were connected to!

True, she had passionately and eagerly sought that full circuit on those last two occasions, but Prime knew it wasn't because she had been truly attracted to him. It was merely an automatic system reaction, that's all.

He sighed sadly as he rubbed her fingers. In a sense, he was actually sad that the war still wasn't raging. _For if he could get heavily damaged again then -_ …. Shaking his helm he forced that thought from his Meta! It was a pathetic way to get her to join with him like that!

In disgust with himself, he snorted quietly. He should be happy for his room mate to finally be dating again! It had been years since she dated Starscream, and she deserved to find someone she was attracted to! He was just lucky to get to spend this time with her. To feel her air frame pressed against his at night these last few weeks. For that, he should be thankful. For what other mech would have the heart to take a depressed wreck like him into their home, let him stay for months on end, and help him get over Jetfire? Much less offer to share their own bunk when his daughter had moved back in.

Yes, Primus had blessed him with this time with her like this. But it was just not meant to turn into anything more. She would never look at him that way – and he knew it!

Thinking about the various single mechs he knew, he was determined to ask one of them out.. After his lunch date with Raptor that is….

--

Please review..


	16. Violent Femme

Violent Femme

**Skipping Work**

Raptor slowly activated her optics. Stretching with her normal feline grace, she noticed that she was alone on the bunk. Turning over, she checked her internal clock and realized she had overslept. So her conscientious room mate had obviously woken up on time and decided not to wake her.

Well, considering how late she'd been out, she didn't blame him. She wouldn't have been in a very good mood only half-way defragmented!

Lying on her back, she put her hands behind her helm and thought about her date. It hadn't been the most interesting of dates, but at least Thundercracker had tried. But like most Cybertronians, he just didn't have a clue about her interests. He wasn't the most intelligent either. Granted, Raptor had a bad habit of comparing them to her room mate. And few if any, compared to Optimus in the least.

On the other hand, she considered how the date had ended. She had to admit the Seeker was a pretty good kisser! Her whole frame warmed at the remembrance of his firm lips against hers, his glossa toying with hers. Yes, it'd been a very long time since she kissed a mech, and damned was he good at it!

Then her memories slipped back to the lips of another mech. As he trapped her beneath his bulk, desire coursing through him as he took command of her lips with his. Demanding, invading her very spark with his power, his strength. His fingers as they slid ever-so-slowly over her sensitive wings. The combined tremors as they pressed their bared circuits together. The feel of his circuits penetrating her deeper and deeper, until they seemed to become one entity!

Raptor shook her helm, forcing herself out of her childish fantasy. For the only reason Optimus had even done that, was because they'd already had the first bonding cable connected between them when he regained full consciousness. Under those circumstances any mech would be overcome with passion and seek the release of a full circuit! Regardless of who they were connected with. Heck, he'd been in love with his bond mate when those occasions had occurred – hadn't he? So his reaction to her had been nothing more than an automatic reaction to his sensory nets – that was it - period.

After all, he'd been single now for months. And even though they shared quarters and even a bunk – he'd not made one single advance towards her! Not even a dirty joke and a wink! So obviously he didn't find her attractive in the least; Nothing more than a friend.

She sighed in resignation as she stood up – it really did suck to be this attracted to a gay mech!

--

Wandering out, she decided she'd just freagin' skip work. Maybe she'd go find Thundercracker? Let his lips wipe the memories of Prime's lips from her Meta.

_Yes, that was a rather nice idea_! She thought. Fixing Thundercracker's image in her mind she teleported.

Coming out of the cool plasma, she spied Thundercracker walking with a group of his Seeker buddies, joking and laughing. Thinking she'd have a little fun and surprise him, Raptor engaged her cloaking and silently snuck up to the group. As she was preparing to decloak and give them all a good scare, what they were joking about caused her to stop in total shock!

--

Skywarp elbowed his old friend. "So you think you're going to catch her?" he snickered.

Ramjet joined in with a chuckle. "Ya, you catch her and you'll be the most influential Decepticon around!"

"Ya, just don't forget your old buddies when you're dishing out 'Earth Mech' favors – ok?" Dirge joked as he slapped Thundercracker's shoulder.

Thundercracker grinned, "Hell of a lot easier doin' a femme than 'ol Megatron!"

This led to even more snickering amongst the group.

"So, does she at least kiss half-aft?" Skywarp teased.

"Hope so, cus she ain't much to look at and too sloggin' odd to understand!" Dirge added.

Thundercracker grinned, "She's Ok, I've had better.."

This led to even more wails of laughter and teasing.

"So you think you'll convince her to bond with you?" Skywarp asked as he winked at Thundercracker.

"Ya, she's gonna be easy to convince. She's a real pushover!" Thundercracker joked.

The searing flame of rage burning within the unseen femme; blew into a fire storm at that last statement. Decloaking, the furious femme grabbed Thundercracker by his throat and threw the surprised Seeker across the road. "So I'm a freagin' 'pushover'? You mother fuckin' Seekers! I'll show you a sloggin' 'pushover'!" she screamed as she went after the next Seeker….

**Violent Femme**

"Um, sir, there's a major disturbance in the south quadrant!" Hotshot stammered to Prime as he ran into his office.

Optimus looked up, not understanding why the bot was so upset. "Send security forces to handle it, that's their job."

Scavenger came up behind Hotshot. "We can't send security. They can't touch the disrupter."

Standing up, Prime was a little perturbed by the whole thing. "And why can't they touch this mech?" he demanded to know.

Hotshot shifted nervously, "Um, because it's Raptor."

"What in Vector Sigma!?" Optimus cursed as he flew out of his office_. The femme was supposed to meet him for a 'working lunch' today, and now she was causing a 'disturbance'!? _Marching out of the Command Center, he transformed and headed toward the south quadrant.

Soon, he could hear the commotion of several Seekers going at it. Transforming, he strolled around the corner, intending to fully stop whatever was going on.

He staggered backwards as he was hit with the chassis of a flying Seeker. And the Seeker wasn't flying because he wanted to either! Mumbling to himself, Optimus tossed the Seeker off of him and continued toward the angry voice of his roommate.

She had her back to him as she went after Thundercracker. From all intensive purposes, she was aiming to really hurt the Seeker! Optimus lunged and grabbed her, wrapping his powerful arms around her.

"Get the freagin' off of me Prime! This prick needs realignment!" she cussed, twisting in his arms.

Prime nodded to the Seekers she'd gotten into it with. "Go back to your quarters, and we will straighten this out later – that's an order!" he ordered them.

Knowing better than to argue with the imposing ground mech; the four male Seekers turned tail and disappeared.

"All of you Cybertronians are pieces of slag!" Raptor half-cussed half-sobbed.

Releasing her, Optimus looked at her in total confusion. He'd never once seen her lose control like this! So something serious must have occurred. "What happened?"

She looked up at him in dismay, then turned and looked glumly at the now deserted street. "The same thing that always freagin' happens! Everyone wants me as an advantage to them! No one ever wants me – for just me!" She punched the nearest wall in total disgust. "And the good ones are all gay!"

With that final statement, she transformed and roared vertically into the sky. Optimus just stared after her in complete disbelief. He knew what the Earth mech slang term 'gay' meant. It meant a male whom only bonded with other males. His mouth fell open in shock! _Did she really think he was gay?!_

He didn't know where she'd gone, but he knew he needed to find her before she did something rash. Transforming he headed toward one of his daughter's quarters, for he knew that IceOwl could find her.

--

"She did what?" Wasp said, looking from Prime to IceOwl with wide optics.

"Apparently, she overheard the Decepticon Seekers discussing the value of pursuing her. And it set her off," Optimus explained. He was actually quite pleased that Raptor had caught those Seekers saying that; for if she hadn't - he would've never known that she might be attracted to HIM.

IceOwl sighed, "Sounds like something mom would do." She could just picture the gray/green femme going after a bunch of males, and she'd try and damage them as much as possible. Granted, she really didn't like Thundercracker, so it wouldn't bother her in the least if Raptor off-lined his aft.

"So can you find her?" Optimus asked the dull blue/gray femme. He was counting on it, for he just had to find the Seeker right now. He needed to straighten this mess out - now!

"Are you really sure you want to find her right now? Perhaps it'd be better after she's had time to cool off?" Wasp commented. She had seen her mother like this, on several occasions; and a mech's best bet - was to stay away from her.

Prime sighed; he hadn't really wanted to tell these two why he really needed to talk to Raptor right now. But it looked like he was going to have to. "There's also the problem of a little misperception that needs to be straightened out immediately."

"A misperception?" IceOwl asked, her voice filled with concern.

Actually feeling a tad embarrassed to say this to his daughter, Prime nodded. Taking a deep breath he said it, "Raptor's got the notion that I'm gay."

Wasp's optics got very big as she and IceOwl exchanged glances. "And you're not?" they asked, almost in perfect unison.

He realized that these two had thought the same thing, "You two thought so too?" He couldn't believe so many of the freagin' Earth mechs seemed to think this! Did they just assume that if you dated one 'sex' - that that was the only type a mech was ever interested in?

"Well, dad, you've only ever willingly bonded with Jetfire. So what did you think we would believe?" Wasp explained. Granted, Prime wasn't really her father, but he had kind've adopted her along with her half-sisters, which were his.

Optimus sighed; _they did have a logical point._ "Well, I'm not. And I need you to take me to Raptor to straighten this mess out." He had to straighten it out.. Now.. Today.. Had to know if Raptor was indeed attracted to a 'gay ground mech' as she had insinuated with her angry statement.. For if she was.. Optimus knew that it was him she'd referred to. His core warmed as he knew he had a shot at getting her to date him..

IceOwl nodded and transformed. Settling himself between her canted fins, Optimus wrapped his fingers around the leading edges of her wings and nodded his readiness. In a blink of an optic, they were gone in teleport.

Wasp just shook her head in disbelief; she'd been so certain he was gay. It just blew her away that he was bi, and seemed to actually be interested in mom! Jacket was going to be preening like a rooster when she found out!

--

They came out of teleport on Cybertron's moon. IceOwl motioned towards a ridge, and then she quietly whispered 'good luck' to her dad and left him.

Optimus could hear the sounds of quiet sobs coming from that direction. Following the sound, he picked his way through the rough terrain of the lunar surface. Raptor's silhouette slowly came into view.

"You know, it just figures. It just always seems to go this way," she muttered as he came up.

Knowing that she'd been aware of his presence the second IceOwl had landed; Optimus wasn't terribly surprised by her comment. Walking up to her, he put his arm around her as they both stared at the planet of Cybertron.

"Once I tried to understand why God kept me alive after I became this atrocity!" she held her hand up, touching her metal fingers together. "I've done everything that he's asked of me, and yet he still forces me to live as an outsider; with no one of my own." She hated what she was. Hated the fact that no one wanted her for the human-spark that was her. All she had ever been, was a way for mechs and Seekers to get ahead in life. Just a means to an end, nothing more.

Her wings shook with her sobs.

"Why can't you have some mech of your own?" Prime asked softly. He knew a mech she could 'have', for he was standing right next to her. Warmth spread through him, for he'd finally figured out the entire problem that had come between them for all these months. It was kind've ironic in a sense. That two older, mature mechs like themselves had never once spotted the attraction that the other had for them.

She actually snorted, "Because all the Seekers want me for is my position, and all the quality ground mechs are gay!" Disgust filled her core. Disgust that she was so attracted to a freagin' gay mech, and all that the available straight mechs wanted her for - was her position.

"No I'm not," he responded, his voice so soft she barely picked up his words. He felt elation course through him as he said it. The misperception that had kept them apart was now out in the open as a false belief. He hoped it meant that she'd now consider dating him.

She stiffened, and slowly turned towards him, shock in her optics. "You're not?!" she stammered in total disbelief. Her entire world was now turned upside down! All those nights of controlling her desire. Afraid that if she'd shown it, he'd leave her home in a huff - was all a mistake?!

"I guess I'm what you Earth mechs refer to as 'bi'," he said. A grin spreading under his mask as he saw that she had truly believed that he'd never be interested in a femme.

She was almost speechless, for this was one thing she had not anticipated in the least! "But then why -?" she asked haltingly, not really knowing how to phrase the question. All those nights.. All those times she'd wanted to jump him - in more ways than just getting the remote back.. She'd never once seen any hint that he was interested in her.

He took off his mask and faced her. "Because I assumed you were only into Seekers, that you'd never be interested in a bulky ground mech like me." Looking into her crimson optics, he had to ask the question he'd been wanting to for months. "Would you consider going on a date with me?"

The sudden press of her air frame, and arms wrapping around him; was answer enough.

--

Please review..


	17. Planning a Dream Date

Finding a Planner

**Consider it Serious**

Walking into their favorite local energon bar, "Platinum", the two commanders were shown to their regular private seating area. The establishment had the cozy feel of an upscale restaurant; with private cubicles built that would each sit up to ten of the larger mechs. Each of these cubicles had its own wide screen TV, similar to the one that Raptor had in her quarters. They had done this when the Earth mechs had become regulars; for those mechs had a lust for entertainment and fun, tipped well, and would sit for hours in decent sized groups – playing poker and drinking amongst friends.

They had also modified their 'menu' due to the Earth mechs. For having a significant portion of their chassis being constructed of carbon fiber, these mechs needed to replenish their carbon stores periodically. So the owners of Platinum had started experimenting with various mixtures of carbon-filled drinks; primarily using some type of hydrocarbon liquid media to mix it in. They were well known for their generosity, and most of the time their Earth mech clients were offered a 'free sample' of their newest concoction, in order to tell the staff if it was palatable or not.

The color scene was in calming shades of green and tan. Yet another touch created for the Earth mech clientele.

"Would you like your regular drinks, or would you like to try something new?" Sidebender asked as they sat down. She'd been their waitress for months, and had always been highly attentive to their needs on their numerous 'working lunches'.

Raptor looked up at her and smiled warmly. She knew that the bartenders really loved it when she agreed to taste test a new idea. Usually it was decent, but occasionally Optimus got a good laugh as she coughed and sputtered. But she always made sure to be polite and specific about her critique. Glancing over at Prime with a mischievous smile on her face she said "You know Sidebender, today feels like a day for the unexpected."

Smiling warmly, the waitress left them to go make their drinks.

"Yes, I'd agree with that observation," Optimus said quietly. Unlatching his facemask, he set it next to him on the table. He liked this particular bar because of the privacy. He could still go out 'in public', but not feel like everyone was staring at him when he removed his facemask. Looking down at the mask, he wondered why he'd never gotten over that sensation. At his age, he should've – shouldn't he have? Shoving that thought to the back of his meta, he met Raptor's optics.

Sitting directly across from him, she set her elbows on the table put her hands together, and set her chin on them. Her crimson optics gleamed in the lowered lighting of the cubicle. "So, for all these months we've been both secretly lusting after each other – and yet neither one of us was bright enough to see it? Do you realize how hysterical this situation truly is?" She chuckled as she looked at him.

He nodding, leaning back in his chair. He had to admit, the plain femme looked quite striking in that particular pose. "And if you hadn't gotten so upset at Thundercracker, we still wouldn't realize it." He chuckled at the thought. "Perhaps I should go thank him later on for being such a typical Decepticon male?"

Enjoying the play of the flickering 'fake fire' lights now dancing over Prime's chassis, Raptor cocked her head. She could just picture the Seeker's outraged look when he realized that through his own callousness, he had given another male the opportunity. "Just have Red Alert wire you with a hidden camera, the look on his face might win us ten thousand dollars from that human show 'Galaxy's Funniest Video'. We'll split it." She chuckled some more. For now she had to honestly admit that she wasn't mad at the blue Seeker in the least, for he had unwittedly given her so much more…

Sidebender came back with the drinks. She set Optimus's glass of energon down in front of him. And then set two glasses in front of Raptor; one with energon the other with the carbon drink. She waited patiently for Raptor to take a sip of the new concoction.

Taking a very small sip, Raptor rolled it around in her mouth letting her sensors detect its constituents. She smiled as she swallowed, the brew being directed smoothly into her port storage unit. Her sensors automatically changed the flow route, depending on if it was energon or carbon that she consumed. "This mix is very good; tell him to add just a touch more molasses next time."

Beaming with pride, Sidebender trotted out to tell the bartender that the new carbon drink was a hit.

Sipping his energon, Optimus watched her sip from energon to carbon drink. He was still amazed at how different these Earth mechs truly were. They were built out of different materials and even elements. They had a streak of human creativity that the Cybertronians would never fully understand. Their culture was even different, more human than mech. But even with all these differences, they were Transformers too, and looked upon the Cybertronians as their equals and allies.

But dating an Earth mech could have complications due to their cultural differences. Even with Raptor's eons of experience living amongst Cybertronians, he felt it was better to get everything out in the open between them. She was mature enough to not get offended at his bluntness, to understand completely why they had to go into this with their optics open..

"Raptor, I need to know something," he started.

Politely, she set her drink down and gave him her full attention. "And that is?"

"Are we going to date casually or seriously?" He hoped she understood the Cybertronian differentiation between the two types.

"I'm assuming you're going by Cybertronian definitions?" Raptor asked as she cocked her head in curiosity.

He nodded, "of course."

"Hmmm, that leads to some interesting questions that must be answered first, now doesn't it?" The flickering lights danced over her dull helm, being absorbed more than reflected. But it seemed to add intensity to her question.

He took another sip of his energon as he nodded. His assumption of her taking this conversation well; had been correct. So now he'd let her take the lead.

"So what are you looking for Prime? Long-term or short-term?" Raptor asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I'm sure you already have an idea. Long-term," he answered. He took another sip. "And yourself?"

"The same," she simply said. Picking up her carbon drink, she took another sip, letting it sit for a second in her mouth as she enjoyed its sweetness. Swallowing, she cocked her head, her crimson optics locking with his. "You understand that Earth mechs process things much differently than Cybertronians – Especially myself. Can you deal with that?" she asked.

He chuckled. "After being your roommate for three Earth months, I'm well-aware of that fact. I think I am very able to deal with the differences." He actually winked at her. It was partially those differences that had made her so attractive to him. For Earth mechs thought of family – first and foremost. Cybertronians tended to think of themselves as the center.

"So, I guess we can consider the last few Earth months of 'hanging out as friends' as the first dating stage?" Raptor asked. She grinned miscievously as she winked at him, still thinking of how funny it was that the two of them hadn't realized each other's interest in that time period.

"You are very well-versed in Cybertronian protocol concerning dating, my compliments," Optimus said. He relaxed a bit as he realized that this was going far better than he had thought it would. It did help that she was his age; that was for sure.

"Hmmm, I must say going the 'serious' route is slightly depressing – since I must admit I'd love to get my hands on your chassis right now," Raptor joked. She winked at him as she noticed his slight deepening blue shade. It was entertaining to see him caught off guard by her bluntness. But if they went 'the serious dating route' per Cybertronian protocol, it meant that they refrained from bonding until they had proven to each other that they understood their innermost mech.

Optimus leaned forward, sliding his hand palm-up, across the table towards her. Warmth spread through him as she understood his unspoken physical language and wrapped her fingers around his. "But the potential reward overrides any temporary hardship, does it not?"

She squeezed his fingers, agreeing with him on that statement. "But I will demand an Earth mech modification of the standard protocol." Her ruby orbs seemed to brighten slightly.

"And that modification would be?" Prime asked, he cocked his head in curiosity over what she would demand.

She pushed their drinks out of the way. Standing up she motioned to him like she was going to whisper something in his audios. He leaned forward to listen, and then his optics widened in surprise as she took his lips. Her glossa slipped in, gently caressing, exploring, causing electric energy to bolt through his systems as he responded to her with his own glossa. For a long moment they kissed, and then she pulled away, sliding a finger lightly down his lips. "The modification is this. If I can't have the rest of you for now, I still get those."

Still feeling that his systems were a little too warm, Prime could do nothing more than nod.

**Finding a Planner**

Lunch had gone well, far better than he'd ever expected. Granted, this entire day had gone better than he'd ever dreamed! Optimus had a youthful bounce in his step as he strolled through the Cybertonian Command Center towards his office.

"Um, sir, did you get the disturbance straightened out sufficiently?" Hotshot asked as he walked by.

Turning briefly towards the yellow mech, Optimus's smile remained hidden behind his mask "I was able to get the misunderstanding cleared up. Send some officers to the quarters of: Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge and Ramjet. They are out of house arrest, but are not to approach Raptor unless they receive written orders to." He nodded to the mech and continued the trek to his office.

Hotshot watched him walk away. Something was different about Prime, and he just couldn't put a finger on it. Trying to think of just what it was, he stood still for a moment. But his logic circuits just couldn't make heads or tails of it. Sighing in disgust with himself, Hotshot went to his office to forward Prime's orders.

--

Sitting down at his desk, the big mech mused over his new problem. He had to find a way to understand Raptor's 'inner mech' and create a date solely based on those interests. Because she was an Earth mech, he knew there was absolutely no way he could complete this task on his own. And he knew exactly who to ask for assistance….

"Alexis, are you busy?" Prime's voice asked over the radio.

Surprised, the woman answered; "just working on some routine paperwork, why?" She looked at the mountain of files she was supposed to be sorting through. Granted, she had been, until Rad had shown up. Let's just say, the paperwork was forgotten for a little while…

"Could you come by my office?" the Cybertron Commander asked.

She and Rad looked at each other with bemused expressions; Optimus had a rather strange tone to his voice. Telling Prime she'd be over shortly, Alexis started to get dressed again, grinning at her husband who was also hurriedly getting his clothes back on. Alexis shrugged at her husband. "Guess you never truly understand these mechs," she mused.

Giving her a kiss, Rad winked at her. "Well, I'll be waiting for you back at our quarters, and then we'll finish what we started here." He winked at her as she unlocked her office door.

"Mmmmm, if we're going to finish it – make sure you last longer, ok?" she said sweetly. Striding down the hall of the Earth mech Embassy, she chuckled as she pictured the blush on Rad's face after her parting comment.

--

Walking into Prime's office, Alexis was amused as she noticed there were now a few pieces of artwork on the walls. She knew the mech had been sharing a place with the Earth Commander for a few months; and obviously, the human-sparked Seeker was teaching him some art appreciation. Which was highly intriguing since the Cybertronian mechs weren't known for their creative thinking abilities. Whether or not the two were truly a couple, was still a subject of intense speculation – for no one dared to ask the two Commanders directly.

The red mech leaned back in his chair as she came in. Jumping up on his desk, the woman settled herself in one of the very comfortable chairs that were kept there for this reason.

Smiling at her old friend, she asked; "so what can I help you with?"

The red mech studied her, then leaned forward and put his chin on his hand. "How does a human male go about arranging an incredible first date with a human female?" he asked. His tone was one of complete seriousness.

Alexis's mouth fell open. Apparently he and Raptor were not currently a couple; and the only reason he'd ask this – was because he must've asked the human-sparked Seeker out. The woman knew a little about the strange 'Cybertronian dating protocol' theology, so she knew if Prime wanted to date Raptor 'seriously', then he basically had to come up with a 'dream date.' Alexis felt her stomach jump in excitement, for it'd be great if her two friends eventually became bond mates! They were perfect for each other!

It did made perfect sense for the mech to ask a human woman for advice when dealing with Raptor. For the human-sparked Seeker would be beyond confusing for a 'logic driven' Cybertronian to really understand.

"First you need to know what the woman likes to do," Alexis began. She leaned forward as she studied Prime's reaction closely. She hoped her suspicions concerning Raptor were correct.

"Hmm.." he leaned back in thought. "She seems to like art, sports and the outdoors."

_Yep, they were most definitely discussing Raptor_! Alexis thought; elation running through her, since she felt their personalities would really work well together as a couple. Since the Seeker was one of her best friends, Alexis knew the femme inside and out. Thinking hard, her eyes lit up as she came up with the perfect date. "I have an idea Prime; why don't you get tickets to one of her favorite NFL team's games? Make a long weekend out of it! Camp out at Yellowstone while you're there." Grinning she came up with the perfect way to finish the weekend; "then give her a piece of art work from one of the artists that she likes."

Prime considered the idea. He was amazed at how quickly the human woman had thrown all those ideas and interests together like that. He'd have spent weeks trying to logically conclude each and every one – then try to match a date to it. There were advantages to this creativity-based thinking. "Could you arrange all this for me? I'll give you my account numbers," he leaned forward, his voice in a conspiratorial whisper; "don't spare any expense – and don't tell ANYONE!"

"Sure thing Optimus," Alexis said happily. She left his office with a bounce to her step.

--

Please review..


	18. Surprises

Surprises

**Surprises**

Optimus settled himself along her top line, bracing his legs against the inside of her canted vertical tails. He smiled behind his mask as he felt the minicons ratcheting him down, securing him for the long teleports back to Earth.

He had pulled the same stunt that Raptor had, using his rank as the Cybertronian Commander to insist that he needed to learn how Earth Mech Command was run. This would make both Commands run more smoothly together. His friend had just narrowed her crimson optics, giving him her best 'you're full of sh' look. But she had agreed to let him join her at her home base.

Yes, the Seeker was a tad odd compared to the way Cybertronians thought. But Optimus kept reminding himself that was simply because she was human-sparked. He hoped that eventually he could get used to the differences.

He felt her warming up her plasma engines, and as they lifted off from Cybertron's surface, she banked around the horizon as she gained altitude. Looking down, he saw his home as he used to dream of it – in peace. Enjoying the sensation of her fuselage against his armor, he hoped that his spark would be bonded again. Like his planet, he'd be at peace again.

Then the cool plasma of warp phase consumed him.

--

Sighing in resignation, Raptor pulled another file off the mountain that was on her desk. Would she ever get through the damned paperwork?! She'd been back for over a week now, but the stack merely seemed to grow instead of shrink.. Grinding her jaws together, she scanned through the file, getting the general gist, and then searching for the line to sign. Yes, she'd had just as much paperwork to do at the Cybertronian Earth Embassy, but somehow it had seemed to go faster..

Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed the front part of her helm. She swore that if mechs could actually get headaches, she'd have one right now! Deciding to take a 'break' from the paperwork for a bit, she turned her optics to the large window on the right side of her office. She blankly watched the clouds roll by, wishing that she was feeling the uplift under her wings as she soared right now.. The peaceful sound of Earth's high altitude winds filling her audios.. The singing of her human-spark as her home planet rolled by underneath her outstretched carbide wings..

Bringing herself back into reality, she sighed. A mischievous grin spread over her face as she realized just why her paperwork seemed so mundane right now. It was because she knew that she had a mech that she was interested in, and knew that he felt the same way. She chuckled at herself for getting distracted this badly by her personal life. But it was very distracting to be having working lunches with the Cybertronian Commander, and having him assigned to quarters right next to hers – both of them trying to maintain their professionality, while both knowing full well that they were highly attracted to each other.

What made it even more humorous, and distracting, was the fact that the two of them had managed to actually share quarters and even a bunk back on Cybertron – and had not felt this distraction at all! Granted, that was before they'd realized how blind they'd both been about each other. Right before returning to her home base with the Cybertronian Commander 'in tow', they'd agreed to date seriously… That was just the start of the distraction problem..

Glaring at the mountain of paperwork on her desk, Raptor grimaced as she pulled the next file off the top. She and Optimus couldn't start that 'serious dating' until she'd gotten her workload down to a manageable level. And it wouldn't get there if she kept stopping and staring out the window like some bored student!

Hearing a rasp on her door, Raptor looked up as Optimus strode in. She could tell he had a slag-eating smile hidden behind his mask. Cocking her head in curiosity, she wondered just what the big mech was up to?

Without even a word of greeting, he rather boldly plopped himself down on the corner of her desk. His amber optics glittered in humor as he locked with hers. The Earth Commander narrowed her optics, because her room mate of all mechs knew that she hated mech afts on her desk! Before she could start lecturing him about where his aft was, Prime asked; "So what are you doing this weekend?"

Taken aback, the gray/green Seeker nodded to the sheer mountain of paperwork covering her desk. Her jaw dropped in disbelief as Prime nonchalantly swiped his arm across the mountain, causing it to go flying around the room. Flying through the air like a bunch of paper airplanes all launched at once, before settling down so thickly on the floor that you couldn't even see the intricate tile pattern of it. Holding up a hand before she could start cussing at him, he casually tossed a yellow envelop onto her now-clean desk. "I've got more important 'work' for you to attend to."

Still not sure about just what the mech was up to, Raptor held back the lecture she really wanted to give him, and picked up the envelop. Sliding a hand into it, her optics opened wide in shock at the two tickets she held in her hand.

"You didn't.." she stammered, looking at a pair of play off tickets for her all-time favorite NFL team. This was their first time in twenty years to even make it this far! She had already set up a play off 'party' in her quarters for the event. But to actually get to be there in 'person' – was just unbelievable! How'd he arrange it?!

He nodded, thankful that his mask concealed his grin, which was getting more slag-eating by the astrosecond! He'd been told that it was more effective to do this whole thing as a surprise for the Seeker, and his human friends had worked very hard in coaching him on just how to 'perform', since this type of behavior was just not natural for the logic driven Cybertronian. From her reaction, all of his practice and preparations had been well-worth the time and effort. "There's more in the envelope."

Dumping the rest of the envelope's contents out on the desk; Raptor unfolded a large aerial map. There was an 'X' drawn on a particular location. "This is Yellowstone!" she cried, her optics wide in excitement as she immediately recognized it from all her low-altitude flights over the region. She truly loved that National Park, and she had always wished she could be a 'tourist' and visit it as such. But at her, um, size – she just hadn't thought that was possible.

Calmly, Prime leaned over and put his finger on the X. "And that's our campsite," he informed her. He enjoyed the look of total amazement and excitement that came over her face. She was a hard one to surprise, and to do it so completely – was actually very enjoyable. Logging this fact in his memory banks, he decided that he'd find some way to surprise her periodically. It wasn't logical, but with the help of Alexis and Rad, he knew he could come up with these schemes. And according to the humans, they enjoyed these pleasant, yet highly unexpected, surprises; which meant that the human-sparked Seeker should enjoy them as well! Yes, he had a lot to learn about dating a human-spark, but he had the perfect friends to teach him….

She scanned the entire map, "That's on the east side of the crater. Wow! We'll see much of the park from there!" She was already picturing the incredible view in her meta. It was just simply, amazing!

Standing up, he made for the door. Holding back his internal chuckle, he knew he was going to really enjoy both shocking her and having the 'last word' at the same time. Looking back at the shocked Seeker, he nodded; "Meet you at the campsite in four hours." Then he left, for he still had a lot left to do… Her surprises were far from over…

--

Please review..


	19. Campsite

Campsite

**Campsite**

Raptor lay on her belly, basking her solar cells in the rays of the setting sun, as well as looking longingly over the valleys of Yellowstone. This was truly, the most perfect campsite she'd ever been to! The views were absolutely spectacular! She could even see part of the lake from here.

Her audios picked up the sound of a semi coming up the access road. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Turning over, she sat up and waited for him to come into view. Crimson optics widened in surprise when she finally caught sight of him. For he was straining under the heavy load of a fully loaded flatbed trailer filled with logs!

Getting to her thrusters, she watched him as he finally made it up the last incline and pulled up near her. As the air brakes locked, he unhitched and transformed. Noticing her confused expression, he just shrugged; "Well, the park rangers said we couldn't harvest wood off the park land. So we had to bring our own."

Turning towards the trailer, he nodded for her to join him. "Though I'll need some help cutting and stacking it."

Looking at the big mech with amusement dancing in her optics, Raptor just nodded and began to help him. As they worked, it reminded her of eons ago, when she did a similar thing with her human husband. Yes, the scale was much different, but the enjoyment of working side-by-side was the same.

As they finished up, darkness was beginning to fall. Raptor had no problem, for she just switched on her infrared and night vision sensors – seeing everything like it was day. Helping her mech friend, they got some of the wood properly stacked for a bomb fire. Sitting down, Raptor casually started the blaze with a short blast from a thruster.

For a few minutes, she watched the flames dance. And then she realized that Prime was still over at the trailer. Looking up, she focused her optics on what he was doing. He was fumbling with something in a box, a metal rod in one hand. In fact, he seemed slightly confused, but he was trying to hide whatever this was about.

Leaning back against a pile of their logs, Raptor again turned her attention to the fire. Prime finally settled himself next to her, and then he tipped the end of the metal poll his was carrying into the blaze.

"No way!!" Raptor exclaimed in pure shock, for she easily recognized what was stuck on the end of that pole.

Optimus smiled as he brought the flaming giant marshmallow over to her, just as Alexis had told him to do. "Well, Red Alert said that your carbon storage systems were depleted from all the internal repairs your systems did. Aren't sugar molecules high in carbon concentration?"

As she blew out the flaming marshmallow, the hot gooey mess fell onto her leg. Prime cringed, thinking he'd screwed this one up – for Alexis hadn't mentioned the things would fall off the pole like that!

Raptor just laughed, scooping up the goo with her fingers and sticking them in her mouth. She just couldn't believe that he'd somehow arranged for one of the marshmallow manufacturers to create some on a 'mech' scale. "Yes, very rich carbon source.." She elbowed him hard in his side. "Carbon source my aft – who coached you?"

He was busy putting another one on the pole, determined that this time the blasted thing wouldn't slide off like the first. "Sorry, that information is classified."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her optics, but decided that it was probably a good sign that the mech had done his homework. It showed that he was really interested in figuring out how to deal with the complexities of a human-sparked Seeker. Grinning, she figured she'd teach him a thing or two about human 'fun'.

As he brought the next flaming marshmallow out of the fire, she deftly blew it out and slipped it off the pole. "It's time for you to have one," she told him. Grinning as she offered him the carbon-rich sticky goo.

He shook his head, "My systems aren't carbon-based like yours. They're metal ion based."

"That's not the point," she tackled him to the ground. As they laughed and wrestled, she fought to get his arms under control so that she could take his mask off and force him to taste the treat. Soon, they were both covered in goo – and she hadn't been successful.

Grinning with his mask half unlatched; he lay on top of her, pinning her hands with his and her body with his bulk. "You know better than to mess with a ground mech on the ground," he chuckled; though he'd thoroughly enjoyed the little wrestling match. This femme was fearless and very spunky, both of which he found highly attractive in a potential mate.

She grinned at him, and suddenly he felt something being crammed into his mouth. His optics widened in surprise as the hologram beneath him disappeared, and the real Raptor jumped on his back – cramming the sticky mess into his face. Rolling over, he didn't know if he should be mad or amused at the whole thing. But Raptor's optics danced with humor, as she sat down in self-satisfaction and began to roast another one.

Wiping his face off, he warily sat down next to her. "Didn't Rad warn you to never say no to your date?" Raptor asked him, her grin spreading from audio-to-audio.

Chuckling, he realized she'd done it all in fun. "I don't know if I'm ever going to understand you; you human-sparked Seeker."

Sticking the next one in her mouth, she looked at him as she masticated the goo. It was very hard for Optimus not to laugh, for she looked quite comical with marshmallow goo sticking on the corners of her lips. Swallowing, she grinned and patted the Autobot on his shoulder. "Well, I now know you didn't get coached by Rad. He would've warned you that half the fun of being human – is that one sex never truly understands the other!"

"So just why is that considered 'fun'?" the red mech asked, his optics showing his confusion. It made no logical sense to the mech.

Chuckling, she shrugged. "You know, I don't even think the humans understand it." She paused to stick another marshmallow on the pole. Her fingers were getting quite sticky by this point, so it took a few seconds to get the fresh marshmallow unstuck from her hand. Leaning against him, she slowly waved the end of the pole over the flames. "I guess, as a human, your lifetime is so short that you learn to give up on understanding – and just live."

Enjoying the press of her weight against him, Prime put his arm around her. "That makes sense. But now you've been a Seeker for eons, you've the time to understand."

He couldn't see the tears build up in her optics. _Yes, she'd been a Seeker far too long – but there was no escape for her human-spark – no end, no rest. Never would she know the peace of death. Would he understand? Would any mech understand?_ Outwardly, she just sighed "True, but sometimes understanding everything is not worth the time it takes to accomplish the feat."

Sensing a change in her demeanor, Optimus wondered if he had said something wrong. He considered asking her, but then he felt her go limp in defrag. Realizing she'd done it to avoid further conversation on that topic; he shook his head for he'd never understand this Seeker.

Letting her limp air frame slide gently to the ground, he curled his bulky chassis against her. The familiar press of her lithe frame into him reminded him that it didn't matter if he understood everything about her. What mattered was if they understood enough of each other – to develop the strong bond of being bond mates. That's what dating was all about.

_--_

_Please review.._


	20. Sunrise at Yellowstone

Sunrise

**Sunrise**

Activating his optics, Prime happily felt the press of the Seeker's air frame against him. Running his hand along her retracted wing, he nuzzled the back of her helm with his. Sliding his hand along her fuselage, he was amazed at how 'right' it now felt. He could barely even remember how it truly felt when he had lain this way with Jetfire. His amber optics gleamed as he watched the clouds over them slowly streak with red, and then gold as the sun began to burn off the coolness of the night. Kind've like his spark.

Raptor shifted, pressing her frame even tighter to his. "Beautiful sunrise, like a living work of art," she murmured. Turning over, a warm smile lit up her face. "Good morning my friend," she said. The fire of her optics matched the crimson streaks in the clouds, her warm smile matching the sun's warmth.

Her lips were mere inches from his face, too much for the mech to resist, so he took the opportunity..

At first, the Seeker tensed in surprise, but then she returned his kiss with an equal passion. Her hand slipping behind his helm, pressing him to her; he rolled on top of her, pinning her underneath his bulk. Running his fingers across her sensitive wings, he felt her shiver in response. Then her fingers were at his shoulders, slipping under the panels over his power links - suddenly the preset alarm went off, interrupting them.

Truly flustered, he tried to shut the damned thing off. He banged ineffectively for a second on the panel on his arm that controlled the alarm, and then he finally managed to punch in the right sequence and the beebing ended its torment of their audios. But the mood was destroyed. He wanted to crawl under a rock now, for this was not what he had planned!

"So what's the alarm for?" Raptor asked; actually giggling, since she remembered all those times she'd been interrupted as a human. It always made for such good stories to joke about later.

"Hmmm," Optimus fought to regain his composure as he rolled off the Seeker and stood up, "It means we need to start our designated flight path in order to see all the geysers."

Accepting his offered hand, Raptor nodded. "Give me the first coordinates, and let's go;" she told him as she transformed.

Shaking his head in disbelief at the horrible timing, Prime settled his frame between her canted tails and gave her the first coordinates.

**Tourists**

They flew from geyser-to-geyser, their arrivals perfectly timed to happen right before the geysers blew their columns of super heated water. The Seeker watched, enraptured by each of the natural spectacles. Her air frame trembling in anticipation as she waited for each geyser to do its show.

Optimus was impressed by the sheer amount of energy in these geysers, but he didn't really understand the awe that this femme seemed to feel. But if this is what made her happy, then he was more than happy to stand next to her while she watched.

Late in the afternoon, they made it to the geyser named 'Old Faithful'. As it blew steam high in the sky; Raptor turned to him and hugged him tightly, her head buried in his grill. "Thank you Prime, this trip has been so wonderful." He heard her say softly. Wrapping his arms around her, he set his chin on the top of her helm and watched the last sputter of the geyser show. She was so very different from Jetfire, in every way conceivable, but Prime was realizing that she was perfect in her own strange way.

Raptor insisted that they go by the old hotel, and she convinced a few wide-eyed tourists to go in the souvenir shop and get a few items for her. Looking at the silly trinkets she had purchased, she grinned at Prime; "I'm going to have to get a shelf to put my souvenirs on now."

The red mech just shook his head in bewilderment at her strange interests. But, that's just how the femme was.

**By the Campfire**

They drank some energon together, laughing about obscene mech jokes as they told them to each other. Both of them were getting quite buzzed by this point, the dancing light of the camp fire beginning to do strange things in their optics.

"You know, I just thought of something," Prime slurred. He was lying on his side, propping his head up with a hand as he talked with her.

"What's that?" the Seeker quipped, as she fried another marshmallow and watched it fall off the metal pole into the fire.

"How long was it, between each of your bondings – and the hybrid sparks being born?"

"Hmm," she leaned back, trying to get another marshmallow on the red hot pole. It wasn't working very well, considering the amount of goo that had built up on her fingers after the first few tries. She finally got in on, and while sucking the goo off one hand she tried to carefully hold the pole near the fire with the other had. "Around six earth months or so," she answered in between fingers.

He considered this, and then added things up. This took him a second since his processor was running a little slow. "It's been well over six months since we last bonded in deep space."

She actually dropped the pole in shock. She hadn't even thought of that! "Well, damned if you ain't right on the timing," her optics were large as she considered it. "That would be the first time in this dimension that I bonded, and didn't end up pregnant."

"Hmm," Prime thought that maybe that was one of the reasons that Raptor had not played the field much in that regard. Previously, she had always ended up carrying hybrid sparks from the act. "Do you think there's a limit on how many sparklings you can have?"

Raptor shrugged, "I don't know, I'm the first that can even reproduce this way – so there's just no telling." She leaned back, yelping as the red hot pole that had been lying across her thighs with the hot end suspended, now landed perfectly on her leg. Kicking automatically, the pole went flying, ending up IN the fire now. She considered retrieving it, but the thought that she didn't get pregnant was at the forefront of her meta, so she left it. "Perhaps your spark was too weak to combine fully with mine at the time?" she wondered out loud.

Optimus considered this as he took another big gulp of energon. There was credence to that particular idea. So she was either over the reproduction limit – or – his spark had been too weak when she'd found his aft in the open cosmos. He wondered if he'd like the first or the second theory to be the right one. He debated it briefly, and though he'd still want her even if they couldn't have anymore – he'd really like to have more. Then he could actually be part of the entire process of raising them. "Do you want to test the theories out and see which one's correct?" he asked, his tone showing where his thoughts were leading.

She grinned, between the energon buzz and her attraction to him – yes, she'd be interested in testing that 'theory'. It didn't bother her in the least that she just might get pregnant again. Heck, she was an old hat at that wasn't she? At least this time she'd have the sire helping. Grabbing the end of the pole and dragging it back out of the fire to cool, she made a show of appraising him slowly with her optics. Then she tried to do her best seductive slides towards him. Failing miserably as she wasn't quite balanced.

"You're drunk," he stated. A roll of laughter came over him. Even though he still wanted too 'test the theories' his strong buzz and her comedic try at seduction combined in a rather intense emotion of humor. The more he tried to fight his snickers down, the stronger they became.

Giving up on trying to be seductive, she sat down. "You're drunker," she accused. Cocking her head, she chuckled as she waited for him to prove her wrong.

He struggled to sit up, "No I'm not." No one called him 'drunker'! If anyone could hold an overcharge it was him, and he was rather proud of that fact.

"Sure," she snickered derisively, "try to stand, my all-mighty Cybertronian Commander." She tried to do her best imitation of a proper Cybertronian salute. Which was completely hysterical since it was a worse effort than a recruit's.

"Your salutes are horrible," he chuckled. Then he tried to prove her wrong. Swaying horribly, he did make it to his feet, and then promptly fell on his aft.

They both fell into convulsions of laughter; Him at her salutes, and her at his failure to prove her wrong.

"My salutes..he, he… aren't horrible…he, he.. your Cybertronian .. he,he.. salutes just suck!" she stammered, in between her shrieks of laughter.

Sitting up, he propped his back against the large boulder. Trying to imitate the Earth Mech Salute, he grinned at her. "Oh, great Earth Mech Commander, do teach me a 'proper salute'," he teased. It was a long running joke amongst the Cybertronians about how pathetically simple Earth mech salutes were.

"You slogger!" she laughed. Stumbling towards him, she half-pounced half-fell on him and proceeded to start tickling him.

They rolled, tickled and laughed. The sounds of their rough housing echoed through the starlit park.

--

Please review..


	21. Titan's fan

The Galaxy's Biggest Titans Fan

**The Galaxy's Biggest Titans Fan**

"So how do I look?" Raptor said; a grin spreading from audio-to-audio. She turned around slowly like a human model, so that Prime could admire each and every inch of her fuselage. The rising sun over Yellowstone's lake; created strange patterns along the femme's chassis.

Prime was so shocked; he honestly didn't know what to say! He knew that the femme and some of her daughters gathered around her wide screen and watched certain NFL games together. Rumors of their loud yells and shouts disturbing the housing complex had been snickered about amongst the Cybertronian ranks. It was even rumored that the Earth Mech Commander had been seen, in a very inebriated state, play dog fighting with Jacket in celebration of certain wins. And her temper after her team suffered a loss – was already legendary in the Earth Mech ranks.

Yes, he knew she was a football fan, through-and-through; but that knowledge had in no way prepared him for what the Seeker had just done. Staring at her grinning face, Prime had to hold back his urge to break out into hysterical laughter, as he tried to keep a serious face while looking at her Blue and Gray façade – with a big Titans' symbol in the center of her helm. She had used her holographic projectors to completely change her entire paintjob. The Seeker was almost unrecognizable with the bright team colors. She had even covered her Mech insignias – now replaced with Titans' symbols.

"Well, I guess that no one will wonder who you're supporting;" he said. Tactfully, he had avoided her actual question, and yet, still managed to satisfy her with his answer. Willing himself to maintain a complete poker face, he stood up and nodded at her to transform. He'd have plenty of time to joke about this one with Scavenger back on Cybertron!

She grinned, transforming to give them a lift to the stadium. "Nope! And we'll be sitting right next to the team, with those tickets you got us!" By the tone of her voice, she was completely thrilled. She didn't seem to care in the least what humans or mechs would think.

Optimus rolled his optics as he settled himself over her top line. He just hoped he could maintain a straight face while he sat next to the crazed fan; since he knew that cameras would be focused on the two top level Mech Commanders. The news reports that followed should be very entertaining to say the least. He cringed a little bit when he thought about the jokes and comments that the more creative Cybertronians would come up with.

As they came out of warp phase, the roar of the 65,000 human fans, drowned out Raptor's muffled engines. As the Seeker made a slow vertical descent toward the side of the field, the humans noticed her 'paint job'. The roar went up in volume, an equal mix of cheers and boos – as the crazed human fans responded to her obvious support of the Titans.

Settling themselves cross-legged on the ground, Raptor grinned at her mech friend. "This is such a good seat!" she declared. For the painted sideline was merely fifteen feet from the tips of her thrusters.

Several news crews trotted over to the pair, each one wanting to get the scoop on the first time that mechs had attended an NFL game. Not to mention, the pair being the highest ranking of the mechs! The fact that the Earth Mech Commander had painted herself up like a crazed human fan, made the coming stories, even better! Many of the reporters and editors were already thinking of catchy titles for the stories. This would be even bigger news than who actually won!

"So, I'm guessing that you are hoping to see a Titan's win today?" one reporter asked as she looked up at the painted up Seeker. Her camera man panning to get a full panorama of the metal 'crazed fan'.

"If they make it to the Super Bowl, will you attend?" another asked. His neck was aching just trying to look the Seeker in her face. He'd never been this close to actual Transformers, and these two were some of the taller ones. He'd just never realized just how big this robots were!

"And who are you betting on?" yet another one asked, this time to Prime. It would be a hell of a story if these two were actually rooting for opposite teams, now wouldn't it?

The mechs answered the questions, knowing they'd end as soon as the teams' came out onto the field.

The music began, the announcer coming over the loud speaker, introducing the teams and players. All the news crews turned their cameras away from the pair; though the cameramen knew to keep an eye on them for any possible footage to get during the game.

It was like having the president attending a game, you wanted to get good footage of their reactions to the plays. Sometimes it was better than the plays themselves!

Raptor added her voice to the thousands, yelling her support of her team. Prime just clapped, glancing sideways at his friend in amusement. He was growing to like her more-and-more, but he'd have to consider giving his ticket to Yellow Jacket for the next game. That Seeker would more than appreciate her mother's enthusiasm to support her team – she'd probably join in!

As her favorite team lined up near them, many of the players turned and gave thumbs up signs to Seeker. Tapping their teammates and motioning them to look at the big metal fan. Even the coach waved his approval to her. Raptor was completely thrilled that they had even noticed her. Her crimson optics gleamed like a human child in a candy store!

The game went on, and eventually, Raptor's team won by a mere field goal. As the players dumped the water cooler on the coach, a few of the them came over to Raptor. She bent down, as the big men whispered something in her audios, her grin got bigger and bigger, she nodded eagerly to them. Prime looked at the group, concern growing within his Meta as to what kind of stunt the football players had conned their big fan into. She was nutty enough to do almost anything to show her support of her team.

The players cleared an area in front of the Seeker, and she transformed. Helping each other onto her top line and wings, the entire football team got on top of the jet. Slowly and carefully, Raptor lifted vertically off the ground. Staying just fifteen feet above the turf, she flew the celebrating team around the field.

They stopped in the center, the Quarterback standing up with a microphone, "I'd like to thank our biggest fan, Raptor – for giving us a lift. Hope to see you at the Super Bowl!"

--

As Raptor flew Optimus back to Earth Command, Prime patted his elated friend on her wing. The date Alexis had set up for them had been perfect, but Prime still had one more surprise for the Seeker.

**Water Works**

Striding into their quarters, Raptor opened her port side bay and pulled out her bag of Yellowstone souvenirs. Tossing it on the table, she went to the couch and sank down into the dense foam. She watched Prime walk by, giving him her warmest smile as she nonchalantly put her thrusters up on the low table in front of the wide screen.

Before she had turned the TV on, the sound of running water caught her attention. Pinpointing the sound as coming from her room, she grumbled, figuring there was some kind of leak. She contemplated hollering at her room mate to check it out, but he had already disappeared into his room. Swinging her legs off of the table, she grunted in disgust as she stood up and went to her room to find out what needed to be fixed.

As she opened the door, her mouth fell open in total surprise! The source of the water sound was blatantly obvious! For her entire room had been reorganized, making room for a beautiful artistic fountain in the corner. Its small stream of drips running over a kaleidoscope of colored marbles, which were arranged to create a scene of the Earth's sun and a rainbow; this was backlit to throw the scene onto the opposite wall.

She felt arms surround her waist from behind, as her room mate put his chin on the top of her helm. "I hope you don't mind that I had some redecorating done while we were gone?" he asked her.

Grabbing his hands with her own, she leaned into his embrace. Still not believing all that he had done on their 'First Date'; for either he was psychic – or he'd gotten one of her close friends – to advise him on everything. Either way, the mech had gotten everything so damned perfect – she'd have a hard time topping it.

--

Please review..


	22. Inner Mech

The Inner Mech

**The Inner Mech**

"So how're ya gonna top that?!" Yellow Jacket asked, after hearing the details of the dream weekend that Prime had taken Raptor on. Everything had been perfect; everything had been just what her mother was interested in.

Wasp grinned, thinking the very thing her twin was; there was no way for their mom to match it. "But according to the unwritten rules of mech dating – you've got to come up with a date based on his interests now."

Raptor sighed; burying her head in her hands, for this was her dilemma. "He's such a damned workaholic, god only knows WHAT his interests are – outside of work;" she grumbled.

"Well, I asked Red Alert last night. He said that Prime really didn't have any hobbies that he was aware of. Even before the war." Jacket mentioned, shrugging her shoulders.

Wasp leaned forward; "I managed to get Scavenger reminiscing. He mentioned that before Prime was given the matrix; he did a lot of volunteer work outside of work. Seemed to really like maken' unfortunate mechs happy; and we know he's a sucker for a charity event."

Jacket snickered as Wasp shot her 'the look'. Yep, they'd been busted pretty hard for that prank they'd pulled on Optimus and Raptor – but it'd been worth it to see the two Commanders dancing at that charity! A rap on the top of her helm brought her mind back into the conversation. She looked up to see her mother's optics on her.

"Red said that Prime always did what Jetfire wanted; he never saw the shuttle ever worry about what his bond mate wanted to do." Jacket added; her crimson optics gleaming in disgust at the thought of the cocky, self centered shuttle.

Grinning, Wasp nodded; "Maybe it was a good thing that Jetfire left his aft. Optimus should have a mech that actually thinks about HIS needs – not their own."

"Both of you stop it!" Raptor ordered, glaring at her two opinionated daughters. "Don't ever say that out loud again. Prime still loves the shuttle, regardless of what Jetfire did."

"An that don't bother ya?" Jacket asked. Her expression one of shock.

Raptor shook her head, "No more than the fact that my deceased human husband will always be in my heart – bothers Prime." Sighing, she put her chin on her hands and looked at the twins. "When you two are older, like us, you realize that everyone has a history. You either accept that; or keep searching."

"Hmmm," Wasp mused, seeing the logic. "So we've got a workaholic mech, who's only hobby, seemed to be volunteering, huh?" She brought the group back to their original discussion.

"An he's so used to doin' what everyone else wants to do – he's never had time to have hobbies;" Jacket added.

Raptor leaned back, thinking about what her room mate tended to do after work. "He comes home and watches the news to keep up on current events." Then her optics brightened a little. "He does like watching movies like Rainman and such."

"Now that could give us somethin' to work with.." Jacket began.

**Lending a Helping Hand**

Hoist slapped the loaded flatbed as he finished hooking up the air hoses; "Well, you're ready to roll, Sir. This should be enough for that Habitat house you're helping to build."

"All secured?" the red mech asked; wanting to be sure, before he hit the interstate.

"You bet! Hope you enjoy your weekend away from the Earth Command Center."

"It'll be a refreshing change of pace. Hold down the fort, Hoist," Prime told him as he pulled away.

--

A few hours later, he pulled into the small neighborhood. Each house had been built by the Habitat for Humanity organization; giving needy families their first true homes. The waves that the current neighborhood residents gave him as he passed, filled the mech with that warm feeling he used to get all those years before the war. Back when he had had time to volunteer on his own planet, helping those less fortunate than himself.

A small crowd of humans sporting hardhats approached him as he stopped in front of the empty lot. "We really appreciate you volunteering on this project," the team leader told him.

Prime unhitched from the flatbed and transformed, a big smile hidden behind his mask. "Well, when I heard some mechs from Earth Command mentioning this project, I was highly interested in helping."

The human volunteers nodded, all smiling in gratitude to the big mech. Enthusiastically he began to unload the lumber, stacking it where they directed him too.

--

Unbeknownst to Prime, unseen crimson optics watched his actions. Keeping herself cloaked, Raptor was very pleased that she had guessed correctly on his eagerness to start volunteering again. For it had been a conversation between herself and Wasp, which he had overheard – a conversation they had planned for him to overhear. And this particular project - they had planned for him to work on.

Smiling to herself, Raptor teleported back to pick up her load of materials for this same project.

--

A few hours later, Prime was handing the plywood to the workers on the roof of the house that they had framed up that morning. He joked and talked as if he was just another human on the job, his manner one of relaxed enjoyment of the entire project.

The sound of muffled jet engines filled the air. Looking up in surprise, the mech saw a familiar dull gray/green Seeker coming down vertically in jet mode. She stopped her descent, hovering thirty feet above the ground. For power lines were blocking her access.

"Hey roomy, are you going to just stand there staring, or are you going to help me unload?" she asked him, as she opened her side bays.

Bemused, since he hadn't expected any other mechs to be here, Prime closed his open mouth. He walked over to her and carefully reached into her port bay. As his fingers curled around something, he pulled it out in surprise – it was some young trees tied together in a bundle!

"Well, the new residents need some landscaping, don't you think?" Raptor's voice asked him. "Would you please set those down, and catch the rest of the shrubs as I open my belly bays?"

Shaking his head in surprise, Prime did as she requested. After he'd finished catching and putting the rest of the plants on the ground, Raptor transformed and landed lightly next to him. Grinning up at her room mate, she nodded to the house he'd been helping with. "Project's looking good guys!" She hollered to the human volunteers, as she winked at the big mech.

The two took a break while the humans finished putting siding and shingles on the house, Raptor offering Prime some energon while they waited. Although the femme was known for her Commands' work with the human EMS during natural disasters; he was still a little surprised that she showed up to work on this Habitat project. But, it was nice having his good friend here, working at his side.

"Time to make this a beautiful landscape," Raptor joked. For the outside of the house was now complete; and with the humans finishing up the interior, she and Prime could plant the trees.

He looked at her in confusion, for he had never planted vegetation in his life, and didn't have any idea how to go about it. Kneeling, Raptor explained that all they had to do was to scoop out a hole with their hands, stick the tree in, wait for a human to cut off the sack surrounding its roots, and then gently pack the soil back around its base. She showed him, by doing the first one, and then giggled as she flicked some dirt onto his face. "And if you're not covered in dirt afterwards, then you haven't been landscaping properly!" she joked.

Laughing at her, he copied her technique, down to tossing dirt at her.

In less time than the humans had ever seen two dozen trees and shrubs planted, the two Transformers were done. Both now completely covered in dirt, and grinning at each other in amusement.

Soon, the humans had covered the new yard in grass seed, and the mechs stood quietly on the road, behind the human volunteers – as the new family came and entered their first house. As the family thanked the volunteers, Prime beamed in happy satisfaction behind his mask.

"Well, we're a mess now. Why don't you meet me at this address, and we'll get cleaned up." Raptor said and gave him the address. With a peck on his cheek, she was gone in teleport.

Shrugging, Prime transformed and hooked up to the flatbed. Downloading directions from Mapquest to the address she'd given him.

--

Please review..


	23. Night at the Movies

Night at the Movies

**Night at the Movies**

He pulled up to the car wash, seeing the Seeker sitting there waiting for him. Transforming, he walked up to his grinning room mate. "You do realize that you look like a football player with that mud on your face?" he asked, as he wiped some of it off with his finger.

She shrugged, "Perhaps I'll start wearing a mask like you?"

"Then everyone will wonder what you're up to," he responded. "They gave up wondering what I was up to – years ago."

Laughing, she agreed with him. Then they proceeded to coat each other in suds, and power sprayed the grime off each other.

--

"Well, now you're back to your handsome self again." Raptor joked as she finished rinsing the suds off her friend.

If a mech could blush, he would've; for he was not used to straight forward compliments about his looks. Spraying her wings, he merely nodded, not sure of how to respond. "So what would you like to do this evening?" he asked her.

She grinned, "I hear one of your favorite movies is playing tonight, want to go see it?"

He looked at her steadily; there was no way either one of them could physically fit into a movie theatre – so obviously she was up to something. Smiling behind his mask, he figured it'd be safer if he just humored her. "So where do you want me to meet you?"

Cocking her head, she eyed the empty flatbed. "You mind if I ride with you? I'll tell you which turns to take."

Transforming, he hitched back up to the trailer. Patiently, he waited as she fully retracted her wings, and laid belly down on the trailer. Putting her chin on her crossed arms, she settled herself for the ride.

After an hour of driving, and several turns; Prime found himself waiting in a line of automobiles on the side of the road. This line went all the way around a curve, the final destination - hidden from his view. "Would you mind telling me why we are waiting in this line, when the left lane is clear for travel?" he asked Raptor.

She shrugged, "You do want to see the movie, don't you?"

He still wasn't understanding her; for they were simply too big to go into a movie theatre! "Would you mind telling me just how we are going to get inside the theatre?"

"Oh that? It's a drive-in you silly!" she quipped, a grin spreading from audio-to-audio as she sensed his surprise, and then growing excitement.

He'd gotten to where he enjoyed some of the human TV shows and movies, watching them after shift on the huge flat screen that Raptor had in the main living quarters of their apartment. Now that the war was over, he actually had time to channel surf. With his room mate sitting next to him and drinking her energon, he had watched many movies – realizing that he preferred those movies where the characters overcame major life obstacles.

He had begun to wish that he could see some of these movies on the true 'big screens' – but he'd always thought that this was simply impossible. But now Raptor had found one of the few remaining Drive-in theatres still functioning! The perfect way for a big mech to watch one of these movies!

"So what is playing?" he asked, praying it wasn't one of those action movies that the femme seemed to prefer.

She smiled, "It's called Castaway. Something about a guy who gets stranded on an island for a few years, and makes it back. Tom Hanks is in it."

Prime recognized the name of the actor who was in quite a few of the movies he was fond of. _Yes, he'd probably like this one too._

--

They were seated in the very back of the parking area. Prime positioned the flatbed trailer perpendicular to the direction everyone was parked in. Then he and Raptor used the trailer to lean their backs against. As the movie began, he shifted closer to her, so that their legs pressed against each other. Glancing over at her, he nodded, thanking her for finding this theatre.

As the movie continued, Prime was drawn into the plot. That human actor made it so – believable!

Glancing at some of the humans parked in front of them, he noticed how many of the couples sat. Deciding he'd emulate them, he put his arm around Raptor's intakes and pressed her tighter to his side. He felt her relax, and put one of her hands on his leg, absentmindedly rubbing her fingers on his armor as she watched the movie.

A feeling of satisfaction rolled over him. Satisfaction at making peoples' lives better earlier in the day; Satisfaction of having a room mate who enjoyed working next to his side; and satisfaction of having a friend to watch his first movie with.

With a start, he realized that Raptor had planned this entire day! For it had been her conversation he had overheard_. She had planned for him to volunteer! How else had she known to show up at that particular project? She had also found this theatre, found out which night they were showing a movie he'd like_.

This was in fact, a date she had planned for him! And so unlike Jetfire, she was trying to plan things that Prime liked to do. Reaching down, he put his hand on top of hers, curling his fingers around hers. A sense of wonder rolled through him, for he was not used to mechs who tried to make HIM happy – he had always tried to make others happy.

But, it did feel good – to be appreciated.

--

Please review…


	24. To Become One

To Become One

**To Become One**

As the movie ended and the humans drove out, a semi tractor pulled up. "Um, you must be Raptor. Guess this is the trailer I'm supposed to take back?" the driver asked.

Winking at Optimus, Raptor nodded at the man. "Thanks for being perfectly on time; I will put a good word for you with your company."

The driver grinned as he connected his tractor to the trailer. To have someone in her position, give him a good review – meant a likely raise!

Optimus turned to Raptor. "Guess I won't be giving you a lift back to Earth Command?" he joked.

Putting her arm around him, she hugged her friend. Her fingers deftly unlatching his facemask even before he was aware she was doing it. "No, we're not going back to base yet my friend. So why don't I give you a lift?" she purred. Before he could say anything, her lips took his in a passionate kiss.

The sound of hocking and cheering could be heard as the humans whom were leaving the drive-in, saw the two Transformers lip-locked. Prime turned a deeper shade of blue, since he was self-conscious about others seeing him without his mask on, much less being seen in a passionate kiss! He tried to pull away so that he could latch his mask on, but Raptor simply wrapped her arms tightly around him and refused to release his lips. She didn't care who watched, it wasn't like they were bonding or anything. A kiss was just a kiss, even the humans understood that.

Realizing that he was trapped in this public display, Prime resigned himself to it and forced himself to relax. After all, he was dating a femme who didn't seem to be self-conscious in the least, so he'd have to try to ignore his own shyness sometimes. Focusing his optics on hers, he ignored the sounds of the human onlookers as he let himself sink into her embrace… Her soft lips sending waves of electrical impulses through his chassis.. Their glossas dancing in perfect time with each other.. He found himself enjoying the continual surprises of this unexpected date. So different from his courtship with Jetfire those eons ago! But then, Raptor was far different than any Cybertronian mech. "So where's our next stop?" he asked when she finally released his captive lips.

She chuckled as she gave him a final squeeze, her optics promising to continue that kiss later on in the night. Pulling away from him, she transformed to jet mode. "Ah, that's for me to know – and you to find out," she joked in a seductive tone.

Grinning as he relatched his mask, the big ground mech settled himself across her top line. Curling his fingers along her wings' leading edges he made himself as secure as he could for flight. Suddenly, he felt metal straps going over his calves, thighs and mid-drift. "What is this?!" he asked in shock, for there were no minicons around to secure him like this.

Raptor chuckled again. "Red Alert helped modify me, to make you more secure during our teleports," she explained.

Realizing that his shoulders and arms were still free to move, Optimus crossed his arms under his chin. He was highly intrigued by the Seeker's thoughtfulness towards him. To modify herself; just to make carrying him around safer – was amazing! It truly showed just how much she cared about him. "So what else have you and Red Alert been up to?" he asked, his voice showing his amusement.

"Have you ever wanted to be the Seeker, Prime?" she asked.

Prime was thoughtful, trying to figure out where she was going with this_. Red Alert had been the one to modify he and Jetfire, so that they could link together to become Jet Optimus. So just what in the sloggers had the medic done to Raptor?_ "Sometimes, why?" he answered her. But it was true, like most ground mechs he'd always been slightly jealous of the freedom that they had. Problem was, was that he was one of the larger ground mechs, so finding a Seeker that could truly handle his mass had been impossible. Well, at least until Raptor had come around. Her strange carbon-fiber chassis had modified itself in response to his extra mass; had increased its tensile strength in order to compensate.

"Open your abdominal access panels my friend';" she ordered. The sly smile on her hidden face could be felt.

Intrigued to see just what the medic had done with the Seeker's permission, Prime's abdominal panels slid to the side as he opened them. He could feel panels sliding open underneath him on her fuselage – but the metal straps holding him securely to her – would not allow him to shift in order to look. Suddenly, he felt the sensation of power links connecting to his primary sensor net and primary power system_. A sensation so like when he and Jetfire had used to combine, a sensation he never thought he'd feel again!_ They integrated systems instantaneously; even more thoroughly than when they had bonded in full circuit.

His meta was overwhelmed by her massive sensory grid; his ground mech programming not formatted for the use of multiple radar, infrared and night vision spectrum sensory arrays. Her spark was there, flowing into his meta and Battle processors; downloading and installing copies of her programming to allow him full use of her sensory data.

At the same time, the energy flow from their cores combined. Just like with the minicon power links, this boosted both of their power levels.

'Are you ready to fly?' her voice asked in his head.

As she felt his agreement and excitement, she directed her engine flow vertically, beginning a vertical takeoff. Prime felt her engines as if they were his, feeling his mass across her air frame, learning as she adjusted thrust to compensate.

Then she redirected again, throwing on her afterburners, to build the immense speed she needed. He felt the lift increase as they gained speed, their nose lifting as they increased altitude. Then the afterburners shut off, the dizzying speed maintained through super cruise. 'This is amazing' he said within her. For even though he'd been able to 'fly' when combined with Jetfire, that'd been in robot mode – which was nowhere close to doing it in jet mode!

She reached the upper atmosphere and set her course, enjoying the ground mech's pleasure at truly feeling flight like this. His power coursed through her systems, boosting her in ways that were unexpected. His spark melded with hers, becoming one. Their battle processors integrated fully: with his copying and downloading all necessary data for their functioning in this mode together.

'So we are going to the North Pole,' he stated in her mind; His integration now so complete that her navigation was now a part of his reality as well.

She grinned inside, Prime feeling her emotion clearly. Allowing him into a particular memory file, she allowed him to see and feel – her first flight in the dancing lights; all those long eons ago. She hoped that he would appreciate and understand the beauty of the spectacle.

Feeling his spark glow with interest, she knew that her guess had been right – he would enjoy the experience.

Reaching the pole, they danced in the upper atmosphere. The Northern Lights curling around them, dancing through them, and filling them both with a sensation like no other. After a while, Raptor allowed Prime to take full control of her. The ground mech truly enjoyed his first real flight as the Seeker himself.

**Cold Warmth**

'Let me take control, landing is tricky – especially on ice!' Raptor said within his head.

Almost grudgingly, the ground mech relinquished control of her Seeker body. _It had been so invigorating to actually experience flight as one of them! _He still couldn't believe all that she had had done to her chassis in order for him to experience it. The date he'd taken her on was nothing compared to what she had given him! She'd given him true flight.. The power to feel the lift under his/her wings, the incredible thrust of his/her engines.. The escape of gravity as they had danced in the highest reaches of the atmosphere… He couldn't wait to fly again.. To feel true freedom as he controlled her wings..

She chuckled in his head, 'there will be plenty of other flights for us, Prime. I will teach you how to do it all.'

'You've given me an amazing experience, Raptor. Which I never expected,' he replied. Feeling her engines as they shifted in power, nose coming up as she used her flaps to lower their altitude. 'It is far more complicated to fly, than to drive;' he commented.

Her emotion of agreement spread through him. She released some of her memories of her earliest days as a Seeker through their link… Bouncing down runways… Forgetting to pull up landing gear… Of not knowing she had afterburners as she shot straight up toward the cosmos…

He chuckled as he remembered her mistakes as if they had been his own.

Landing on the ice runway, Raptor taxied towards a large hangar. The door opened as they approached, warm lights streaked across the crystalline ground, beckoning them in. As they entered, Prime looked around in amazement – for she had had mech-style quarters put into the hangar.

Disengaging the Power Link, Prime slid off her air frame. Transforming, she grinned at him and nodded at the hard bunk. "You should be ashamed of yourself, for you're covered in scuffs," she accused in a humorous tone. She winked at him as she pushed him towards it; "perhaps we should have a talk with whoever is doing your daily maintenance?"

Optimus chuckled as he lay down. Taking his mask off, he grinned in amusement at his room mate. "Yes, perhaps she needs a lecture?" he joked; as he stared up at the very Seeker who did that maintenance.

Sitting down next to him, Raptor began to buff the scuffs off of his frame. She enjoyed the sensation of the big ground mech relaxing under her gentle touch. For she was giving him more than just a simple maintenance buff – she was trying to give him what the humans termed 'a massage'.

Optimus felt the sensations of her light touch flowing through his sensory grids. The pleasurable waves of data input caused him to relax fully. He wanted to melt into her gentle touch. As she worked her way down his chassis, his meta drifted. She was so different than any mech he'd ever dated. She actually thought about what he liked to do. She tried to please him with her thoughtful surprises! And considering he was a notorious workaholic, she'd actually managed to hit his interests right on the mark with her surprise 'date'. Everything she had planned, had been perfect! And even if she hadn't realized it fully, the fact that she'd worked by his side to make the less fortunate have a little better lives – had blown him away. He'd always dreamed of having a mech that would do that. That would help him help others – without boasting or bragging about it. And the gleam of pride in her optics as she had looked at him and given him all of the credit….It just blew him away. He felt her pat him to flip over.. Slowly he did, his amber optics scanning her face briefly, noting that she seemed to be finding just as much pleasure in pleasuring him – as he was under her fingertips…

As he turned over, she began to work on his backside. Still amazed at the sheer power she knew that her gentle friend had within his chassis. Moving along his broad shoulders, she slowly worked her way down his back.

Prime smiled as the pleasurable sensations continued to wash over him. The warmth of true love pulsed within his core. He was certain that she was the one. She was even more perfect for him than Jetfire could even dream of being. With her, they'd have a relationship of equal partnership.. Equal respect.. Equal love.. Just as he tried to understand her, she'd so obviously been trying to understand him. To find those interests that he'd hidden so deeply inside because of the long war.. Yes, he was certain that she was the one he wanted to stand beside for the rest of his functioning life.

"Raptor, I need to ask you something," he said, breaking into her silent enjoyment of touching him.

"Hmmm?" she replied as she was working her way down the backs of his arms. His armor glistening as she buffed it to a high gloss.

He chewed on his lower lip a bit. He was sure of what her answer would be, but the nervous anxiety rose up within his core. For he was going to ask her tonight.. Now.. to agree to be his bond mate for the rest of his functioning life… Even though he was pretty sure she was the one, he was a little nervous. "If we were to become bond mates – would you swear an oath to me, never to touch another?" he asked.

She stopped her work, pushing him to turn over so she could see his face. He was asking her for her oaths! For he was considering asking for her hand! Although she'd known this was coming, it was still surprising.. She felt butterflies flutter through her core.. But she had to be practical.. Think of all possible future scenarios. She didn't want to give an oath that she might not keep. That wouldn't be fair to him.

Knowing how much Jetfire's infidelity had hurt Optimus, she didn't blame the mech for wanting this oath from any potential bond mate. But then again, she had touched Prime himself – while she had been with Starscream. Granted, it'd not been due to romantic interest – but simply saving the red mech's aft because of his numerous injuries in battle. "That depends; what about situations such as when we did our first bondings?" she asked, her tone serious.

He nodded, understanding her reasoning. He appreciated the fact she wanted to be that specific. He'd hate to force a heavily damaged mech to off line, simply because he'd forced Raptor to give her oath not to bond at all with another mech. Considering that she'd saved his own aft a few times by emergency bonding with him and using her own systems as life support for his…Would he be jealous if she shared herself like that with another – in that particular life-or-death situation?? He thought about it.. No, he wouldn't feel betrayed or jealous if she emergency bonded with another mech in order to save his life. He could accept that concession. She wouldn't love that mech.. She'd love him.. "I meant 'romantically touch' another;" he clarified his statement.

She thought for a moment, and then a warm smile lit up her face. "Yes, I could make that oath – on the condition that you do the same."

A look of relief crossed his face. Yes, that type of concession on his part was more than reasonable. But he had one more important oath to ask of her, and he knew this one would not be so easy for her to agree to. "Another thing, would you give your oath to fight at my side – if it was absolutely necessary?"

She bit her lip. _He knew she had sworn never to join a war again; granted they weren't at war anymore – but was this still the same? Could she agree to fight again, in order to have a bond mate? Would she even want to not be at his side in a fight – if they were bond mates? Her emotions were conflicting. For Sideways had gotten her to fight, and she had almost destroyed Cybertron because of her blind love –_ but she looked in Optimus's optics, _knowing he'd never fight unless it was necessary. Knowing he'd truly prefer to keep those he cared about, on the sidelines. But he wanted to know if she'd swear an oath – to fight!_

Prime could see the indecision in her face. _He knew he'd asked her for the one oath that would truly be the hardest for her to give. But if she gave it, he knew she was the one. The one he'd bond with for the rest of his life. For through all of her peculiar, zany, human-sparked ways – he knew for certain – she'd always put him first on her list, she'd always be loyal, and she'd never let him down. _

_No, it wasn't the overwhelming, highly charged, feelings of love and lust he felt for her – like he'd felt for Jetfire those eons ago. She was his best friend, and he felt the subtle warmth of love and total acceptance building over time within him - for her._ A feeling he knew would stay with him.

A look of decision finally came over her face, as she met his optics. "Yes, I think I could give that oath – only to you;" she said softly.

Smiling, he sat up, looking at her seriously. "I have one more oath I would ask you to give."

She cocked her head curiously, for he had already asked her to give the hardest oath she could give. "What would that be?"

"To only paint yourself in team colors – when I'm not accompanying you to the game;" he asked, barely managing to keep his composure.

"Hey, I thought you liked the way I looked that day?" she exclaimed.

He broke down and chuckled, "you know, I was warned about human-sparked sports fanatics – but I didn't believe them."

She cuffed him, causing him to slide off the other side of the hard bunk. Then she sprang and pounced on him, rolling with him in a light-hearted wrestling match. As they laughed and struggling with each other, they ended up rolling into one of the spotlights that was lighting the interior of the hangar – it came crashing down on the two of them.

Laughing together, they carefully extricated themselves from under the spotlight. Prime standing it back up. "Ok, I guess I won't get your oath on that last one – but could I just give Jacket my ticket instead?"

"So you thought I looked that bad?"

"Not bad, you just looked like you had suffered a major logic glitch in your Meta," he shrugged.

She lay down on the hard bunk, putting her helm on a hand and looking at him with a rather bemused grin. "But the human press really liked it."

Sitting down next to her, he stroked one of her wings. "Humans are notoriously strange creatures."

"So you honestly think you could deal with a human-sparked Seeker, on an indefinite basis? After all, you already seem to think I'm a nut-case." She cocked her head and arched one of her optic ridges as she studied him. She was proud to be slightly illogical. To her, it was the one thing she still had left of her humanity.

Laying down facing her, he put his arm over her. "Well, you know I'm a closet romantic, who gets emotionally traumatized very easily over his bond mate, and is too stubborn to openly ask for help. So can you deal with that?"

Their kiss, gave the other their answers.

_--_

_Please review…_


	25. To Deny Eternity

To Deny Eternity

**To Deny Eternity**

Something caught Raptor's attention. Reactivating her networks she scanned the inside of the hangar. _Nothing seemed out of place, but there was just something… _Almost a human sense of impending danger filled her meta. Carefully, she slid out from under Prime's arm and stood up. Muffling her steps, so as not to wake the red mech, she made her way towards the door and slid out.

The Northern Lights danced above her, their tendrils of color reflected from the icy surface of the ground. Scanning around her with all of her available sensors, Raptor found nothing out of the ordinary_. But yet, deep inside, she knew something was just not right. _The unsettling sensation that someone was watching.. That danger could possibly be lurking. Instinctively she armed the missiles within her belly bays, her door opening to expose her hidden laser canon. She continued to scan warily around her, just knowing that something wasn't quite right.

"You sense another Soul Flyer, Raptor." The deep, familiar voice of the Transformers' Angel of Death – filled her audios.

A wave of turmoil filled her cores at the sound of that familiar voice. A voice she hadn't heard since he'd thrown her out of the afterlife, informing her she didn't belong.. She couldn't die.. That old emotion of despair threatened to come over her, but she fought it down. Had she not decided long ago to accept her fate? Somehow to find happiness in the brief lives of those around her.. To live and die through them – as she existed in the hell that was eternal life.. Watching those around her die while she simply continued to exist… Unable to escape into the peace of death.. Turning, she saw the great Soul Flyer as he fully entered her dimension. "It has been a long time," she answered as she nodded her respect. She turned off her weapon systems, for she had no reason to fear Death. After all, she couldn't very well die – could she…

His blade of death was still in its sheath, so she knew he had not come to take the spark of her soon-to-be bond mate back to his realm_. So why had he come?_ She cocked her head in curiosity. Giving him an expectant look, she waited for his reasons.

"I come to talk with you, for your fate approaches," he said as he nodded his respect to his fellow immortal.

"What fate?" she asked.

His optics bore into hers. "To follow a different God, and perhaps earn the right to eventually become mortal again," he stated.

This shocked her to her core! Stepping back, she looked at him with her mouth open in total surprise, as the ice crunched under her thrusters. Her crimson optics gleamed against the background of white, the fire of her barely contained anger lighting the crystalline air around her. "But you told me I was trapped; that I could never escape from eternal life!" she said with accusation in her voice. It had been his statement that had forced her into her depression so long ago, forced her into Sideways' arms, almost destroying the Cybertron of this dimension. She stepped towards him, her stance holding the threat of violence.

"By yourself, you cannot;" he agreed. His optics bore into hers as he stood his ground. They were both immortals, it was pointless to use physical threats against each other. But he understood that the femme was still more accustomed to dealing with mortals. She still avoided associating herself with other Soul Flyers, still choosing to masquerade as a mortal. Still somewhat in denial about fully accepting what she was.

She stepped closer, not the least afraid of the Specter of Death. "Then how?" she demanded, her voice having the edge of anger.

"Once you placed within you, gems of carbon and metal of platinum. These changed, merged, and absorbed the very energy of this planet." Nodding upward at the dancing Northern Lights, he made it obvious as to what energy had been absorbed. "Then one of these unique gems became the power behind the Autobots' light – the Matrix." Pointing towards her port knee, he continued; "the others remains within you. Having helped you once defeat the evil long ago."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with my status as a Soul Flyer?" she was both; intrigued and scared to death. She had faced a living death because of her battle against Unicron. Had lain trapped within him, used by him, for millennia.. Until an Autobot had unwittedly freed her… She didn't want to relive that period of her life.. Of her mistakes which had led up to it..

Nodding, he explained, "You and now your Seeker offspring, produce the seeds that Primus needs planted. If you agree to do his bidding, he will consider allowing you to become mortal when you are done; Providing that you are bonded with his chosen Prime at that time."

"I will be mortal…" she murmured, her tone one of wistful disbelief at a dream finally within her grasp.

"But to do this, you must not follow those Seekers that he will take during teleport. You must not try to bring them back from the dimension he has placed them in. If they need assistance, Primus will call you, tell you what must be done. You can do no more – no less. Whenever Primus calls, you must follow without question."

"Why?!" her optics got large. This price he asked for her very mortality; was to watch silently as her sparklings and grandsparklings were taken from her. The very family that had made her somewhat whole again in this eternal hell that was her life; would have to pay the price. Energon tears filled her optics, for she knew that it wasn't really her choice.. They were all pawns of Primus's game. But she had to swear to not follow the lost.. To not bring them back home. This was her price for mortality.. Her tears.. Her guilt.. Her shame for being what she was. But that great sacrifice was still not enough for the God of Transformers. She must agree to be his mindless tool.. To do his bidding without question… She would have to travel from this dimension that she now called 'home'.. Anxiety filled her core for she was not sure she could find her way back. Her way back to the mech she now loved. The mech that could now be her ticket to mortality.. A dream she had never thought would come to pass.

"Stay away from her!" Prime's voice rang out. He lunged towards them, only knowing that the Spector of Death was facing his future bond mate. He couldn't bear to lose her now.. He had to protect her from death itself.. She was his world now.. He armed his weapon systems, knowing it was futile against Death. But he was desperate to try anything to protect his future bond mate from the Specter.

Calmly, the Golden Spector raised his hand towards the protective mech rushing towards him. He spread his fingers wide. Fifty feet from them, Optimus stopped in his tracks, his amber optics going wide as he felt a force ensnare him. Death closed his hand, and the invisible force around Prime locked his arms tightly to his sides and forced him to his knees as it began to crush him. His knees dug into the ice beneath him as he began to writhe in agony as he was slowly crushed.

Raptor stepped forward, putting her hand over Death's and forcing him to stop crushing Prime. "That's enough, leave him be," she ordered with a dead calmness over her façade. Her optics scanned Death's façade.. She was his equal now.. As damned as he was in eternal life… They understood each other more so than any mech ever could. But unlike Death, she'd never truly given up on the dream of being mortal again. She still felt – hope….

Death's brilliant optics bore into hers, he appeared to consider challenging her – but then suddenly he broke out in a chuckle. He slapped her wing with the very hand he had been crushing Prime with. "You are learning your power as a Soul Flyer my sister – that is good!" he praised her.

As the crushing force lifted off of him, Prime staggered to his feet, sliding a bit on the slick ice beneath him. He looked from Raptor to Death in total shock. "Sister? Raptor – what is this all about?!" he demanded to know.

Before he could try to approach again, she held up her hand to stop him; "I will explain later Optimus, do not interfere right now." She didn't want the mortal hurt.. The mortal that she now loved with all her being...

"You have learned well Soul Flyer," Death complimented. His optics watched as the big mech grudgingly backed off, Optimus's optics filled with suspicious confusion. Then he turned his harsh gaze to Raptor. The femme didn't even flinch as she matched them with her own. She had finally come to terms with her immortality it seemed, but she was still desperate to be mortal. To finally have the ability to die again.. "But have you finally accepted what you truly are now? Prove it to me. Show Prime what you've been hiding, But this time – call to Primus," he challenged the femme.

Raptor studied him, her lip quivered as she realized that she was exposed for the atrocity she was. Everything that she had ever wanted to protect her family from – was now out in the open. There was nothing left to hide; if Prime left her for her lies then she'd accept it as the price she paid for being what she was. Falling deep within herself, she found that small part of her that was still human. Focusing on it – she called. But instead of calling to her human God, she called to Primus.

A shock of power unlike anything she'd ever felt before - blew threw her. Almost knocking her to her own knees! But still she concentrated, blocking out the outside world as she let the rapture take her. The energy-filled gems embedded within the very matrix of her skin began to respond. Tendrils of the multicolored energy flowed over her air frame, creating a being of almost pure plasma energy. Raptor could feel the very pulse of the Earth; she became an extension of it... One with it… A living, functioning tendril of its mighty power… She felt as one with the gyrating energy balance of the great magnetic field…

Then slowly, gently, she allowed the energy to flow back within her, as she calmed both her meta and the crystals. But the call to Primus had changed her, and as her fuselage solidified from the plasma energy, the change fixated. For now she stood, fully one of Primus's chosen Guardians. Her dull fuselage now one of the deepest of blacks, the leading edges of her wings now a brilliant gold. The dual insignias on her wings now separate – one wing showing Autobot, the other showed Decepticon. Even her optics had changed. They swirled in a strange liquid crystal pattern, the very tendrils of the Borealis flowing through them.

Death smiled as he enjoyed the mortal's look of sheer wonder at the power of Primus.

"The first femme Guardian is surely an impressive one, is she not?" he asked him as he cocked his own head while he studied the change Primus had wrought within his immortal 'sister'.

"What is he talking about, Raptor? What are you?" Prime demanded to know. His amber optics gleamed in both wonder and confusion. The Seeker he'd grown to love so deeply; was not what he'd thought she was. She was something so beyond his experience; and he didn't know if he should feel fear or amazement.

Again, Raptor signaled him to have patience. Turning to Death she lifted her chin in pride. "He asked that I do his bidding, that I become his tool. I've already unwittedly been used by him once. Is this a similar mission?" she demanded to know.

Death chuckled, "Yes, you catch on quickly Guardian. This bodes well for your future."

"You said I will lose some of my descendants to his bidding. Yet, I'll also be called on to protect those same Seekers when needed? Do I do this alone?" she asked.

"No, the Covenant will choose those whom will accompany you on each mission that Primus sends you on."

Raptor studied him, "But they are mortal, they can die." She didn't want to have to lead her family members to their deaths. It was too much to ask for – for the mere chance of becoming mortal again.

"True, but without them, you will be unsuccessful. I will keep my blade sheathed, for you know how to bring them back if necessary," he promised.

She sensed Optimus shifting uncomfortably, for he most definitely knew exactly what that entailed. "So who has been chosen?"

"Hotshot and Wheeljack, along with the three minicon teams, and the Earth Seekers that the Covenant will choose to transplant into the new dimension, to 'seed' that dimension with his Guardians," Death answered.

"I will volunteer, let them stay here!" Optimus argued. His innate need to protect his men and his sparklings, forced him to volunteer in their stead. Even though he didn't fully understand what these missions would entail. If Raptor was to go, he would stand at her side; just as she had given him her oath to stand at his. But if Death himself was withholding his blade, then these missions were far more important than any that Prime had ever been part of before.

Death looked at him, his brilliant optics giving the mortal a weak feeling in his core. "There is no volunteering. Primus needs the matrix here," he flatly stated.

Optimus boldly approached the two immortals; he couldn't bear for Raptor to go without him. They'd sworn to fight at each other's side hadn't they? "I will give the matrix to another while we are gone, it will not leave," he promised.

The brilliant Specter studied the mortal, his strong gaze causing butterflies of anxiety flow through Prime. But what the mortal had offered as a compromise would be satisfactory to Primus. And having Raptor and Prime power link and thus even more invincible, would help to ensure success. "That would be satisfactory to Primus, as long as you further develop your power linking capabilities with each other," he stated.

She felt relief flow through her. She'd have her future bond mate at her side. His strength and conviction would shore up her insecurities. "So when?" Raptor asked.

"Since you can travel both dimensions and time, there is no rush. Enjoy your time here, and come when you are ready." With that, Death was gone.

--

Please review..


	26. Accept the Unforgivable

**To Accept the Unforgivable**

Raptor looked at Optimus long and hard just as he returned her look with wariness in his optics. Even though he'd made that deal with Death so that he could accompany her into the battles that Primus would force her to fight, there were many questions he wanted her to answer. _H_e _needed to know. He needed to understand_. And just like she had done with Silverbolt those eons ago – there was only one way for him to truly know.

Without a word, she took Prime's hand and led him back into the hangar. Motioning for him to sit on the bunk, she stood between his legs. Silently, she unlatched his mask, noting the confusion in his amber optics. "There's much that you need to know before you take me as a bond mate. Many questions you need answered," she said as she ran a finger along his cheek. "Do you still want me?"

He studied her intently, even though he truly loved her and had made that deal to accompany her, he was unsure now that Death had referred to her as his 'sister'. Was she truly Death's sister?!?! How had she lived amongst them as one of them for so long?!? "Do you really love me?" he asked. For no matter what she was; or the secrets she had hidden, if she truly loved him to her very core – he'd accept whatever she told him. Seeing her nod, he gently wrapped his fingers around her other hand. "Then my answer is - Yes," he replied.

"Then you need to know what I really am, what I've really done.." she murmured as she opened the access panels over each of their primary integration ports. "To do this, you must access my memory files – all of them."

"But why?" he asked; for no mech ever allowed another complete and total access. It wasn't necessary under most circumstances.

She plugged in the data transfer cables. "I'm like no other Seeker. Not just because of my human-spark, but because of my history, because of my immortality."

"Immortality?" he stammered. _No mech was immortal! Hadn't they found Raptor almost dead?_ But Death had referred to her as his 'sister' and Death was immortal. So if she was really his sister, then it would be logical for her to also be immortal. Just the possibility that an immortal had been living amongst them for so long, and that he himself had been sharing both quarters and his spark with her without even knowing it – made his meta swoon with the implications.

Smiling sadly, Raptor kissed him lightly, knowing what he was thinking. "I was far from death when you found me. I was in forced hibernation. I cannot die… At least not now."

Pressing herself against him, she wrapped her arms around him. At the same time, he felt her drop her firewalls completely. "Enter my meta, Prime – know me for all that I am."

He began to copy and download her files. There were so many that he couldn't believe that a single meta could contain all of it! The sheer volume sought to overwhelm him, so he sent some of it to his backup processor. As he finished, he felt the cable disconnect. Heard her murmur for him to now go through it all, then she stepped away.

For several Earth hours, he sorted through those files. Both amazed and appalled at all Raptor had done in her life. Her emotions and thoughts during each incident were so clear that they now merged with his, becoming a part of him. He felt her pain, her joy, her confusion, her anger. He understood her glee as she attacked Defensor, as she targeted Autobot after Autobot. As Galvatron beat her and overloaded with her – Prime knew her internal pain – as she sought to overwhelm it with external pain.

Then the strange Autobot Seeker who first made her aware of the strange gems growing within her; made her return to her human God. In a sense, she set the course for Raptor to create that dimensions' peace. The two captive Autobots, who showed Raptor the pleasure within a Seeker's body, enabling her to accept herself. A thousand- Earth years of peace, that drove Raptor's human-spark to the edge of insanity; Forcing her in total desperation to fall into Sideway's arms, almost causing the destruction of his own dimensions' Cybertron.

And now, he knew it all. He knew for certain that the very Matrix that had guided the Autobots for millennia – had originated from within this desperate human-spark. Her backup memory core, with all of its tactical and technical data, was the original Matrix. Now, many rebuilds later, the memory core was different – but the strange power source was still the same. It was the power-filled gem that Raptor had first put in it; one of the last remnants of her tragic human life.

For him to bond with her, would make her mortal. _How could he ask her now? She could have any other mech as bond mate, and remain a Soul Flyer. But to take him, would mean eventual death. How could he expect her to now want him?_

Hesitantly, he stood and walked toward the door. He knew that he now, could truly love this complex human-spark, this Soul Flyer. He could accept everything she'd ever done – for deep inside, she'd only ever wanted one simple thing – _to stop the fighting_. And that's a dream he understood all too clearly.

----

Coming out of the hangar into the crystalline air of the far north, Optimus scanned around him with his brilliant amber orbs. He spied the Seeker's silhouette against the shifting tendrils of the Northern Lights. He knew with certainty, he couldn't ask her to bond with him now. He felt his core teetering on the brink of the emotional abyss of despair once again. The tragedy of having his first bond mate leave him, and now to realize that he couldn't ask the femme he'd fallen in love with to be his second bond mate, sought to overwhelm his emotional control But he had to accept this, had to move on from it. He couldn't ask her to be willing to eventually die – just for his sake. He had to think of what was best for her. She was Primus's chosen.. One of Primus's immortal Guardians..

"Optimus?" she softly called. Her sensory arrays more than aware of his every movement as they constantly scanned the area around her. She turned her head slightly, the strange new blackness of her armor offset by the glistening golden trim. Her strangely swirling optics now matched the dancing tendrils of light in the dark sky above.

She literally took his breath away as he scanned her with his optics. The show of Primus's raw power in changing her so completely was simply awe-inspiring. Forcing the butterflies to quiet down within his core, Prime focused on who she was. She was Raptor.. The femme he now loved.. The femme he could not take as bond mate. Biting down on his lip, he controlled his emotions.. His pain at having to reject her now, or one day watch her off-line. Striding to her, he stood next to her as they both looked upon the beauty of Earth's power.

"I love you, Raptor;" his voice broke. He knew what the right decision had to be. "But I cannot ask you to bond with me," his voice broke as he said it. He loved her so much – he couldn't ask her to bond with him. She'd eventually become mortal then… She'd die..

Her core plummeted into the depths of her old despair. He was her only hope to fulfill her life's one true desire.. One true personal dream.. To be mortal again.. Primus was going to take her family from her anyways. Use them as pawns in his eternal war. She could not challenge the God.. Could not protect them from his call… She'd stand there eternally, watching them struggle, fight and die – one-by-one. The only chance to leave this hell that was eternal life was to become mortal. To eventually enjoy the peace of Death's realm, to be with her lost family members again.

She turned, unshed tears glistening in her strangely swirling optics as she faced the rejection of the one mech who could give her that hope of peace. He couldn't stand to bond with her because of what she was.. What she'd done.. The mistakes she couldn't take back.. The abomination that was her… "Is what I am, that terrible?" she asked softly as she choked back a sob of despair.

_Why would she think that?_ Prime asked himself. "No, what you are is beautiful. Imperfect, tragic, but beautiful nonetheless," he answered. His optics scanned her changed fuselage. She was now no longer a rather plain femme, she was stunning in her true chassis.. A chassis testament to Primus's and Earth's combined might.

Her wings trembled slightly. Was it the fact that she had hidden her immortality from him? Was it all she had done as a Decepticon commander so long ago? If she could change either – she would.. But she couldn't.. She was the pathetic human-spark that had made so many terrible decisions.. Decisions that had caused so much pain to so many.. She had hoped he could forgive her. See the repentance within her. "Then why can't you bond with me?" she asked so softly that his audios barely picked it up.

His optics widened in disbelief! If they were bonded when she fulfilled her duties to Primus, she'd become mortal.. She'd die! What mech would want that – if they could stay immortal? Never fearing death… "Because it would mean that you would die."

She smiled sadly, "I've longed to be able to do that, for millennia. Is dying truly a bad thing? Or is forcing a spark to live eternally, when it doesn't want too?" Her voice had the spark-wrenching tone of a soul torn in half. A soul having been forced to live far beyond its natural length.. A spark wanting the peace of knowing it would find true peace one day cycle..

His expression registered shock_, she wanted to be mortal! She wanted to be able to die! And she wanted to be his bond mate until that happened!_ Gently, he touched her cheek, wiping away the tears that were forming. "Do you really want to give that up? Give up being a Soul Flyer, to eventually die with me?" he asked incredulously.

She looked into his optics. "If you will stand by me on that day – yes," she answered. Her strange optics swirled to a bluer shade.

Pulling her into his arms, Optimus couldn't believe the depth of her love for him. He felt her tremble against him, knew it was because of her terror in going into battle. To possibly make the same mistakes she had in the past. To again become the tool used in the war against Unicron.. And to watch her family – his family – also be used in this eternal war. _But he'd stand with her. Together they'd be strong!_

"When I am called - will you truly stand by me Optimus?" she murmured.

He tightened his arms, putting his chin on top of her helm and looking at the brilliance of the Northern Lights. This was the very source of the energy that had saved his own race – twice. "Yes… I would stand next to you for millennia.." he promised. He felt her relax into him at his promise. Her fear of making mistakes slowly fading from her meta. Together they could make the decisions… Face the battles as one.. Do Primus's bidding as a team.. They would always be together.. In life – and eventually – death.

---

Note: Because of the changing rating system here on FF, I've moved the rest of this story to AFF because it is simply too hot for this site now! You can go to my profile for the link to this story, or simply remove the spaces: http : // anime . adultfanfiction . net ?no=600046893


End file.
